Unforgivable Mistakes
by NoelAnderson
Summary: Harry ran away with three of his close friends when they are all mistreated by family. His brother is thought to be the BWL. Ten years latter they are caught and brought to be back with the families they hate. Not a smart move when they're highly trained!
1. How It All Began

Sometimes parents do thing they don't mean, as does everyone, but that doesn't make it any more forgivable. You can't take back what you've already done. Most people learn that the hard way.

/

Lily and James Potter had been ecstatic when they found out that they were going to be parents. When they found out that they were having twins it made it even better. And what made _that _even better was that their friends Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Alice and Frank Longbottom were expecting too. Remus and Sirius had both gotten married not long after James and Lily had. Remus to a blonde haired grey-eyed witch named Alana Masters, and Sirius to a brown haired blue-eyed witch named Christy Richard. Now their names were of course Alana Lupin and Christy Black.

Sirius and Christy had been first. All of their friends had gathered at St. Mungos and they all heard Christy curse Sirius for all her pain and claim she would kill him when she was out of the hospital. It had been hilarious. When they had brought out the baby boy, who looked so much like Sirius, but had Christy's icy blue eyes, they had all cheered. Sirius and Christy looked happier than they ever had before. They named their son Jake, Jake Black.

After Sirius and Christy it had been Remus and Alana. Once again all their friends had gathered at the hospital, but this time there was no cheering. Alana had gotten sick a few weeks prior and she was very weak when they brought her to the in. she didn't survive the birth, but her daughter did. She had Alana's Light blonde hair and liquid silver eyes that, even as a newborn had an intelligent look about them. Alana had named her Jackie before she had died. Remus had been so sad and depressed after Alana's death that he was in no shape to raise a child, not at the moment, so Alice had offered to take Jackie in, at least until Remus was well enough take care of her himself. Alice had been happy to help Lily's friend and she knew it must have been hard for Remus.

Alice couldn't help but be shocked when she discovered that Jackie never cried, even when she hurt herself. She would just look up at her and ask with her eyes "well? Aren't you supposed to take care of me? Do something!" Jackie was in all ways mature for her age, which was extremely odd, especially since she wasn't even yet a month old. It wasn't like she was walking and reading already, but it was in the way she seemed to understand everything going on around her.

Everyone had been surprised when Lily and Alice had gone in labor on the same night, Lily's twin boys and Alice's boy being born only minutes apart. Lily named her twins Harry and Harvey, Harry was the oldest by two minutes, and Alice named her son Neville. Harry couldn't look more different than his sibling. He had black unruly hair and bright emerald eyes, while Harvey had flat red hair and also had emerald eyes. Lily mad Sirius Harry's godfather and Remus Harvey's. A few days after Lily and Alice had left the hospital with their newborns Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster at Hogwarts, had approached them about a prophecy that was about either Harry, Harvey, or Neville. He told them that Voldemort, a dark wizard that had started a war and was bent on killing all muggleborns and half-blood to make the wizard world 'pure,' would most likely target their sons because he had heard part of the prophecy and knew that one of them could possibly defeat him one day. The prophecy went like this:

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches

Born to those who have thrice defied him

Born as the seventh month dies

And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will power the Dark Lord knows not

And with the help of his four friends who stand as strong as a pack

Will stop him of his wrong doings

One must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives

If the one with good intentions lives

Then the one with strength and intelligence will bring the worlds that were so long separated together

And all will be at peace

Bur fail to do so and the one with so much evil will tear the world to pieces.

Both families were horrified by this and went into hiding under the Fidelius charm. Lily and James chose Sirius as their secret-keeper and Alice and Frank chose Remus for theirs.

Remus had eventually gotten over his depression and had taken Jackie back, but he knew things would never be the same. Whenever he looked at her he saw Alana and he couldn't bear the pain.

On October 31, 1981 Lily and James went out to dinner while Lily's mother watched over Harry and Harvey. That night Voldemort attacked and killed Mrs. Evans while she attempted to protect her grandchildren. Then Voldemort went for the nearest twin, which happened to be Harry. He tried to hit Harry with a killing curse, but it rebounded and hit him instead, leaving a lightning bolt scar on the young boy's forehead. In the after math of Voldemort's destruction the ceiling caved in, but Harry and Harvey were protected because they were in their crib and a piece of burning ruble hit Harvey and made a 'X' shaped cut near his collar bone. When Dumbledore showed up he ran up to the twins room and was relieved to see the boys ok. The fact that lily's mother was dead was only a minor fact. He took one look at the black robes on the ground and the boys and saw the bloody cut near Harvey's collarbone and he assumed knew what had happened. Lily and James came only moments after Dumbledore in a state of panic. Lily had burst into tears at the sight of her ruined house, but was soon comforted when Dumbledore came out with Harvey in his arms. He held the child up and proclaimed him to be the Boy-Who-Lived, defeater of Voldemort. Both James and Lily were so full of pride for their soon to be famous son, that they completely forgot about Harry, which was soon to be a normal happening. Only when Sirius had arrived and brought Harry's name up had anyone even remembered him. He was found sleeping soundly in the wreck of his and Harvey's room. No one noticed to scar on his forehead.

The next day it was reported that Deatheaters had tortured Alice and Frank Longbottom for information on the prophecy, but they had not told them anything and had been killed. Neville was sent to live with his grandmother.

/

Jackie had always been smart for her age. She knew something was bothering her father. It seemed as though he couldn't stand to look at her. She knew she couldn't depend on him to take care of her, so she did it all herself. She could already feed herself decently at age three as long as she didn't have to use an oven or stove, and she kept the house clean and in order. Her only friends were Jake, Harry, and Neville. Harry understood her completely. He was in some ways even worse off than her. His parents ignored him in favor of his brother, the snotty little Brat-Who-Lived, and her father ignore her for other reasons. She hadn't figured out why yet, although Remus did tend to pay more attention to Harvey, and it hurt. It hurt that her father would barley look at her yet he played with his godson.

Jackie got the message her father was obviously sending. She wasn't wanted. So she stayed out of his way and taught herself everything she would need to know. By the time she was two she could read and write better than most first graders and she could speak perfectly. No more cute baby talk. Her father never noticed. At the age of three she could play the piano at a level that should have taken three years, and by four she could speak French perfectly and was moving on to other lauguages. Her father never noticed. Sirius, Jakes father and pretty much the only person that ever paid any attention to her or Harry, said she was way smarter than Remus had been at her age, but of course he never noticed.

By five she could do wandless magic so well that it couldn't be confused with accidental magic. She also taught everything she knew to Jake, Harry, and Neville until they were almost as smart as her, almost.

She didn't know why her father seemed to resent her so much, because no one would tell her, so she made up her mind. If no one wanted her why would she stay? She was going to leave and no one was going to stop her.

/

Harry was lonely, even in his own house. He was completely invisible to his parents. They barely remembered to feed him. Jackie took care of that whenever she was over, which was a lot. Her father, Uncle Remus as Harvey knew him, was always over talking with James and Lily and playing with his brother. He was invisible to him too; it just wasn't as bad as it was with his parents. Remus still sent him birthday presents and talked with his ever so often, but that was all. If it wasn't for Jackie, Jake, and Neville he would feel completely unloved and unwanted, but whenever he said that Jackie would hit him upside the head and tell him not to talk like that. Jackie knew how he felt. She was in pretty much the same situation.

Jackie was like his loving and smart older sister(Although not older by much). She taught him pretty much everything he knew. He could speak two languages and was amazing at wandless magic. She had offered to teach him how to play the piano, but that seemed pointless to him. She was extremely protective of him and their friends. One day she explained to him, Jake, and Neville that was that way because her dad was a werewolf and so she got some of the wolf's instincts from him. They were her pack and her family, and she was furious at how they were treated, never mind that she was treated horribly too, all she cared about were her pack, as was the way of the wolf.

He lived in a small room with just a bed, a small couch, and a bookcase full of books that Jackie and Neville had given him, whereas his brother had a huge room with a king sized red and gold (Gryffindor colors, Dumbledore's idea) canopy bed, two couches, a desk, a muggle TV, and a nightstand. He even had an extra room for the toys his loving adorers sent. It was ridiculous.

Sometimes he felt jealous of his brother. Harvey was famous and had their parents love, but he was also a clueless airhead, other times he was almost grateful for how he was raised. He didn't like having a lot of attention on himself and he was humble and selfless, something Harvey would never be.

Besides Jackie, Jake, and Neville he also had a house elf named Minky that was always there to take care of him. Unlike most wizards and witches he respected all creatures, especially house elves for their loyalty. This was mainly because he grew up with Jackie and she hated any kind of prejudice. Minky was more of a mother to Harry than Lily would ever be. She healed him when he got hurt, while Lily just told him to go bother someone who cares, and she made sure he always got food when Jackie wasn't able to come over.

Christmas wasn't a fun holiday for him. If anything it was slightly depressing. While Harvey was opening his vast pile of presents from their parents and his many fans, Harry only got seven at most. One from Minky, two from Jackie, two from Jake, two from Neville, and even twice, one from Lily. James never acknowledged him except to glare. It was almost as if he resented him for not being as famous as Harvey.

Christmas was hard, but not as hard as when his birthday came around. It caused an almost physical pain to see everyone celebrating his brother, and completely omitting himself. The five tiered cake only held one name: Harvey. Jake always decorated his room so he, Jackie, Neville, and himself could have a small little private party, but they all knew how he felt. One year when the music was particularly loud, Neville got so fed up he marched down to the Ball Room and blew up the birthday cake. That was the one year Harry laughed on his birthday.

If it weren't for his three friends he would run away, but then he really would be alone. Sometimes he wished one of them would suggest running away. If any of then did he wouldn't hesitate to go with them. He wanted to leave. He wanted out.

/

Neville felt pressured, like he would never be as good as everyone expected. He was constantly being judged and compared. Ever since his parents were killed and he was sent to his to live with his Gran, she would watch his every move and say things like "Frank could walk by this age, so it must be abnormal," or "Fran liked warm milk so you should too." He wasn't his father and his Gran wouldn't accept that. She had been crushed when she found out her son was dead, but thrilled that she would be her grand son's guardian. She just hadn't expected Neville to be so quiet and different.

He only had three friends, Harry, Jake, and Jackie. Gran had been trying to get him to be friends with Harvey, but he knew how rude and snotty he really was. Harvey milked his fame for all it was worth and made sure everyone near him knew they were in the presence of the Boy-Who-Lived. It was quit annoying when he came in the room exclaiming, "The Boy-Who Lived is here! You're lives just got better." He was mean and nasty to him and Harry, because he didn't see them as "worthy to be friends with him," but he always tried to get Jake to be his friend. Jake of course turned him down and defended his friends. Neville couldn't help but feel sorry for Harry. His parents acted as though he didn't exist and never even threw him a birthday party. They were only ever for Harvey. He wouldn't have been surprised if the wizard world didn't even know that Harvey had a twin.

Jackie's home life was no better, her father ignored her and she didn't even know why. Jackie was probably his best friend of the three. When they were both three when they discovered they both had the same thirst for knowledge. She would come over his house and they would just read for hours in a comfortable silence and they would be happy at the end of the day. Every year for Christmas they would both pick out their favorite book that they had read that year and they would send a copy of it to Harry and Jake along with their own individual gift. They always made sure to send a few presents to Harry, because his parents never gave him any. Jake didn't enjoy reading as much as he and Jackie did, but he always read the book they both sent him.

Jackie had taught him how to speak French and how to play the piano by age five. He had shown his Gran what he had learned, hoping she would be proud, but instead she had ranted about how Frank had never been couldn't do any of that at his age, so it had to abnormal. He had been devastated and refused to speak to her for a whole week.

He was getting sick and tired of everything. How Jackie and Harry were treated, the way he was constantly criticized and never was allowed to openly be himself. He wasn't going to put up with it any more. He was going to run away.

/

Jake was angry. He was angry about how his three friends were treated, and he was mad that his dad wouldn't do anything about it.

When he was two years old his parents started fighting. About what he wasn't sure, but he heard the yelling. By the time he was three his mom had left. He still remembered the day after it had happened. Sirius had felt so much regret that all he could do was cry. He remembered that he had tried to comfort his dad but he wouldn't respond. He wouldn't respond to anything until James had come and taken him to his house while Remus tried to calm his dad down. When he had gotten to Potter manor Harry, Neville, and Jackie were waiting for him. Jackie had immediately run to him and given him a hug because she could feel his sadness, and knew he needed his friends. He had stayed with them for three days before his dad was calm enough to take him back.

He did everything he could for his friends, although that wasn't much. He made sure he sent Harry more than one present for his birthday and Christmas, he constantly encouraged Neville, hoping he would gain a little more self confidence, and he made sure dad paid as much attention to Jackie as possible.

One time when he was four he asked his dad why Uncle Remus didn't like Jackie and Sirius just looked at him with sad eyes and said that he was too young to understand. But he was wrong. Sirius didn't know how smart he really was. Jackie had taught him well and he knew more then most third graders did. As did all his friends, thanks to Jackie.

He had always hated Harry's brother Harvey with a passion. He was a conceded, self absorbed, prat who was blinded by his fame. He constantly made fun of and teased Harry and Neville, and he tried to do the same to Jackie, but she socked him in the nose when he had gone a little to far and he had wisely stayed away from her after that. She was strong for a little girl. Harvey never made fun of him because he had decided that he was 'a worthy person to be friends with the Boy-Who-Lived." He had glared at the git and claimed he would rather stick pins in his eyes than be his friend.

Now he knew his friends wouldn't be able to take much more of the neglect and pressure. So he was going to help them. He was going to get them away, no matter what it took.

/

_November 02, 1985_

Jackie stalked through the cozy cottage where she and her dad lived to the living room. She had made her decision to leave only two days ago and today she was going to tell her friends. As usual they were all going to Potter manor. Jackie and Jake because their dads were best friends with James and Neville because Harry always requested it (they were all surprised his parents even listened) and because his Gran seemed bent on him becoming friends with the famous Harvey Potter. Like that would happen.

She met her dad in their living room and took the floo powder he offered her without a word. She then stepped into the fireplace, threw the powder at her feet, and yelled 'Potter manor!' she felt the familiar and unpleasant tugs and pulls of floo travel and then she was stumbling into the Potter's living room. The Potters had been waiting for them, or really just Remus, and she accidentally tripped and fell into Harvey and the both tumbled to the ground.

"Harvey!" Lily Potter exclaimed. "Are you ok?"

She helped her son to his feet and then looked down at Jackie and scowled.

"Watch where you're going. You could have hurt my son." She said rudely.

'Great,' Jackie thought. 'You choose now to acknowledge me.'

She wanted to say it out loud, but knew it wouldn't help anything so she just glared at Lily. Her dad suddenly stepped Gracefully out of the fireplace, so she jumped up and ran to Harry's room. She knocked on his door and heard two people say 'come in.' When she opened the door and stepped inside she felt all her anger drain away and she smiled at her friends. Harry and Neville were both sitting on Harry's bed playing checkers. She walked over and jumped up on the bed with them, the springs squeaked underneath her.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"You really should get a new bed Harry. This one's old."

"Hello to you too, Jackie." They said at the same time, rolling their eyes.

"And I would," Harry added. "But you know Lily would not let me." He never called her mom, it was too informal, and he could not see her any other way. She wasn't worthy of the title.

"When Jake comes there's something I want to talk to you about." She said nervously after a few minutes of heavy silence. They both looked shocked at her nervousness. She was usually the confident one, not like Jake who was over confident.

"Actually I do too." Harry admitted.

"Me too!" Neville exclaimed. Simple things like that got him excited.

Just then the door was yanked open and Jake came running in, then he fell to the ground laughing hysterically.

"What happened?" Neville asked.

When Jake had finally calmed down he answered, laughter still in his voice.

"I wanted to get Harvey back for calling Harry a nobody last time we were here, but my dad had taken away all my pranks because of the last one I pulled, and all I had left were the stupid muggle ones. I decided I had to do _something_ so I used one of those hand buzzer thingy's. I came through the floo network and told Harvey that I wanted to be his friend and he hot this really smug expression on his face. I put out my hand for him to shake and it buzzed him. He _really _hadn't been expecting that so he jumped back in surprise and made the table behind him fall over, and get this, the table had a bunch of cups with butterbeer in them and they spilled all over him. It was hilarious!"

Harry gave him a grateful smile, while Neville looked impressed.

"You shouldn't have done that Jake," Jackie said, the ever-present voice of reason. "You'll just get in more trouble."

"Don't care. It was worth it." Jake fought.

Jackie threw up her hands in a gesture that said 'why do I even try?'

"Besides I had to get at least one more prank in before-" he suddenly stopped and his face grew red. "Um guys, I have something important to talk to you about."

All three of them gave him surprised look. They had just been talking about this.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well I know it isn't really my place say anything, but I know you guys can't stand how you're treated, so I was thinking it would be a good idea to… you know… run away. To leave this place." He finished sheepishly.

Jackie gave him a big smile.

"I was thinking exactly the same thing." She replied, surprising everyone.

"Really?" Neville asked. "I would've expected you to be the one to argue against it."

"Well I'm not. I think it's a good idea. My dad barely looks at me, Harry's parents are to wrapped up with Harvey to even notice him, Neville's Gran expects him to be exactly like his dad, and nothing less, and Jake… well I'm not sure why you'd want to run away." Jackie finished, giving Jake a questioning look.

Jake got a stubborn look on his face.

"If you guys run away I'm coming with you. I might not have family problems like you guys, but really my dad hasn't been the same since my mom left, and I refuse to be left behind with Harry's idiot brother." He stated.

Jackie just nodded.

"But what are we going to do once we're gone. We have no where to go." Harry said.

"I'm not sure," Jackie admitted. "But running away just feels right. I can't explain it."

"Then it's decided." Neville said happily. He didn't even have to bring the subject up. They all already wanted to leave.

"Obviously we can't leave now, we're not prepared, so next time we come to Potter manor bring anything you'll need in a trunk and shrink it so no one sees and gets suspicious." Jackie said, and then she told them the spell to do so. They practiced until their parents yelled to them that it was time to go. (Jackie was surprised her dad remembered she was even there) By that time they could perform it perfectly.

That night they it took them forever to fall asleep, because they were so nervous and excited. They were actually going to do it. They were really running away, to, hopefully, a better life.

/

_November 04, 1985_

Jake walked nervously down the stairs of 24 Grimmauld Place. Today was they day he and his friends were leaving. He butterflies in his stomach, but he was excited too. He friends would be happy and that was all that mattered.

The day before he had been practically everything in his room that would fit into his trunk, and then he shrunk it without problem and put it in his pocket. He had packed enough clothes to last three weeks, a toothbrush, a second pair of shoes; his favorite books and several spell books, and some personal items. They didn't know how long it would take until they found a place to stay, so he had practiced charm until he was amazing at it, it would be extremely useful.

His dad was waiting for him by the fireplace with a smile on his face. He always smiled like that when they were going to the Potters. After Christy had left James and Remus had always been there for him, and it made their friendship that much stronger. Sirius never smiled like to him. Not anymore. In away Jake was glad he was leaving, but he couldn't shake the feeling that by doing so he would hurt his father.

'It's to late to think like that.' He thought with a shake of his head. He grabbed some floo powder and flooed to the Potter's, the first step to his new life.

/

Neville sat waiting in Harry's room for Jake and Jackie to come. He and Harry had been waiting impatiently all morning although they knew they wouldn't be arriving until around lunchtime. They were both packed and ready to go. They both had no second thoughts about leaving. Harry's parents wouldn't even care if he left, and Neville now had so much resentment towards his Gran that he didn't care if he hurt her. She should have thought about that before she had gotten all judgmental.

They all watched in absolute silence as Jake entered, a troubled expression on his face. Now they only had to wait for Jackie. No one said a word. They were too nervous. It wasn't an awkward silence because they were all lost in thought. They almost didn't even notice when Jackie opened the door and stepped inside, but they all looked up when they heard a sniff.

Jackie's eyes were blood shot and puffy and she had a defeated air about her. Harry jumped up and put a protective arm around her.

"What happened Jackie?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Well my dad finally paid some attention to me," she said bitterly. "He noticed my room was starting to get a _little _messy and he demanded I clean it. I muttered under my breath about why I should listen to him if he doesn't really care about me. I shouldn't have said anything because what could've been a small fight turned into a huge one. You could probably hear the fighting two blocks away."

"I'm sorry." Neville said comfortingly.

"He even cursed! He never curses! It's like all the anger he's been keeping pent up bubbled out, and he just let it. You should have seen his eyes! It scared me. My own father scared me." She continued, sounding devastated near the end. Harry put his arm around her and she leaned heavily on his shoulder.

"Is everyone ready?" she asked shakily, trying to change the subject.

"Yup, we're ready." Jake confirmed. "Now how are we going to give our parents the slip?"

"All we have to do is ask the house elves to let us out and we are home free. Come on they're in the kitchen." Harry said excitedly.

While Harry and Jackie tried to convince the house elves to let them leave the safety of the wards Jake and Neville watched the adults to see if any of them got up to go in their direction. They were too busy making sure Harvey was having fun to notice that he was the only kid in the room. Once the house elves were convinced Minky walked them out and waved goodbye. She knew what they were doing, but she didn't care. Her young master wasn't happy with his family and she knew it. He was mistreated, now he would hopefully have a better life.

/

"What do we do now?" Neville asked. They were walking down the walkway in a nice little town five miles away from Potter manor. It had taken them forever to get there, but they were hoped up on adrenaline and didn't mind the exercise.

"We go to London." Jackie said simply.

"Ok first of all, how will we get there, and second of all, why London?" Jake questioned.

Jackie answered although she looked slightly confused herself.

"To answer your second question London just feels right, like how running away felt right and to answer your second question," she said with a mischievous grin. "We'll be apparating."

"What!" All three boys exclaimed.

"How the heck are we going to apparate?" Harry asked.

Jackie rolled her eyes, and put out her hand.

"Just grad my arm." She instructed.

They all did as told, and then they felt as though they were being squeezed through a pipe. If any of them had been claustrophobic they would have had a panic attack. The feeling was gone as soon as it came, and when they looked around they saw that they were in an alley way in a city, a completely different environment then before.

"Wow," Neville said breathlessly. "You really did it."

Jackie just smiled and led them through the city. For two days they just wandered around not really sure what to do. They slept in secluded places and casted warming charms wandlessly on themselves (courtesy of Jake) to keep them warm through the cold fall nights. On the third day as they were finding a place to eat (because they were smart enough to bring muggle money with them) they were suddenly pulled into an old abandoned apartment building.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A menacing voice said. "Some lonely children. Where's mommy?" It taunted.

"What do you want?" Jackie snarled, her protective wolf instincts were really kicking in and she looked scary for a five year old.

"Looks like you got some bite." The person said sounding slightly surprised. A man about twenty years old stepped out of the shadows of the room and for the first time they all got a good look at him. He had a scruffy beard, making him appear lazy and wild electric blue eyes. His hair midnight black was down to his shoulders and it looked as though he could use a good haircut. He had on a loose Football jersey and a pair of ripped jeans. His hands were in his pockets as he looked down at them with a nasty smile. He looked like he could use a hearty meal and a hot shower. Jackie knew he meant to hurt or take something from them, most likely money, but she couldn't allow that. They needed their money because really they didn't have much and she wouldn't let this man endanger her pack.

She made to walk to the door and he grabbed her arm, bad idea on his part. She unconsciously sent an electric current through her entire body. The man cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Then he lept back up and looked angrily at the kids. He took out a knife and made a desperate slash at them. Harry used wandless magic and sent him flying back wards into the wall. The man slumped to the ground, but made one last attempt to get them by lunging at them. Neville used to levitating spell and held him up in the air while Jake magically bound him.

"Never ever threaten my pack, got that?" Jackie asked angrily.

Now them man looked sacred, but he couldn't leave. He was frozen in place. All he could think about was how something like this was possible. He just wanted to see if the kids had any money and if they did he would have taken it. He hadn't been expecting them to be able to do some kind of freaky magic.

"I'm going to call the police and give them a tip about a mugger hiding out in an abandoned building. Hopefully they'll find you before you starve." Jackie said tauntingly. She was pleased when the man's heartbeat quickened. She would tell the police exactly where he was. She wasn't that cruel, but he didn't have to know that.

"Come on guys lets go." She told her friends.

They all headed towards the door, but they stepped in their tracks when they heard another voice behind them.

"Wow, that's some magic." It said.

They turned to see a nicer looking man in normal clean muggle wear. He didn't sent of threatening waves like the man on the floor did. He seemed to want to help them.

"You know about magic?" Neville asked.

The man smiled warmly and nodded.

"I also know a lot about you." He stated. They all stiffened nervously and the man noticed. "I don't mean you any harm and I'm not going to force you to go home. I know what you're home life's are like, and I also know you need a place to stay. I want to offer a place. I take in neglected wizards and witches and give them homes. The kind you always wanted. I can also train you. Although it appears you don't need that much." He finished with a smile.

The idea of a nice home and training enticed them all. Jackie knew the offer was legit and that this man wanted to help them, she nodded to the others and they all smiled brightly.

"We would like to go with you." She said.

The man looked happy and relieved at the same time. Jackie could feel that he really wanted to make them happy.

"Come on then and I'll have my wife make you some dinner. By the way my names Roland, Roland Jennings."

/

A/N

I hope you like this story so far. I plan on taking a break from my other fan fiction so I can a least get up the first few chapters. The next chapters will be ten years into the future and I'll explain things that happened while they were with Roland and his family with flashbacks. I know the whole Jackie having a fight with Remus might seem stupid, but it has a part in the next chapter, or the one after that. PLEAES, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF IT!

**10/14/2011 - I have edited this chapter and it is a little different from the original. If you find anything it it that is not compatible to other chapters PLEASE TELL ME. it would be greatly appreciated :)**


	2. Realizations

Remus always felt he would never be able to have a normal life because of his being a werewolf, but when he got married all those feeling went disappeared. He was happy. Alana Masters was the best thing that ever happened to him. She was nice and understanding and she didn't care that he was a werewolf. She just cared about him. She had light blonde hair that was usually in a loose ponytail and calculating silver eyes.

Alana hadn't gone to Hogwarts. She had been home schooled. Remus met her when he went to a party that James and Lily had dragged him to, now he wondered if they had planed it out, but he didn't care. If they had then he was grateful. They had made his life complete. When they met at the party they instantly connected. When he looked back Remus could have sworn he saw James and Lily watching him with smiles out of the corner of his eye that night.

They had dated for three months before he proposed to her while they were ice-skating in January. She had instantly agreed with a squeal of delight. They were married that spring in a beautiful clearing in the forest by his house. Alana had always wanted an outdoor wedding. They only invited a small amount of people. Making it very private.

From that point forward everything about him life seemed better. Even the transformation didn't seem as bad as before. He could recover from it in just a day and he would be back to normal.

Sirius had also gotten married and he seemed just as happy as Remus.

Not too long after they had married Alana got pregnant at the same time as Christy, Lily, and Alice. Sirius and Christy had their baby first, a beautiful baby boy that looked a lot like Sirius, but had Christy's eyes.

Two weeks before she was to deliver, Alana came down with a severe case of the flu. Because of the pregnancy she couldn't take all the potions to completely get over it, so when she went into labor she was very weak. She died just minutes after her baby girl was born.

Remus couldn't take care of his daughter Jackie for month because he was so depressed, so Alice took care of her. She kept him updated on every little thing his daughter did. In a way he liked it. He didn't want his child to see him like this, so hearing about what she did would have to be enough. According to Alice Jackie was eerily smart for a baby. Alice said she got it from him.

When Alice went into labor at the same time as Lily he had to take Jackie back, but by that time he was much better. When he was he the wounds that had healed were ripped open again. She looked so much like her mother. It hurt to just look at her.

When his friends told him about the prophecy he had been shocked. He didn't want Harry, Harvey, and Neville to have to go through with killing someone, even when that someone was a murder himself. They looked so sweet and innocent. He hadn't been surprised that both families were going into hiding.

As soon as he hears the Potter's ward had fallen on October 31, 1981 he raced to their house, completely forgetting about his daughter, which was soon to be a normal happening. When he saw all the destruction he had panicked, but her calmed down when he saw that James and Lily were ok and that there was a small bundle in Lily's arms.

They had explained to him everything that had happened. How Voldemort was some now gone and Harvey had been the one to get rid of him. Dumbledore had dubbed Harvey the Boy-Who-Lived. Lily had given Harvey to Remus to hold and he felt happy when Harvey smiled up at him. This baby wouldn't hurt him with his looks. He wouldn't open healing wounds.

From that time on he jumped head first into helping James and Lily with Harvey, forgetting Jackie and Harry in the process. He didn't look at Jackie except when absolutely necessary. She just looked so much like Alana. He unconsciously shoved her away from any relationship he could have had with her. He neglected her, but he knew that if she were ever taken away from him it would feel as though someone ripped his heart out. He just tried to ignore that.

/

James and Lily knew they ignored their oldest son, but the way they saw it Harvey needed the attention more. After all he was destined to one-day defeat the Dark Lord. Not many knew, but Voldemort was _not_ gone, only banished. Dumbledore had informed them of this as soon as he knew.

They spoiled and protected Harvey from everything. Harry seemed happy enough to them. He didn't seem to mind being left at home when they went out to public events to show off Harvey, and they knew no one wanted to see Harry, so why should he go? They pushed him out of the public's eye and eventually they pushed him out of their lives as well. They let him choose his own room and didn't even know which he had chosen, only that they didn't see him often, and they left the house elves to take care of him.

They were happy for all the attention they were getting for being the parents of the Boy-Who-Lived. They brought him into this world so why shouldn't they get some of the attention. The way they saw it Harry hadn't done anything to deserve it so he got no attention. He didn't earn it.

During Christmas and Harvey's birthday they were always happy to see how many presents their son got from his fans alone. Family members also showered with gifts, while Harry got few. They knew that. They figured Harry didn't need the stuff, while Harvey did.

Harry was a serious and shut up kind of person. He didn't show his emotions often and he didn't tell you anything about himself unless you directly asked him, and Harvey was an open and joking person. He always seemed happy, unless he didn't get what he wanted, and he couldn't keep his mouth shut when he did something good, everyone had to know.

Harry's friends were all like him as well, except Jake; he was too much like his dad to be serious all the time. When Jake had refused to be friends with Harvey they had been furious. Who would dare turn their son down? But Dumbledore calmed them saying that he just wasn't one of the friends from the prophecy, so let him be friends with their less famous son. They also noticed that Remus never talked about Jackie or was even ever seen with her except when they arrived anywhere, but they dismissed it all. Remus just cared more for Harvey, who wouldn't?

They felt all these things, but in the back of their minds they knew it was wrong. They knew Harry deserved more and that they were getting too wrapped up in the fame. They knew Remus should have been spending more time with his daughter, and that what he was doing was wrong, but they ignored all this. They pushed these feeling aside and that left room for only greed and ignorance.

/

_November 04, 1985 Potter Manor_

James and Lily waited impatiently in their living room for their friends to arrive. Harvey was playing on the floor in front of the fireplace while Harry waited up in his room with his friend, Neville Longbottom that had arrived that morning.

Harvey jumped up excitedly when green flames filled the fireplace, but when he saw whom it was he just glared. He was still mad that Jake Black had pranked him two days prior. He opened his mouth to say something, but Jake didn't give him the chance. He just ran silently to Harry's room. The next minute his dad, Sirius Black, also stepped out of the fireplace. He looked around and frowned.

"Where did Jake go?" He asked James.

James just nodded his head in the direction of the stairs and Sirius understood.

"I'll call him down later. I want him to apologize to Harvey for the prank he pulled a few days ago." He said.

"Call him down later. Harvey wants you to play with him." Lily said with a smile.

Sirius sat on the ground and stated picking up the play broomsticks on the ground and making them fly around the room. Harvey giggled and tried to catch one that had come near him. Sirius noticed the difference between his son and James' and Lily's. Jake hadn't giggled like that since he was three and even then it was because Harvey had tripped. Sirius noted that his son held a grudge just like he had when he was a kid. He had taken an instant disliking to Snape when he had first met him and he never really got over that, just as Jake had done with Harvey. He didn't understand why Jake despised Harvey the way he did, but Sirius knew he couldn't force him to be friends with the kid so he just let him hang out with his own choice of friends. He knew he would have hated it if his parents had tried to force him to be friends with Snape. Just the idea made him cringe.

Once again the fireplace exploded with green flames and Jackie Lupin came running out. She didn't even stop to see who was in the room. Sirius thought he heard a sniff when she ran past him and he realized that she had been crying. Remus came through just after her and sat down on the couch with a sad sigh. He looked twice his age and his eye's shined with a kind of unbearable pain.

"What happened Mooney?" Sirius asked quietly as he came over to sit next to him. James and Lily hadn't noticed anything was wrong. As usual they were completely oblivious.

"I'm a horrible father." Remus answered miserably.

"That's not true!" Sirius fought. "Your Great with kids. I mean just look how good you are with Harvey."

"But Harvey is not my son." Remus replied harshly.

Sirius was confused for a second, but then he understood what was going on. It was right in front of his face. He was surprised he didn't see it right away.

"What did you fight about?" He asked softly. He couldn't believe a five year old little girl could make a grown man react this way from a fight.

"That's just it! There shouldn't have been a fight, but then Jackie muttered something under her breath, which she had _every _right to say, and I got all-defensive. Then she got really angry and yelled at me. And the thing is I deserve it." Remus ranted angrily, almost to himself rather than Sirius.

"What did she say?" Sirius asked hesitantly, not really sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"'Why should I listen to you if you don't even _act_ like you care about me?'" Remus answered, his voice barely above a whisper.

Sirius gasped.

"Why would she say that?" He asked in shock.

"Don't you see? It's true! I never really gave her any type of care. I tried to ignore her because it seemed she was just a painful reminder of Alana, but now I realize that ignoring her is even more painful. But I think it's too late to establish any kind of relationship with her." Remus said exasperatedly.

"Jackie's a smart girl," Sirius said truthfully. "I think she'll give it a chance."

Remus gave him a weak smile.

"Thanks Padfoot."

James suddenly got up and sat next to them.

"Are you guys ok?" He asked.

"Mooney isn't." Sirius answered for Remus. He explained the situation to James, and he suddenly felt heavy with regret. He had done the same thing with his son Harry. All the feeling he had been shoving away for four years came flooding back in.

"Oh gosh," He said out loud. "I've been doing the same thing."

Remus put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going to take Jackie home." He informed them. "I have a lot to… to make up for."

"I'm going up with you. I have to talk to Harry." James said with a fiery king of resolve in his eyes. He was determined to be a better father to his oldest son.

Sirius smiled at both of them and followed them out of the room. They walked up two flights of stairs to Harry's room. James felt horrible. He hadn't realized how far away Harry had placed himself. It was obvious that Harry felt the neglect that had been placed on him during the years. He didn't even want to be close to his family, although looking back at how he had been treated James didn't blame him.

He knocked on his son's door but no one answered. Not a sound came from inside.

"Harry?" He called. When nothing happened he pushed the door open. No one was inside. He saw that almost all the books from the bookcase were gone, and that besides the furniture, the room was practically empty.

"Oh no," he whispered.

He turned and the other two men saw the unhidden horror in his eyes.

"We have to talk to the house elves." He said urgently.

He ran the short length to the kitchen, Remus and Sirius following confusedly behind, and he yanked open the kitchen door.

"Where did my son go?" He shouted nervously. All the house elves except one squeaked sacredly and ran from the kitchen. The one that remained glared bravely up at him.

"They's left." She said angrily.

"Where did they go?" James demanded panicky.

"They's no telling Minky, and Minky glad. Young master's unhappy here. Minky hopes they be happy wherever it's they go. And you," she said turning to Remus. "You's made young Jackie cry. She gald to leave."

Remus looked like he was going to hyperventilate and he kept saying 'no, no, no,' over and over again under his breath.

"I've got to go tell Lily and Dumbledore." James said shakily. "He couldn't have gone far."

He walked quickly towards the living room to see Lily playing on the floor with Harvey.

"Lily we need to get the headmaster here now!" He demanded.

"Why what's wrong? Is Harvey in any danger?" Lily asked nervously.

Just hearing Lily say that made him furious at himself. How could they only think of one of their son's? They always thought about Harvey, but never Harry.

"No, it's Harry and his friends. They have run away." He informed her.

Lily's eyes widened and her face paled until she looked like a ghosts.

"They ran away!" She yelled. "How could they run away? This house is warded. They shouldn't have been able to leave."

"We don't know and yelling isn't going to help anything." James said soothingly. "I'll fire call the headmaster."

Sirius sat down next to her and put his arm around her to calm her down while trying to calm his own panic. His son had just left him. Why? What had he done wrong?

"It's all my fault. I'm a terrible mother. I never gave him the attention he deserved. I was too wrapped up in the fame and Harvey." Lily said in a broken voice.

"That's not true," Sirius fought, once again, but to a different person. "You're a wonderful mother. Everyone makes mistakes. When Harry is back you can make it up to him."

She looked at him and he saw tears threatening to spill over in her eyes.

"Jake ran away too?" Sirius nodded. "Why would he run away? You guys don't have any problems."

"Oh we had problems, just not serious ones. I never thought it was this bad though." He answered with a sigh.

"Maybe he just went with them because they were his friends. Maybe it had nothing to do with you." Lily said now trying to comfort him.

She looked over at Remus and saw he was crying silently. She scrambled over to try to comfort him too.

"Are you ok?" She asked softly.

"No. I was horrible to her, my own daughter. All because of the way she looks. I ignored her. She probably hurt so much. In a way I don't blame her for running away, but I will make up for what I've done. I will." He said firmly.

Suddenly James walked in with Dumbledore and two Aurors. James looked on edge, but Dumbledore had an odd look about him that no one could place. He looked at the Aurors.

"Go check and see if the wards were tampered with, then put out a search party. It shouldn't be too hard to find four missing five year old kids." He told them. They nodded and left the room to do as they were told. He then turned his grandfatherly gaze to Lily.

"Would you mind telling me what you know?" he asked.

"I will," James volunteered before Lily had a chance to talk. "But we don't know much. Just that today when they all got together they ran away. And that they ran away because they were unhappy." He finished quietly.

Dumbledore got a thoughtful look on his face and the others stayed quit while they waited for the Aurors to return. When they did they looked troubled.

"What did you find?" Remus asked frantically.

"We believe that the house elves allowed them to leave, as for the search party we have twenty Aurors on the job." One informed them. "We have to go, but if we find anything we will notify you right away."

They all nodded and the Aurors left.

"What can we do now?" Sirius asked.

"We can only wait and be hopeful." Dumbledore answered gravely.

/

_November 07, 1985 Jennings Manor_

The minute the four kids arrived at Roland's house they were amazed. The place was huge, even bigger than Potter manor. From behind them they heard Roland chuckle. They turned to look at him.

"Yes I know it's big, but I have _quite _a few other kids living here. Anyway, welcome to Jennings manor." He said spreading his hands wide. "Come on in and I'll introduce you to my wife."

He walked up to the house and opened the front door, and beckoned them all inside. They were hesitant at first, but they eventually went in. almost immediately heard the voices of other kids. When the looked around they saw they were in a big, classy looking, two story high room, the entrance hall. There were two girls walking towards them, both about eight years old. One was tall with jet-black hair, tan skin, and onyx eyes, the other a dirty blonde with one chunky hot pink highlight in it, pail skin, and shining aqua colored eyes. When they saw Roland their faces lit up with smiles.

"Roland!" They said at the same time and ran to him. He smiled and knelt down to hug them. When they pulled away the black-eyed girl looked at them with a smile.

"Hello, who are you?" She asked.

"Their new here. I'm bringing them to meet Clara now." Roland told her. "This is Harry Potter, Jackie Lupin, Jake Black, and Neville Longbottom." He said pointing to each kid as he said their names.

The girl with the pink highlight stepped forward and held out her hand. "Hello, my name is Loala Renalds, but I prefer to be called Loala Jennings." She said flashing Roland another smile. "You're allowed to do that too. Take Roland's last name. He sees it as a compliment." The black-eyed girl also put out her hand for them to shake.

"I'm Jazz, Jazz Aldings, but like Loala and all the other kids at this place I go by Jazz Jennings, or J.J." She said nicely.

They were just giving small smiles and nodding, but Roland took this as a good sign and he was beaming. Most kids when they first came there would take a few days before they smiled back at anyone.

"Well we'll see you guys later. We have to go find Clara now." Roland told the two girls. They nodded and continued on outside. "Come on, she's probably in the kitchen making dinner already." He went through a door to the right of the huge room with all of the four kids following him. They went down a long hallway and entered into a different room that was obviously the kitchen. By the stove stood a tall woman with red hair held up in a high ponytail. She had an apron on over a stained t-shirt, and blue jeans. When she turned around they saw she had friendly brown eyes that reminded Harry of autumn, because they had skinny steaks of orange and red in them if you looked close enough. She smiled when she saw them and put the spoon down that she had in her hand, they she gave them each of a nice hug, ignoring it when they stiffened. All the kids that came there were like that when they first arrived. They weren't used to any kind of love directed at them so Clara took it upon herself to get them used to it. She loved children and gladly took in all the kids Roland brought home.

"Hello my name's Clara. I hope your hungry, I made a lot for dinner tonight." She said pleasantly. Roland snorted.

"You always make a lot for dinner. You have to with all the kids living here, especially for the teens. Their stomachs are like bottomless holes." Roland said playfully.

"How many kids _do _live here?" Harry asked.

"36 including you, about to be 37 hopefully." He answered looking pointedly at his wife. She put her hand to her mouth.

"Another one?" She asked worriedly. Roland nodded and Clara looked sad.

"Why don't you go wash up for dinner?" she said to them and Roland gave them directions to the nearest bathroom down the hall. They knew the adults had to talk so they left right away. Once in the hallway they started to talk.

"Are we going to stay?" Jake asked.

"I like it here so far." Jackie said happily.

"Me too." Harry agreed.

"Then I guess we're staying." Neville said with a smile.

The all nodded whole-heartedly and quickly washed their hands for dinner. It had been odd when Clara had asked them to do this because, besides Jake, their parents never paid enough attention to them to tell them to get ready for dinner. It felt kind of nice. The had been there only a few minutes and someone was already looking out for them. When they returned Clara was waiting for them, but Roland was gone.

"He had to go help another kid. Usually he would show you around but since he had to go I'll be doing it." She informed them. "I'll be giving you a tour after dinner and just so you know not everyone will be eating with us. 36 kids in one dinning room would be a little nauseating. The older kids usually just eat in their rooms and some kids that are closer eat together in a different room. I'll introduce you to anyone that eats with us tonight."

She walked over to one of the cabinets and took out four bowls.

"Here," She said kindly as she handed them to them. "You can help yourself to some chili and head to the dinning room. It's through that door over there. You can sit wherever you like. I have to go get your rooms ready and I'll be there in a few minutes."

She left the kitchen leaving four confused kids behind.

Jackie shrugged and scooped some of the hot food into her bowl. It smelled delicious and the other soon followed her lead. They went through the door that Clara had pointed to and entered into a normal sized room that had long table in it. They all sat down next to each other and waited for Clara to come back. When she did she seated her self at the head of the table.

"You didn't have to wait for me. You could have started eating." She told them.

"But not everyone is here." Neville said.

"Everything around here is very informal." She explained. "It has to be with so many kids. The ones that plan on eating in here will be down soon."

Four minutes after she said that several kids entered and sat down with their own bowls full of chili, and only ten minutes after that the table was full. The oldest kid was probably sixteen and the youngest three. Loala and Jazz were the only kids they had already met. Everyone introduced them selves, but only a few names really stuck. The few that they remembered were Serena, a seven year old girl with brown curly hair and brown eyes so light they looked golden, Kip, a six year old boy with black hair and tan skin, Colbie, an eight year old girl with dark brown hair and several purple highlights, Danny, a three year old little boy with blonde hair and light blue eye, and Bella-Sara, (although she just went by Bella) a red haired girl green-eyed fourteen year old girl.

All of them were nice and they didn't ask any personal questions, but still made sure that they were still part of their conversations. Clara watched with a satisfied smile. Before dinner was even over Roland returned and called them into a different room with only one other kid in it.

"You know how I left earlier to go help someone else?" he asked and they all nodded. "This is him and since your new here I was hoping you wouldn't mind staying with his while you get used to this place."

All four of them looked at the kid. He had white blonde hair and a pointed face. His grey eyes looked down cast and he had a defeated air about him. In a way he looked a lot like Jackie, but Jackie's hair was a bit more blonde instead of white and her eyes looked closer to silver then grey.

"This is Draco Malfoy," Roland introduced. "And he will be sharing a room with Harry, Neville, and Jake. Sorry Jackie but you will be staying with other girls close to your age."

Jackie nodded and gave Draco a friendly smile.

"We'll be happy to stay with him." Jake said truthfully. If Draco went through what Harry, Jackie, or Neville went through without any friends it would make it ten times worse.

Draco gave a smile barely visible smile.

Roland looked proud that they had excepted the boy so fast, they hadn't been at Jennings manor a day and he already saw them all as his children.

"Come and, I'll show you were you'll be staying so Clara can finish eating." He said happily and Jackie, Harry, Jake, and Neville followed with out hesitation, they now trusted Roland whole-heartedly, but Draco just stood there and looked at them with skepticism. Jackie sighed and grabbed his had, pulling him along with them. Draco was too shocked to do anything and when he got over it he just let Jackie continue to pull him.

Roland brought them up two flights of stairs and down a hallway then opened a door to their right and ushered them all inside. The room had four beds and several bookcases in it. The walls were plain white but separated into four parts, and Neville asked about it.

"That," Roland said. "Separates the wall so you can each choose a color you like for your part of the room and paint it any way you like, so you can express yourself."

Harry looked intrigued at this. He always liked them idea of painting but never tried it before himself.

"This is were you boys will be staying. Now Jackie if you'll come with me I'll show you were _you'll_ be staying." Roland said motioning her out of the room.

"You going to be ok?" Jackie asked Draco.

Draco nodded and Jackie left with Roland.

"So Draco," Jake said casually. "Looks like we'll be sharing a room. Tell us a little about yourself."

Now Draco just looked nervous.

"You don't have to say anything." Neville said. "We understand."

"I don't like being called Draco." Draco said quietly. To him his name sounded too menacing.

"Then what would you like us to call you?" Harry asked.

"Drake." He answered.

"Ok Drake's a cool name." Jake said happily.

Drake then smiled his first real smile in days.

/

Jackie walked down the hall with Roland to meet her new roommates. The room she would be staying in was only four doors down from her friends. Roland knocked on the door and led her inside. The walls were all painted colors except one, which was white. Just like the other room there were four beds and several bookcases, but this one had a lot more personality in it.

Jackie had already met all the girls in the room. There was Colbie, Serena, and Loala. Their own corner of the room really defined their own personalities. Colbie's corner was dark purple and had posters of rock bands up on the wall, Serena's was painted light blue and only had picture frames with pictures of her friends in them all hung up neatly, and Loala's was painted the same hot pink as her highlight and she had posters of movies and actors all over the place and over lapping each other. Not what you would typically find in a room for girls their ages, it looked like it belonged to a bunch of teenagers. Apparently they were all mature for their ages.

"Hello girls," Roland said loudly. "This is Jackie Lupin. Your new roommate."

"Oh thank goodness!" Colbie exclaimed. "I'm so glad we don't have another Loala for a roommate. I can't take anymore constant talking."

"Hey!" Loala shouted.

"Well it's true. You and Serena are _way_ too girly." Colbie stated.

"I'll see you all later." Roland said quietly as he left.

"Ok so what color are you going to paint your corner of the room?" Serena asked.

"I don't care as long as it isn't pink." Jackie answered.

"Fine," Loala said in mock anger. "Then ask Colbie to help you because I refuse. Come on Serena lets go watch a movie." She and Serena got up and exited to the room.

"Just ignore them or else you'll go insane." Colbie said playfully.

Jackie smiled but inside she felt lost. She wasn't used to being around other girls close to her own age.

"It's ok, I know you're a little nervous and confused. You don't have to talk. I like silence, even though I don't have it often thanks to our esteemed roommates. Just tell me what color you want and we can get started on painting." Colbie explained.

"Ummm, I guess I want the color…" she thought about it for a second. What _was _her favorite color? "Can we do black and whit stripes?" It wasn't like she was Goth or anything, but for some reason the color black just stood out to her more than all the other, because it was so different. She knew most people would judge you if you just wore all black so in order to confuse people whenever she wore black she also wore white. It was just something she liked.

"Sure, no ones done stripes before. Nice choice. Lets start." Colbie wavered her hand and two buckets of paint appeared.

"You can do wandless magic?" Jackie asked.

"Yup that's all Roland teaches. He believes that all wizards and witches are capable of doing it but they just don't try hard enough, so he teaches it early on so it's even easier later on." Colbie explained.

"Is that the training Roland mentioned before?"

"Well that and he teaches physical training too. Like hand to hand combat and weapons use."

"Cool, I can't wait." Jackie said happily.

Colbie looked down at her with a big smile on her face.

"You don't mind the idea of getting all hot and sweaty?" When Jackie nodded her smile got even wider. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." She said putting her arm around Jackie's shoulders.

/

A/N

I have gotten a few reviews saying that Jackie is a little too mary-sueish, but don't worry; it won't be that way for long. The way I saw it was that since her dad _is _Remus and he was always the most well behaved and level headed of the marauders she would be at least a little like him, and she wanted to try and make him proud or notice her, and the only way she saw she could do that was by being a good kid (Plus I could see a little kid being kind of resigned after being treated like that, you know?). Anyway, since she is now at the Jennings she will be getting more of a personality.

Ses121

_I'm glad you liked it :). I hope their reactions satisfied you!_

Broken ArchAngel

_Thank you so much! And thanks for the Draco idea._

mikey1048

_I will again hopefully next week._

Belladonna16

_Thank you for the advice._

Nightlover2

_It will later on!_

SimFlyer

_I will be skipping to ten years later but have lots of flashbacks to tell about their first week at Jennings manor throughout the story._

SkylerBlack

_Thank you for reviewing again! I love reading what you have to say about my story so far and your input helps too. I don't really understand why Harry would be ignored either (but it makes for a good story), because he is still important being the Potter heir, but people are blinded by fame I guess._

harrymania 1978

_Thank you!_

Zanthyus

_I hope you liked it!_

Kittymitten

_Thank you so much! I hope you like the rest._

RebeccaSeverusSnape

_Awesome! I'm glad you liked it._

Annabeth Black

_Aww, thank you. I also prefer it when James and Lily see the error of their ways._

Broken ArchAngel

_Yes they will eventually find their children, but they will have to try very hard to make them forgive them. I like the idea of Narcisssa and Lucious and will eventually use it. Thanks! I'm not too sure about having Jackie feel all insecure and stuff, but I like the whole Tonks thing, so again, Thanks!_


	3. A Meeting In Paris

Remus Lupin sat down with a sigh. He was at 24 Grimmauld place, now the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. It had been ten years since his daughter had run away along with three of her friends.

He still remembered the week following after the event. There had been many tears and self-cursing. Everyone blamed themselves for their children feeling so neglected that they wanted to leave.

They had talked to the house elves and discovered that they had let the wards down at one specific spot for a few seconds, giving the children time to go through. James and Lily had been furious at the elves, and all but one quivered in fear at their yelling. Minky, a house elf that had apparently been pretty close to Harry, stood her ground and glared. She had acquired a strong resentment towards her older masters because of the way they had treated Harry. She even went as far as to interrupt Lily and yell right back at her.

They had had search parties everywhere within ten miles of the house, but they had found nothing. It was as though the children had disappeared. The parties searched for three days, after that they had desperately used every tracking spell they could find. Even those spells hadn't worked. Some how the children were in a warded environment. They all refused to believe they were dead.

The _Daily Prophet_ printed a story up informing the public to keep an eye out for the four kids, and if they did happen to find them they were to floo them directly to Hogwarts. It was found that Draco Malfoy, son of Lucious Malfoy, had also gone missing exactly three days after the marauders kids, but no one connected the two events. While looking for clues as to what happened to the young Malfoy, Aurors found evidence of abuse and Sr. Malfoy was tried and sent to Azkaban for a fifteen-year sentence.

Remus was only comforted by the fact that he knew Jackie was still alive. The wolf in him could sense it. He didn't tell this to Lily, James, Sirius, and Augusta (Neville's Gran) because he had no way of knowing if their kids were ok, and they were all frantic enough as it was.

Remus practically lived at Potter Manor now. His cottage reminded him too much of his family, which were now gone. He still knew Jackie was alive, but he had given up hope of ever finding her. He just hoped she was happy.

He jumped in his seat when the door to the room he was in burst open and Sirius stepped in. Sirius had lost his usual enthusiastic personality after Jake left. Sometimes they could see a glimmer of his old self when he and James would talk about the pranks they used to pull, but it never lasted long.

"Hey Mooney," Sirius greeted. He sat across from Remus and tiredly rubbed his face. Both men had put all their effort into stopping the war, and it was exhausting.

"Padfoot, are you ok?" Remus asked worriedly. Sirius had bags under his eyes and his movements were sluggish.

"Yah just tired. The Deatheaters have been way too active lately." Sirius replied.

All the Order members were pretty much always exhausted. Voldemort had returned in Harvey's first year at Hogwarts using the sorcerer's stone. Harvey, being to over confident fool he was, had tried to stop him using, quote, his 'amazing' wand skills (Note the sarcasm) to try and stop him. He was lucky to be alive.

All of Harvey's Hogwarts years had been eventful in some way, what with all the attempted attacks and kidnappings. It was driving the Order up the wall.

"Remus sighed and looked sadly at his friend. The war was really taking a lot out of them, and the depression of losing a child only made it worse, even if it was ten years ago. It made them more vulnerable.

"Maybe you should take a nap." He suggested.

"No," Sirius refused. "I just need some air. I'm going to take a walk. Would you like to come?"

Remus immediately agreed and they both got up and left the room. On their way to the door they met James.

"Hey guys," He greeted. "What are you up to?"

"We're going for a walk. I need the fresh air." Sirius explained.

"Oh well I have to deliver a message for Dumbledore to France, would you like to go for a walk there?" James asked. He wanted to get out of the old house as well.

They all agreed and quickly apparated to Paris, France. After James dropped off a message at the French ministry they all walked down a cobble stone street in silence.

James never really forgave himself for how he treated Harry. He had been a horrible father and by the time he realized that, his son was gone. When the kids had run away James and Lily took it the worst. They didn't even go into public for weeks, and when they finally did everyone could see why. James had dark circles under his eyes and Lily looked ready to snap and breakdown crying at any moment. The only people they ever let into their house anymore were Remus, Sirius, and Augusta, and every once in a while one of Harvey's friends. And Harvey's friends weren't very good company.

According to Dumbledore his four best friends were those of the prophecy and they let it all go to their heads. Harvey's friends were Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnagin, Dean Thomas, and Hermione Granger. Granger was the worst. Everyone thought she was 'the one with strength and intelligence will bring the worlds that were so long separated together,' because she was the only one in the group that used her brains at all, and she used her supposed position to get anything she wanted. Remus thought she was a spoiled brat that basked a little too much in her fame.

They were all loud and annoying, really just like Harvey, but in their eyes Harvey could do no wrong.

As they walked down a cobble stone street Sirius pulled James into a pastry shop, leaving Remus outside. He tiredly leaned against the building. He looked around at the passers by, all blissfully unaware of the war that was currently going on. The street was crowded and all the voices were blending together in an awry of confusion. Suddenly something caught his eye. At the end of the street, standing by a bench, was a young girl, probably around fifteen years old, looking through the crowd for someone. She was tall and lean, and had on a black and white stripped elbow length stripped shirt, a sleeveless black unbuttoned vest, a jean mini-skirt, and white leggings that that went just past her knees with black high tops. Her hair was light blonde, but looked white because of a single black highlight, and her eyes were liquid silver.

Remus felt as though his heart had stopped. Those were Alana's eyes. Those were Jackie's eyes.

The girl found who she was looking for and smiled warmly in greeting. Remus looked closer and knew right away that the other person was Veela. All the males passing by stared and bumped into other people. Both the girl and the Veela exchanged a few words then the girl gave the Veela a note. The Veela took it thankfully and left for an unknown location. The girl walked up the street right at him, but she just passed by. He now knew this girls was Jackie, because the wolf in him was trying to break out protectively. Completely forgetting his friends Remus started to follow her.

/

Jackie was waiting patiently at the end of a street in Paris. She was giving someone a letter that would be a big step in the war efforts. Her friends were waiting two streets away because the person would only meet with her.

She looked around the crowd, but couldn't find her. She also looked for any kind of suspicious actively on reflex. Roland had taught her well. She found none. No one knew she was going to be there except for the people she was closest to in the Jennings family. The rest of the world probably thought she was dead, but that how she wanted it. That way she was left alone with the rest of the Jennings.

She turned and spotted the person she was waiting for. A Veela named Kennedy who was very high up in the Veela community.

"Bonjour Kennedy."(Hello Kennedy) She greeted in flawless French.

Kennedy smiled brightly at her.

"Il est bon de vous voir Jackie."(It is good to see you Jackie) She said.

"S'il vous plaît appelez-moi Jax."(Please call me Jax) Jackie requested using the nickname that Jake had given her when she was eight. Everyone had called her Jax since then.

"Donc, vous avez un message pour moi?"(So you have a message for me) Kennedy asked.

"Oui je le fais," Jackie said. "Il est très important que vous obtenez ce pour le Consil Vélane tout de suite. Il a à voir avec la guerre."(It is highly crucial that you get this to the Veela council right away. It has to do with the war)

Kennedy nodded seriously and took the note. It was charms so that only a Veela could read it of the person who wrote it.

"Je le ferai. Merci beaucoup ... Jax."(I will. Thank you very much…Jax) Kennedy said uncertainly. Jackie smiled reassuringly back at her and Kennedy returned it. She wasn't used to non-Veelas treating her so normally. They usually either started or glared at her. It always made her uncomfortable.

She left quickly to deliver the note, leaving Jackie behind. Jackie walked up the street to meet up with her friends. She had an odd feeling that someone was watching her. It made the hair on her neck stand on end. She ignored the feeling and walked quickly towards her friends. She walked down two streets then turned into a seemingly empty alleyway, and was suddenly attacked by something big, furry, and purple. It was her tiger familiar, Adalain. Coldie had given it to her on her eighth birthday; around the same time she got her odd nickname. The tiger, Adalain, was pretty much a normal tiger except for two things, one she could bond with a person when she was a cud (Obviously she bonded with Jackie), and two instead of having orange, black, and white stripes, she had _purple_, black, and white stripes.

She had been waiting along with Jackie's friends for her to return. Just then Jake, Harry, Neville, Drake, and Colbie stepped out of the shadows.

"Did you do it?" Colbie questioned.

Jackie nodded getting up from the ground while absently petting Adalain.

"Nice job Jax!" Jake exclaimed childishly. "Now lets go home, I'm hungry."

Jackie shook her head in amusement. 'Only Jake would think of food now.' Drake playfully punched Jake's arm while silently laughing.

"What?" Jake asked obliviously. They all just shook their heads.

"Yeah we're all going home. Grab on guys." Harry said holding up a cup that was their port key home. Out of nowhere some one yelled "Stop!" they all turned to see a man running anxiously towards them. He looked oddly familiar.

"Activate it now!" Neville shouted.

They all grabbed on quickly while Jackie held Adalain and apparated back. They disappeared just as the man would have reached them.

/

Remus had followed the person he thought was Jackie down two streets, but stopped when she turned into an alleyway. He looked around the corner to see what she was doing. He panicked for a second when an animal collided with her, but calmed down when he saw her pet it. It was a very strange animal, a purple tiger. He knew it was a magical animal, most likely her familiar, and in a way it comforted him to know she had a friend with her, even if it was a pet.

Remus felt his heart would stop when he saw several people step out of the shadows. Not because he thought they would hurt Jackie, but because all of the, except two, looked familiar. He knew right away that he was looking at Harry, Jake, and Neville. It took all his strength to not just go over there and hug then in joy, when they all started talking he listed closely.

"Did you do it?" A girl that looked about eighteen and had purple highlights asked.

His daughter nodded as she got up from the ground and petted her tiger.

"Nice job Jax!" the kid he thought was Jake Black said. 'Jax, that's a weird nickname,' he thought. "Now lets go home. I'm hungry."

'Just like Sirius.' He was now shaking his head along with all the other kids. One playfully punched his arm, making him exclaim loudly. Remus figured he talked like that a lot.

"Yeah we're all going home. Grad on guys." The kid that looked just like James said as he pulled out an item that Remus knew was a port key and he panicked.

"Stop!" he yelled as he sprinted desperately at them.

"Activate it now!" one kid yelled. They all grabbed on while Jackie held the tiger and disappeared just as he would have reached them.

He cursed loudly and held his head in his hands.

He had been so close and now they were gone again, out of their grasp. Even though he saw them it didn't make finding them any easier.

They could be anywhere by now!

He could he hear his two friends calling him, but he just leaned against the wall behind him. Not even having the energy to call back. He had just lost his daughter. Again.

Out of nowhere he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and looked up to see James worried face. He had been so lost in thought that he hadn't even heard him arrive.

"Are you ok?" James asked.

Remus just held his head and held back a sob.

"What happened?" James questioned.

"I saw her. I saw all of them." He answered sadly.

James tensed.

"Who did you see?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Jackie, Harry, Jake, and Neville. They were with two other kids and they port keyed away before I could get to them. They're gone and I don't think we're ever going to find them now!" He shouted, voicing his thoughts.

James paled and called Sirius over. Once he got there James explained the situation and Sirius just looked relieved. He was probably just glad he now knew his son was alive. They both left to go tell Dumbledore, Lily, and Augusta what had happened while Remus went somewhere else to be alone.

He apparated to his cottage and walked the short distance to Alana's grave. When he got there he noticed that there was a flower and a note resting on the stone that he had not put there.

The flower was a black tulip with thin white stripes coming up from the stem. It looked odd, but beautiful. He bent down and picked up the note. What he read made him freeze.

_I miss you mom_

_-J_

Jackie had been there.

/

Jackie, Harry, Jake, Neville, Drake, and Colbie all landed in front of Jennings manor. Roland was standing there eagerly awaiting them. As soon as they appeared he bounded over to them.

"Did you deliver it?" He asked.

"Yup," Jake answered cheerfully. "We delivered to oh so precious letter and Jackie got to visit her mother's grave. Mission accomplished, now lets go eat!"

Roland smiled at his sarcasm and told them to go inside, where Clara had some food waiting for them, but held Jackie back.

"Do you have any idea how soon we'll get a reply?" he asked anxiously.

"No. All I know is that Kennedy said she would get the note to the Veela council as soon as possible. We could get a reply today of we could get a rely next week." Jackie replied.

Roland looked thoughtful and nodded his head at Jackie, so she went and joined her friends in the kitchen. She had decided not to tell Roland about the man that had tried to catch them. It was nothing to worry about. They got away, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that it would lead to something more. The man seemed very familiar, but she could place him so she just dismissed it.

They all had lunch together then went their separate ways. That how their days usually went. They were still as close as any friends could ever get, but they all had different schedules, and they all they all specialized in something different. Jackie specialized in hand to hand combat and knife throwing (she preferred not having to depend on her magic to get out of a fight alive), Jake in negotiations (he could talk himself out of anything) and potions, Drake at dueling and astronomy, Neville at charms and transfiguration, and Harry at painting, (it's more of a hobby) wandless magic, and karate.

Harry had discovered his love of painting when he first came to Jennings manor and had painted his wall in his room. While the other three boys chose solid colors he painted the silhouette of a tree. He was much more advanced now. He painted full out pictures and sometimes-even landscapes. His personal favorite was the one he painted of Diagon Alley. It almost looked real.

Colbie was eighteen, so she didn't train anymore. She could have left Jennings manor and gotten her own place when she turned seventeen, but she was so attached to the place and the people there that she decided to stay and help Clara around the house. To her Jackie, Harry, Neville, Jake and Drake were her younger siblings. They were her family. She knew things about them no one else knew, like the fact that Drake used to suck his thumb while he slept or that when Jackie got really mad her eyes would flash a light, golden color. Almost like a wolf's.

Drake got over his shyness after just a few weeks at the Jennings household, thanks to his friends, and he opened up to them. His fast working mind made it easy for him to win any dueling match.

Neville no longer felt the pressure he used to feel when he lived with his Gran. He knew he could just be himself now. He loved spending hours in the greenhouse, but he loved learning new charms more. He was also very good at cooking, something Jake contently teased him for, and he helped Clara make dinner ever night.

Jake was just happy that his friends were finally happy. They deserved it. He, unlike the others, missed his dad though. Sometimes he thought of going to see him again, but would decide against it. If he was caught by the Order (Of which they all knew of even though it was supposed to be secret) then that would put all of the Jennings at risk because they could find the manor if they used Veritaserum.

Overall they were happy. Their lives were a bit more complicated then before, but now they had people that loved them and that was all they needed.

To bad it wasn't going to last much longer.

/

A/N- I hope you liked! If you do please express so in a review. The more reviews I get the faster I update! Anyway, I know this chapter mainly focuses on Jackie and Remus, but the next chapter will focus on Harry and a few others. Also I have a poll up about this story that I would appreciate if you took so you could get in your opinion, and I don't really like the name of the book so if you have any ideas from what you've read so far please tell me!


	4. Memories and Mistakes

As Harry walked down to his painting lesson, he thought about the first training class he and his friends, of whom he considered his brothers and sister, had attended. Roland had kept them in one room all day to see what they were capable of so he could determine the best classes for them to take. He had them try out every option. It had been the most tiring day for all of them, but it was also one of the most memorable.

_(Flashback)_

Harry, Jake, Neville, and Drake were all sleeping peacefully in their new rooms, when suddenly their door was banged open and a small figure came bounding in.

"Rise and Shine. Get your lazy butts out of bed! It's our first full day at Jennings manor!" Jackie yelled as she did a little dance in the center of the room.

When no one moved she ran out of the room and returned with Colbie right behind her. The shared a mischievous look then opened their mouths wide.

"GET UP!" They both yelled at the top of their lungs.

Jake was so startled he fell out of his bed and hit the ground with a thud, Drake shot up into a sitting position, his eyes wide, Harry, who was used to being woke up in unpleasant ways, just threw his legs over the bed and stood up to get ready, and Neville grumpily threw a pillow that Jackie easily dodged.

"If you are not down for breakfast in ten minutes I am going to come up here and magically glue you to the ceiling." Jackie threatened when she saw them all sluggishly make their way to their dressers. She then left the room with Colbie to go and eat breakfast.

"I'm going to murder that girl." Jake muttered. Harry and Neville snickered while Drake looked horrified.

"Kidding." Jake said defensively and Drake relaxed.

Once they were all dressed and had their teethed brushed, they made their way downstairs to eat, much more alert.

When they opened the door to the dinning room they were shocked to see Jackie laughing happily with Bella, (Or Bella-Sara) one of the Jennings they had met the day before. Bella was sixteen, but did not seem to mind speaking with Jackie, who was eleven years younger, but acted so much older due to unpleasant circumstances.

Harry noticed that all the kids they had met before were all seated at the table; along with a few they had yet to meet. He still knew that all the Jennings weren't there because the table did not seat 36 kids, although it did seat a lot.

All four boys sat down and Jackie told them what they would be doing that day.

"We will be spending the whole day with Roland," she explained. "So he can figure out which courses would be best for us to take. Colbie said it was exhausting, but fun!"

Jackie was practically jumping up and down in her seat. She was acting just like her age for the first time in her life. She had a childish spark in her eye that was not there a few days ago.

Jake beamed at her. This is what he had always wanted for them and they finally had it. They were _happy._

They finished their food and then all five of them went to find Roland. He was waiting for them in a room with mirrors for walls and the ground was covered in mats. In other words, it was a nightmare.

"Oh no! Mats mean we're going to exercise." Neville groaned.

Roland smiled slyly and asked them all to sit.

"Today will consist of many tests. I have to find which options fit you best, or really what your best at. First we will see how well you are at defending yourself without magic and with, then we will see how your dueling skills are, after that we'll check all the courses they have at Hogwarts, not that I expect you to know all that-"

The kids all snickered, because they did know all that. When you go out of your way to hide from your parents, even if they don't care where you are, you get bored, _very bored_, and have plenty of time to read. So they all read the Hogwarts school books so the would be better prepared for when they started school.

"-but I still need to see how much you do know. Then we will try wandless magic, which I know your all good at, and you can just do whatever, but this will take up most of the day." Roland finished.

Neville was looking at the mats with contempt. He did not like all the active activities. It was not that he was out of shape, no that wasn't it at all, he was just extremely uncoordinated.

Roland clapped his hands loudly. "OK, let's get started."

He had Jackie stand up and he showed her a move that, if preformed correctly, would get her hand out of his grip. Jackie looked bored and Harry could tell she wasn't paying any attention, and that meant this would end badly… for Roland. When Roland actually grabbed her hand she snapped out of her reverie and jumped to action, letting her instincts take over.

She grabbed Roland's arm with her free hand and pulled him with surprising might into the wall. Roland's face hit the wall with a sickening crack, then Jackie flipped him with both hands, which were now free, and pinned him to the floor.

When Jackie realized what she had done her eyes grew wide and she jumped of Roland, apologies rolling quickly off her tongue. To everyone's surprise Roland burst out laughing the second he was off the ground.

"That was one of the most unexpected things that has ever happened me! How in the world are you that strong? Your only five years old!" He exclaimed doing some spell to fix his broken nose and wipe away the blood.

Jackie shifted uncomfortably. She knew the reason she was so strong was because her dad was a werewolf and he passed some of the genes onto her. It not only gave her extraordinary strength, but amazing reflexes and intuition.

"Never mind, you do not have to answer, but _hand to hand combat_ is diffidently going one of your courses. You may sit down now." Roland said kindly. Jackie grinned and took a seat next to Drake.

They all tried their best at fighting physically, but weren't very good, especially Neville. It just wasn't for them.

When they did dueling Drake got hold of Roland's wand within three minutes and Neville amazed them all with his skills in transfiguration and charms, finally they made it to wandless magic, Harry's favorite thing to practice.

Roland positioned him twenty feet across from him and they both bowed and started the magical fight.

It started with harmless simple spells, but started to heat up very fast.

Roland threw a body binding spell and it almost hit him so he sent a leg lock curse and Roland easily deflected it.

Harry started getting impatient so he picked it up a notch. He sent a cunfundus charm and an avis spell successfully confusing Roland so he sent out another leg lock curse and accused his wand to himself.

Roland looked at him in wonder.

"That was some of the best windless magic I have ever seen, not that I've seen much, but still, well done Harry. You did very good." He congratulated.

Harry looked stunned that he was getting any kind of praise at all. At home it as always 'Harvey' this and 'Boy-Who-Lived' that, never any thing about him though. The only people that ever really encouraged or complimented him were his friends, not his family, although to him they were his family.

That night they all went to sleep knowing that the life they would have at Jennings manor would totally and completely different, but only in good ways. They finally found a family and a place where they belonged.

_(End Flashback)_

Harry smiled fondly at the memory. That was the first time in his life that he felt proud of his ability with magic. He was amazed that most wizards believed wandless magic was hard. It came naturally for him and his friends. It was simply easy. The way he saw it was that the ministry for magic started the rumor so wizards would doubt themselves and there would be less of a chance of anyone ever taking over there government. And now they had that git of a minister, Fudge, in office during a _war_. There was no way they even stood a chance with him in charge.

But he didn't worry about it too much. Roland had told them all that he had a plan, a plan that would help in the efforts to stop Voldemorts reign.

He hadn't told them everything, but he had certain jobs for each of them. Jackie already knew what hers was, but she refused to tell anyone. Harry knew that Roland had a job for him also, Roland had told him so himself, but he also said that he couldn't know just yet, that he had to wait, and so wait he did. He wasn't sure if Neville, Jake, or Drake had their jobs yet, but he hoped that they didn't. He wanted them to enjoy a warless life for as long a possible.

They might act like warriors, but he knew they had soft spots. He remembered the one time they had convinced Drake to speak of his old life, the one before the Jennings. It had been horrible.

_(Flashback)_

It was their fourth week at the Jennings and all six of them, Harry, Drake, Jackie, Colbie, and Neville, were in the boy's room studying for a test that they all had the next day. Drake was tapping his pencil on his notebook and he had a far away look on his face.

"Would you stop that? It's driving me insane!" Neville suddenly shouted looking directly at Drake's moving pencil.

Drake's far away look disappeared and he flinched involuntary, then he apologized and tried to continue and study, but Jake knew something was up.

"What were you thinking about Drake?" He asked thoughtfully.

Drake just cringed and shook his head. Now everyone was looking at Drake with curiosity.

"You can tell us you know? You can trust us." Jackie said sincerely.

"It was nothing, now can we please just get back to studying?" Drake said quickly.

Now Jackie had a determined look on her face.

"No you should tell us so we can help you." She pushed.

A tear fell down Drake's face, unexpectedly startling them all. Neville quickly get up and put an arm around him.

"Hey it's ok. You don't have to tell us anything. We understand." He said soothingly. Everyone nodded.

But Drake now shook his head.

"No I think you have the right to know, you all told me your stories." He decided.

Everyone was quiet, waiting patently for Drake to start.

"My dad… he was one of the supporters of the Dark Lord. He wanted me to be one too, even at a young age, but I saw what that man did, and it was horrible. I didn't agree with any of it, so my dad punished me whenever I refused to do something. He was trying to make me as cruel as he was, but I just couldn't be no matter what he did, and what he did… it was terrible. It hurt. I just, I don't know if I can ever go back to a normal life. The only reason I don't have any scars is because my dad found a dark spell that made them all go away so no one would find out what he did." By the time he was done he was full out crying, consumed in memories.

Jackie was hugging him, while Neville still had his arm around his shoulders.

"We'll make sure you get to have a normal life, ok Drake? I promise even if it's just for a little while." Jackie stated.

Everyone nodded and gave Drake encouraging smiles.

"Awwww, group hug!" Colbie suddenly yelled and she too hugged Drake while everyone soon followed.

"Thanks guys. This means more to me than you know." Drake said happily, letting a huge smile spread over his face.

_(End Flashback)_

And he had though that his old life had been bad. Drake's had so much worse. Now Drake was wholly happy. They all made sure he was never pulled back into old, painful memories. They would distract him before he had a chance to.

He realized that he was standing in frond of their door. He had been thinking so hard about their first few weeks at Jennings manor that he hadn't even noticed. He looked at the sign on the door that read:

Kyro

Emeralds

Klutz

Jinx

They all had codenames in case of emergencies. They hardly ever used them, all except Jackie, whose codename was Jax, but it was fun picking them out and they all had their codenames posted on their doors.

He looked down the hall at Jackie's room's door and read the codenames off there:

Juno

Glimmer

Creide

Jax

The other two girls that shared Colbie and Jackie's room, Loala and Serena, were the two girls opposites. It was funny watching them fight about the stupidest things.

When they came to Jennings manor all their personalities changed a little, because they were able to completely be themselves, but Jackie by far changed the most. It took about a year or two before she really started acting that way, but she still did, and still does.

She wasn't the obedient and well-behaved girl she used to be. She didn't talk all that much and she had a glare that could kill. She hated sexist kids and even punched Kip once in the jaw when he stated that girls would never be as strong and daring as boys were. And then to prove he was wrong she picked him up and threw him into the pool in the backyard, when he couldn't even pick her up. She spoke her mind and was shockingly blunt. If she didn't like you, you would know.

Jake was the same as always. A jokester that wouldn't take anything seriously, and Neville was way more independent and he wasn't nearly as clumsy as he used to be, although he kept he codename, he took to working out and gained some major muscle.

Drake was just happy, but he always a snide remark ready for when it was needed.

He didn't think that he had changed that much. He had just found a passion that he took seriously: painting. His personality was pretty much the same. He hardly ever spoke and had a perfect emotionless face, one that no one could read. But he had been having weird dreams. Ones where he could see the Dark Lord and what he was planning and he felt pain through his scar, but he never told anyone. He figured his mind was just playing tricks on him.

He sighed and turned to make his way down the hall. He wished it would stay this way forever.

He wished in vain.

/

Harvey walked down Diagon Alley with an annoying confidence. He would wink at girls and they would sigh and sway even though he wasn't all that good looking. He looked nothing like his twin, who he thought was dead, but really didn't care, as long as all the attention was on him.

He had tried to add in red and gold highlights in his hair to show his Gryffindor pride, but he had messed up and the highlights looked like a nasty brown color. He had also tried to spell he eyes to look an even brighter green, but now they just looked dull, like someone took the shine out of them.

He was with his four friends and they all had the same cockiness about them. They held their noses in the air in a way that said 'we're so much better than you.'

"Hey let's go over to the ice cream store I'm hungry." Ron said. He was always hungry. He was the flabby one of the group, always demanding food. He didn't look like he could ever save anyone.

"Sure but there looks like there's a long line." Harvey stated.

Hermione smirked. "We'll take care of that." She said snottily.

They walked over and as soon as they went to the back of the line Hermione started.

"Move now! This is the '_Boy-Who-Lived!' _ He saved you all, so move out of our way and let us through! _I'm_ the one who will bring separated worlds together, so you should all be thanking me in advance!" she shouted rudely.

Everyone was so shocked that someone would speak to them all like that, that they complied.

The five kids smiled smugly and got their ice cream. When they were outside they were shocked to see everyone running and screaming in panic.

"Deatheater attack, Deatheater attack!" Was all they could hear.

They all shared a horrified look.

"Quick let's go find my dad!" Harvey said quickly.

"No wait!" Seamus said grabbing Harvey's arm. "We could defeat them. We're the prophecy kids!"

Harvey looked scared but he nodded and they ran at the Deatheaters at the end of the street.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little Potter brat. Come to defeat me?" One asked in mock terror.

Harvey felt his confidence rise.

"Yes I will. I'm the Boy-Who-Lived. I'm the most powerful wizard ever!" He said with a smirk.

He was shocked when all the Deatheaters laughed.

"Why aren't you scared? You should be scared. I will be the ruin of all of you!" He demanded, even stomping his foot. This just made the Deatheaters laugh harder.

"Our master will be glad we caught you, but we don't need your annoying friends. They leave now! They will just get in the way." A Deatheater said.

Harvey felt the presences behind him move away. He looked and saw his friends were no longer there.

"Guys?" He said weakly.

A Deatheater grabbed his arm and apparated him away. Then he was in a castle. The room was dark and it looked menacing.

"We got him master. He came right to us, we didn't even have to look." The Deatheater that held his arm said in a voice that told Harvey he had a wicked smile on his face.

He heard a dark chuckle and felt a shiver go up his back. Voldemort was there.

"Excellent. Bring him to me." The dark lord said.

Once he was in front of the most horrible wizard of all time he was pushed to his knees.

"Do you have any idea how long I've waited for this? I will enjoy this immensely young Potter." Voldemort whispered in his ear.

Then the wizard picked up his wand and said the one word he had been dreading.

"Crucio!" The Dark Lord said calmly.

Harvey felt the most unbearable pain shoot through him and he screamed at the top of his lungs. When Voldemort finally let it up it had felt like he had been under the curse for hours but it had only been five minutes.

"I have heard from my spy's that you and me have some kind of connection through that scar of yours. Yet you have not been showing any signs that it is true, although I know it is true. So why haven't you been warning Dumbledore of my attacks?" Voldemort asked no one in particular with a thoughtful expression.

Something must have dawned on him for his face suddenly showed understanding and he laughed, a long and triumphant laugh.

"The old fool! How could he have missed this?" He said happily.

One Deatheater took an attentive step forward.

"What do you mean master? We do not understand."

Voldemort looked at him with a nasty joy in his eyes.

"This little Potter isn't _the _little Potter. I can't believe I didn't see it myself. That night was all a blur though. This pathetic excuse of a wizard is not the Boy-Who-Lived, no, his brother is, and I haven't felt any disturbance so that means the child is still alive. You may do what you what with the brat, just keep him alive. I want him to tell the old headmaster what we have discovered." He said getting up to leave.

All the Deatheaters looked down at Harvey with cruel smiles.

/

James Potter was frantic. He son had been taken by Deatheaters five hours ago and he was almost expecting the worst. He was currently discussing plans to raid the knot castle to see if his son was there when all of a sudden a bloody heap appeared in the middle of the room.

"Harvey!" Lily yelled in horror as she realized the bloody heap was her son. She ran to him and stated healing his wounds.

"Oh Harvey! What happened to you?" She asked sadly.

"My friends abandoned me and left me to he-who-must-not-be-named, that's what happened!" He said in a scratchy voice. James turned to Harvey's friends who where huddled in the corner with anger in his eyes. They hadn't mentioned that.

"We're sorry!" Deans said quickly. "We knew you could take them."

"That's just it," Harvey said with a humorless laugh. " I didn't take them. I never stood a chance."

"What do you mean, of course you took them? How else would you have made it back?" James asked.

"They wanted me to deliver a message to Dumbledore." He explained.

Lily left to quickly find the headmaster while the others asked more questions.

"Did you get to see _him?_

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"What curses did they use on you?"

"We should have stayed with you!"

"Yah, together we could have taken them. We're the prophecy kids!"

Harvey snorted and looked at them in disbelief. The last few hours had changed him. He now knew that he was never powerful enough to take out Voldemort. He didn't understand how he or anyone else for that matter ever thought that he had a chance.

"You aren't honesty deluded enough to think that are you?" he asked.

Everyone looked at him in confutation.

"What do you mean by that Harvey?" Dumbledore asked coming out of nowhere.

He always had a tendency to show up when everyone was least expecting it.

They all jumped and turned to him. The sparkle in his eyes was gone and in place of it was a shocking seriousness.

"Harvey needs to rest first, then you can question him." Lily said sternly.

She helped Harvey to a bed and gently set him down. He quickly fell asleep to Lily finishing treating his wounds.

When he woke up he ate and purposely made everyone what to hear what he had to say. He was mad that his friends had abandoned him and also extremely disappointed in himself. He didn't want to ever have to tell them what he had discovered, so he delayed it as long as possible.

"Ok Harvey. I think you have had enough time to rest. We need some answers." Dumbledore said suddenly.

Harvey looked into his eyes. The headmaster had always been like a grandfather to him, but right now he was furious at the old man. He had not only messed up his life, but also ruined his brothers. If Harry had been deemed the Boy-Who-Live then he wouldn't have ran away and felt neglected. If Harry wasn't on their side in the war then it was his parents and Dumbledore's fault, although he wished he had at least tried to be a better brother. He regretted it all now.

"Shoot." He said simply.

"What did you mean when you said, 'you aren't honesty deluded enough to think that are you?'" Dumbledore asked.

"What I meant was that in order for them to be the prophecy kids they would have to be friends with the Boy-Who-Lived and I am not the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry is." He answered.

Everyone started at him with wide eyes, not having the voice to speak.

/

A/N: I hope you all liked it! I'm glad I was able to post again so soon! I would really appreciate review, and thank you so much to those who reviewed last time. I got a surprising amount. See? The more reviews I get, the faster I post**! I would love to see if you could all guess whose codename is whose! Kudos to whoever gets it right! I HAVE PICS OF HOW I IMAGINE THE PEOPLE IN MY STORY ON MY PROFILE! CHECH THEM OUT! Again I would love it if you took my poll, although in the end I'm still making the final decision, but I want to know you opinion. Oh and don't forget to wish your mom happy mothers day!**


	5. Food Fight

No one said a word. No one knew what to say. How could they have been so wrong? Harry is the real Boy-Who-Lived… that was just too unexpected.

Lily burst out crying and James went over to comfort her. The subject of their eldest son was a very sensitive one.

"Now you see don't you?" Harvey asked. "I was never powerful enough to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and we don't know how powerful Harry is. No one paid enough attention to him when he was still around!" he finished bitterly.

"We need to find Harry now! We need to triple the search, get everyone looking for him and his friends." Lily said hysterically.

"Lily calm down, we'll find Harry. Don't worry." James soothed.

"Lily is right, we will need more people out on the lookout for him. We need him now more than ever, and his friends are just as important." Dumbledore said in a commanding voice.

Harvey snorted.

"You think you have the right to speak of Harry like that, like you can just control him? Do you even remember how you treated him? He probably hates us all, and he has every right to! I seem to remember one time you came over to Potter manor to speak to our parents and told him right out that he was not as important as me, which obviously wasn't true, and he ran to his room crying. But did anyone care? Nooo! He was just four years old at the time. You practically crushed his dreams; no you did crush his dreams. He is most likely happier now than he ever was with us! You should just leave him alone." Harvey said directly to Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry Harvey," Dumbledore said not sounding sorry at all. "But we need him and his friends in order to win this war. No matter what we need him."

"You all disgust me." Harvey stated as he got up and left the room.

All of Harvey's friends were shocked. They weren't what they had thought they were. They had thought they would be famous, heck they were famous, but they wouldn't be any more. They would be seen as fakes, as spoiled brats.

"No, no!" Hermione yelled shrilly in anger. "It's not true! We are the prophecy kids and Harvey is the Boy-Who-Lived! I will not believe anything else. I refuse!"

All the adults stared at her in shock and they could all hear Harvey laughing outside the room.

Remus, who had been silent until now, stepped forward.

"Does this mean that there is a possibility that Jackie, Jake, Neville, and someone else are the prophecy kids?" He asked in shock.

Hermione huffed in annoyance, but everyone ignored her.

"I believe so, but I will not know for sure until we have them here." Dumbledore answered.

"But what if they refuse to help us? We aren't exactly well liked by them." Remus inquired. He didn't want his daughter to be forced into anything against her will no matter what.

"We will cross that bridge if we have to, we don't have to think about that now." Dumbledore said absently, but Remus knew he didn't think that would happen. The headmaster was person who expected to be respected, and would take nothing less.

'He's going to have some major problems with Jackie if she is anything like Alana,' Remus thought as he massaged his temples.

"I need some time to myself. I'll see you guys later. Remus said tiredly as he got up and left the room.

He left the Order headquarters not really sure where he was going. He just walked and thought.

He knew they would find Jackie and her friends, but he wasn't sure what would happen when they did. Most likely the kids would be anything but pleased to see their families again. All these years they had been perfectly safe, and from what little the Order knew, they were staying wherever they were at willingly.

He may want his daughter back to make amends and to be a proper father, but if she was happy wherever she was he didn't want to be responsible for taking that away from her. If Dumbledore thought he could just take Harry, Jackie and the others out of their current lives and expect them to willingly help them he had another thing coming. How could he be so dull?

Remus stopped and looked up.

He realized that he had walked right to the house that Nymphadora Tonks was currently staying at. She was one of the members that were not on duty so she was most likely still sleeping.

He smiled and knocked on the door anyway. Tonks opened it tiredly, since it was still so early and he had been right about her being asleep, but she perked up when she saw who it was. Her hair, which had been a mousy brown, turned a bright neon green color. It was a rat's nest and she self-consciously petted it down, trying to tame it.

"Wotcher Remus! Come right on inside, just give me a minute to freshen myself up, ok?" she said quickly. She grabbed his arm tightly, pulled him inside, closed the door, and ran up the stairs to her room with an energy that suggested she had just had a bunch of sugary cereal, and not just woke up.

Remus smiled up at her in amusement. He had thought that he would never be able to love again after Alana, but no he realized that that was a little dramatic, and Alana would want him to be happy. He couldn't help the feelings he was starting to develop for Tonks. She was just so spirited and happy. He could always count on her to perk up his own mood. Tonks was one of the only people he would talk to about Jackie and she would listen silently and always knew just what to say after he was finished his story or rant.

He knew that she was a lot younger than him, but at their specific ages it didn't matter as much as when you are even younger. He had only known her for a few years because she had been in Auror training. She had gone to Hogwarts a few years after him so he had never known her from there.

She never cared about his being a werewolf. When he had told her she had just brushed it off. That was one of the things he loved about her. She didn't have any prejudice.

At that moment she came bounding down the stairs. Her hair was still a mess, but it looked as though she put it that way purposefully and she had on a Bright orange tight fitted t-shirt with black jeans. She had a huge smile on her face and she was beautiful.

'Oh gosh,' he though morbidly. 'What will Jackie think when she comes here and sees me with Tonks and I almost a couple?' He knew that would not end well. He dreaded it already.

/

Hermione Granger was furious. Her mind was moving at a million miles an hour, trying to process what she had just found out only moments ago.

She angrily picked up her wand and blasted a lamp into tiny pieces.

Before she had come to the wizarding world she had been all alone, but when she was on the train heading to Hogwarts she befriended Harvey and was soon hailed as one of the prophecy kids. Then she was never alone and she liked it. She loved all the attention she got from the fame. It made her feel wanted, something she had never really felt before.

She was smart and relatively pretty, and apparently was destined to do something great, but now that was all ruined.

She wasn't going to be famous anymore. She was going to be a nobody again, and all because it turned out that Harvey wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived! Apparently his stupid brother was.

She hated the idea that she would be ignored again. She would possibly even be hated because everyone had though she was something special, and now they would fell deceived, like they had wasted their time and energy on her.

She would hold on to what little she had for as long as she could. She would try to convince people that Harvey was wrong and that he was the Boy-Who-Lived.

No she knew that wouldn't work. Harvey now resented her and the others and would do everything he could to tell everyone what he had discovered. No, instead she would get revenge.

She was going to get that Harry Potter, and whoever happens to be the one to take hr place too. Even if it was the last thing she did!

/

Roland walked into the giant living room at Jennings manor. Pretty much all of the kids were currently in there. Most were watching a movie while the others were either reading or playing a board game. He saw Jackie in the corner on a couch in the middle of a fight with one of the new kids. He was fourteen and, unlike most of the kids he took in, he had a chance to go to Hogwarts, so he was used to using a want to do magic.

The kids name was Rick Coleman, and he was one of the few kids that came to Jennings manor for the first time in their teens. Most of the kids were children when they first came. It made teaching them wandless magic much easier. Rick had been a Slytherin and was picked on mercilessly by the other students. You add that to his home life and you get one messed up kid, so Roland listened to his and Jackie's argument in case it got out of hand, and with Jackie it usually did.

"I don't see how you can use one of these things." Jackie said holding Rick's wand in disgust.

"It's a wand-"

"It's a glorified stick."

"-and everyone, except you people apparently, uses them." Rick continues as if nothing had been said.

"Well I think they are a sign of weakness." Jackie stated.

'Oh no, this wasn't going to end well,' Roland thought. All kids that had any kind of experience like his don't like showing weakness, so that was one of the worst things she could have said.

"I don't care what you think." Rick said angrily.

"I don't care that you don't care."

"Why can't you just stop talking?"

"'Cause I don't want to."

"You sound like a little kid you know that?"

"Yup."

"You don't care do you?"

"Nope."

"Could you please just shut up?"

"If you can make me."

"Both of you stop!" Roland interfered.

Both of their heads swerved to look at his face.

"Can you please just both be quiet?" He asked pleadingly.

Jackie grumbled something under her breath, but nodded anyway, and Rick just glared at her, which she returned with ten times the force. Rick paled and looked away. When Jackie wanted to be, she could be scary.

"I'm going to find Colbie." Jackie said after a minute of silence. "She's probably in the kitchen helping Clara and Neville with dinner." Then she left without another word.

Roland watched her leave, his face thoughtful.

Jackie and her friends were all so different from when they first came here. He knew it was a good thing. They got to be themselves with out any kind of interference or suppression. He also knew that Harry, Jackie, Neville, Drake, and Jake were much more important at the moment then they thought.

He hadn't told them yet, not because he was trying to manipulate them or use them in any way, but because he wanted them to have a chance to really be kids. They had already lost five years of their childhood because of their incompetent parents, and he knew that when it came time to tell them and they took their place in the war they would have to make some very grown up decisions.

Right now he had Jackie already starting part of the prophecy, but she didn't know. He knew that the prophecy that everyone thought was Harvey's was really Harry's. There were many things that proved it was true. One was that if old buffoon Dumbledore had looked for a magical signature in Harvey's scar he would have found none, whereas Harry's did and the magical signature was very strong, another thing was one of the lines in the prophecy. It said 'He and his four friends that stand as strong as a pack.' That applies to Harry and his friends because of Jackie. She had some of the instincts of a wolf, thanks to her werewolf father, and she saw her friends, as well as had the same protectiveness to them, as a pack.

Suddenly remembering why he had come into the living room in the first place he got up, said goodbye to Rick, and headed for the kitchen.

/

Jackie walked into the living room, not really sure why she was there, and sat down at a random spot.

She felt a presence beside her and turned to see the new kid, Rick Coleman, sitting next to her. He was only a year younger than her, and she could practically feel the self-doubt rolling off him in waves. She was curious about his life at Hogwarts, so she decided to see if she could find anything out about him.

"So kid, you went to Hogwarts right?" she asked him. She had always wondered what the classes were like there.

Rick looked at her uncertainly, but still answered.

"Y-yes, I did. I was in the Slytherin house." He answered gloomily.

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" she asked.

He looked at her like she had three heads.

"Have you ever read _Hogwarts: A History_?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Well then you should know Salazar Slytherin wasn't exactly a good or nice wizard. Almost all the dark wizards that have ever gone to Hogwarts were in Slytherin, and all the houses, especially Gryffindor, Hate all the people in Slytherin. It was a bit worse for me because my Parents were well known Voldemort supporters. They liked everything he stood for. I never had much of an opinion on the matter. They were really into the dark arts and but they weren't Deatheaters. I'm sure if they could have been though they would have. They were already under close ministry watch. They also believed in the worse kind of discipline." He finished with a shiver. His eyes were distant and Jackie knew he had been through similar things as Drake.

"I know about the whole 'Slytherin is a hated house' kind of thing and I don't understand how the other houses could be so dull, well not really the Gryffindors, they're naturally pretty stupid, although not all are. Slytherin is a house for the ambitious and sly, the only reason they act the way they do is because people expect it of them. I've always thought if I had a chance to go to Hogwarts, I would ask the sorting hat to place me in Slytherin, give everyone a shock. Especially those Gryffindor dunderheads." Jackie replied with a smirk.

"You certainly know a lot more about Hogwarts then I expected. How. I mean it's not like you have ever been there?" Rick asked, his gaze confused.

"We have contacts there. We have contacts everywhere. We need to in order to know what's going on, since we have to keep the whole Jennings family secret, or else they could make us all go back to our old homes. You probably know all of them. It changes to a different person for a specific house though if the current contact graduates or someone gets suspicious of them. That's what happened to our old Gryffindor contacts. They are still at the school and they do still write, but only because some of us are friends with them. They don't pass on information like they used to. Their mother and some friends started to notice the abnormally large amount of letter they sent and got." She explained.

It was true. Their last Gryffindor contacts had been Fred and George Weasley. They had been extremely useful because their parents were in the Order and they could get a lot of information from eavesdropping on their meetings, and not only that but Bill Weasley had been the Gryffindor contact when he was at Hogwarts, as had Charlie Weasley, so they knew they could trust the twins from them. But Molly Weasley started asking them too many questions, so they had to op out. The new contact was perfect because sending a lot of letters wouldn't catch any more attention on them, because she was a girl and tended to write a lot as it was.

"Who are your current contacts?" Rick asked.

"Well in the Hufflepuff house we have Susan Bones, she's very nice and always gets us info on what's going on in the ministry since her aunt works there, in the Ravenclaw house we have Luna Lovegood, she always send us a copy of _The Quibbler_ which is surprisingly interesting, in Gryffindor we have Romilda Vane, personally I think Neville fancies her, and in Slytherin we have Blaize Zambini. He's the most helpful because he gets us information on when and where Deatheater attacks will be from the junior Deatheaters, and he sometimes even manages to tell us what Voldemort has planed, so we can counter his attacks before anyone even knows there _is _an attack." She said happily. Blaize was a close friend of hers and she was almost proud of how helpful he was to them.

Rick had taken all this information quietly. Jackie guessed he was evaluating how those specific kids acted at Hogwarts to try and find any proof or slip-ups that showed they had been helping them.

"It makes sense I guess," Rick thought aloud. "All the kids you mentioned, except Zambini, were nicer to me then all the other students."

"Yeah, Blaize has to keep a cover. He has to seem mean or else the junior Deatheaters wouldn't share any information with they knew with him. Really he is a nice person." She explained.

Rick looked doubtful, but he kept his mouth shut. Something Jackie appreciated. When it came to Blaize she tended to get defensive. He had to act cruel, when on the inside he hated himself for it, but with the information he gave them, he was responsible for saving a lot of lives.

"What are the classes at Hogwarts like?" she asked him. They may have had contacts but they didn't really mention all that much about the actual school, even of they were close friends with some of the Jennings.

He told her all about the teachers and the course work they did. To her the work material was a little weak. It was all of the stuff they had learned when they had been much younger, but she didn't say it out loud to him, he was just starting to get comfortable around her, he wasn't so tense. It went really well… until he showed her his wand.

"I don't see how you can use one of these things." She said with her lips curled in disgust.

"It's a wand-"

"It's a glorified stick." She interjected matter of factly.

"-and everyone, except you people apparently, uses them." Rick said, bluntly ignoring her.

"Well I think they are a sign of weakness." She stated, wanting to see how he would react.

"I don't care what you think." He said angrily.

"I don't care that you don't care." She retaliated childishly.

"Why can't you just stop talking?" he asked exasperatedly.

"'Cause I don't want to."

"You sound like a little kid you know that?"

"Yup."

"You don't care do you?"

"Nope." She said popping the 'p'.

"Could you please just shut up?"

"If you can make me."

"Both of you just stop!" Roland suddenly said.

Both of then looked at him in surprise. They hadn't noticed him come over.

"Can you please both be quiet?" He asked pleadingly.

"I suppose I did go little too far." Jackie grumbled and nodded, Rick just glared at her, so she glared right back. Apparently she was a lot scarier than him, because he paled and looked away/

"I'm going to go find Colbie." She decided after a minute of silence. She didn't want to make Rick any more uncomfortable. "She's probably in the kitchen helping Clara and Neville make dinner." She said to herself more than anyone else as she got up and left the room.

She went straight to the kitchen and opened the door. She had been right. Clara, Colbie, and Neville were all currently making lasagna for dinner. With Clara, everything had to be made form scratch, and nothing with magic. She said it took away the homemade taste.

"Can I help you guys at all?" she asked.

Clara looked up and smiled.

"Would you mind putting away the flour and bowels we used to make the dough? It's just getting in the way now." She asked.

Jackie smiled back and started on the task right away. She rinsed and dried the bowels, and then she put them in the cupboard. When she finished that she grabbed the flour bag and picked it up, but she stumbled because she was surprised at how heavy it was.

"Here let me hel-"

Neville had tried to help her by grabbing the other side of the bag, but he had tripped, before he even had a chance to finish his sentence, and fell face first into the bag instead, sending all it's contents flying all over Jackie.

She blinked in surprise and looked down at herself. She was covered in the fine white powder.

"Your dead Longbottom!" She yelled with a sly smile, using his old last name.

She then grabbed some eggs off the counter and crushed them down on his head.

Colbie burst out laughing and Neville looked at her in shock. Clara just looked at the now dirty floor and then up at them with her eyebrows raised.

"You are all cleaning that up. I refuse to." She said, trying to keep a serious face, but failing miserably.

Neville snapped out of it and glared playfully at the still laughing form of Colbie. He took the crushed tomatoes he had been preparing for dinner and threw them right at her. It splattered all over her shirt, staining it bright red.

Colbie stopped laughing immediately. She looked at Neville in mock anger. She filled the spoon she still had in her hand with whipped cream that was supposed to be for dessert and prepared to launch it at him. Clara stepped in front of him.

"Alright, I think it's time to sto-"

She had said it too late. The cream hit her in the middle of the forehead. She squeezed her eyes shut and smiled hugely.

"Your all going down." She threatened.

"Colbie squealed and lunged behind the counter. The next second food was flying everywhere.

About five minutes later the door opened and Roland stepped in. he looked at them all, at the ceiling and floor, and then he busted out laughing.

"Ok, ok. Calm down!" He shouted above the screams and laughter.

They all froze and looked at him.

Jackie had a bunch of mashed potatoes in her hand and she had it in the air ready to throw, Neville sprawled out on the ground attempting to use a pan to shield his face, Colbie was standing on the counter still holding the pot she had just empted on Clara above her head, and Clara was trying to get the pasta sauce out of her hair.

"What happened?" He asked breathlessly.

Jackie dropped the mashed potatoes and pointed at Neville.

"It was his fault. Blame it all on him." She said in mock seriousness.

Neville threw the pan down and started to protest.

"Hey it's ok, no one's in any trouble. I just need to barrow Jackie for a minute." He said with his hands raised.

Jackie followed him out of the room yelling; "Have fun cleaning up!" over her shoulder. Once out of the kitchen she banished all the food off her.

"So what do you need?" She asked Roland.

"I have another job I need you to do. You are going to have to go to Diagon Alley." He explained.

"I don't mind doing it, but I do have a question." She said.

"Shoot."

"Why do you want me to do all this? Why not Harry, or even Jake, he the one that's great at talking to other people?"

Roland shifted uncomfortably.

"I have my reasons. Let's just say you _need_ to do it." He said sounding sure of himself.

"Oookay whatever, I'll still do it. When do you want me to go?" She asked.

"Tomorrow morning."

When they finished talking about all the details she left to help finish cleaning up the kitchen. She knew Roland was hiding something, but she wouldn't push him to tell her anything. It was his business and she didn't really have to know, so she just let it go. She didn't mind helping him out, especially if it would help them win the war.

She also didn't know she was going to find out soon anyway.

/

A/N: ok so here's the answers to the whole code name thing:

Juno-Serena Kyro-Drake

Glimmer-Loala Emeralds-Harry

Creide-Colbie Klutz-Neville

Jax-Jackie Jinx-Jake

No one got them all right, but you were all close! Anyway just so you know **I HAVE ANOTHER POLL UP TO HELP ME DECIDE THE PAIRINGS IN THE STORY! IF YOU WANT TO ADD IN YOUR OPINION PLEASE DO IT RIGHT AWAY! **I also have pics on my profile that are pretty close to how I imagine my character. I hope you liked it! Rick won't be a very important character, but he will be in the story again! Don't worry thestory will pick up on thenext chapter**. It will be about their first encounter with their old families! Please please please review! The more reviews receive the faster I update! This chapter is one of the examples! I got a good amount of reviews and posted this about four days sooner than I expected. Enjoy **


	6. It All Comes Crashing Down

Jackie woke up to something wet and slimy on her face. She opened her eyes and saw Adalain looking down at her with her tongue hanging out.

"Ug, gross." She said getting up and wiping the slobber off her face. She looked around and noticed that her three roommates were still asleep.

She walked to the door and beckoned Adalain over. Once in the hall she quietly closed the door and raced Adalain down the hall and to the kitchen.

Before she opened the door she heard voices inside. She decided to give whoever was inside time to finish their conversation. As she was going to wait in the living room she heard her name mentioned so she stayed and listened in.

"I think we should tell them now before they find out from someone else." She heard Clara exclaim.

So it was Clara and Roland who were talking.

"Now is not the time." Roland said stubbornly.

"You may think so, but now it's not just you an me who know the truth. Pretty much everyone knows! It's all over the paper." Clara said. From what Jackie could hear she was pacing the floor. Whatever they were talking about was making her extremely anxious.

"The only one the public knows about is Harry. They don't know about Jackie, Neville, Drake, and Jake yet." Roland replied.

"Yes, but if any of them get their hands on a newspaper it's not going to be hard for them to figure it out, and then what? They'll be mad that we didn't tell them. I know those kids, and they would appreciate us telling them ourselves." Clara said exasperatedly.

"Ok, we'll tell them soon, but not just yet." Roland surrendered with a sigh.

"Good now out of my kitchen. I have breakfast to make." Clara stated triumphantly.

Roland chuckled and Jackie heard his footsteps coming closer to the door. She quickly and quietly went into the living room and sat down on a couch. She waited until she was positive Roland was far away before she let herself think over the conversation.

They knew something that they hadn't yet told her and her friends, something big. Apparently now everyone else knew it too, or they knew something about Harry.

She let out a frustrated sigh. And laid back on the couch, petting Adalain who was laying on the ground at the base of the couch.

Whatever it was that they knew they were going to tell them 'soon', but how long exactly was soon? It could be weeks before they found anything out.

Her eyes brightened as she got an idea.

She was going to Diagon Alley today for Roland, after she was done with the meeting with the Goblins she could grab a newspaper and then she would know what all secrecy was about.

Smiling she jumped off the couch, startling Adalain, and walked noisily down the hall, hoping to grab Roland's attention.

Once in the down the hallway she saw a door open and Roland stick his head out to see what was up.

"Oh, hi Jackie." He said with a nervous smile.

"Mornin' Roland. So when am I going to Diagon Alley?" she asked him excitedly.

Roland frowned. She hadn't been exited about going before.

"Right after breakfast. The meeting is kid of informal. They said you could come in at any time, but I think it would be best to go in early." He replied.

"'K" Jackie said before she turned on her heels and practically jumped to the kitchen.

Roland shook his head in bewilderment. He would never understand teenagers.

/

Dumbledore was frustrated. He was used to having everything in his control, but this situation was in no way in his control.

When he found the young Potter boys alive in the ruined house fourteen years ago, he had been so sure that Harvey was the Boy-Who-Lived.

He had been so happy at the time, because James and Lily trusted him, so he could mold Harvey into whatever he had wanted.

He had found that Harvey was easy to manipulate. All you had to do was promise to give him something or compliment him, tell him how amazing he was, fluff his over sized ego, and he would do anything you asked. He was like a dog being trained by his master.

He used to have it all planed out. When Harvey was a child he would train him and get him to trust him with everything, so he would know what could possibly ruin his plan and what could help him with it. Then when he came to Hogwarts he would publicize the fact that he had trained Harvey that the kid looked up to him like he was his grandfather. Everyone would know that Harvey everything that Harvey knew (which in reality wasn't much) was taught by him. While doing that he would figure out who Harvey's five closest friends were and he would know who the prophecy kids were, so he could control them too. And in the end it would all lead to one thing: him getting most of the credit for taking down Voldemort.

Everyone would know that Harvey couldn't have done it without him, that he would have lost the fight, and he would keep his title as the most powerful wizard of all time.

Now that was all ruined.

He had no idea what Harry was like, or how to manipulate him. Harry could have been a delinquent for all he knew, or a pickpocket.

He and his friends had been gone so long that it had been easy to convince people they hadn't even existed. It wasn't like they had been deliberately lied to, the four kids just faded from everyone's minds, all except his and their families.

When the article came out in _The Daily Prophet_ stating that Harvey was not the Boy-Who-Lived, but his brother was, the entire population had been shell shocked and slightly angry.

They had been angry with Dumbledore.

He should have known the truth. It was he who declared Harvey the Boy-Who-Lived, so it was his fault they had been praising the wrong boy.

Dumbledore managed to make everyone come around, but a little bit of the doubt stayed. They would never trust him the same again. He had risked their lived in making that stupid mistake.

He nervously drummed his fingers on his desk.

When Harry came he would have to do what ever it took to get him permanently on his side. _Anything._

/

Jackie walked confidently into Diagon Alley. She had on a glamour charm and she looked completely different. Instead of her light blonde, straight hair she had long orange hair that cascaded down her back in thick curls, her eyelashes were longer and darker, her eyes were a warm autumn brown color, her skin was tan, and she had light orange freckles on her face.

She took a beep breath and started off down the street. She had been to Diagon Alley plenty of times, but never on her own, it was nice not having Jake energetically pulling her into every shop and Harry complaining about there being too many people.

Suddenly she collided with something hard and she fell to the ground. She looked up and saw that she had bumped into a person. It was a girl about her age with straight black hair pulled into a loose braid, and icy blue eyes. She had books scattered all around her and she looked seriously peeved.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" She exclaimed rudely.

Jackie felt her anger build up. Even if it had been all her fault, which she was positive it was not, that girl didn't have to speak to her like that.

"Why don't _I _watch where _I'm_ going?" it's your fault just as much as mine. Don't talk to me like that!" She replied angrily.

The girl glared at her for a minute and Jackie returned the glare with just as much, possibly more, force.

The girl then smirked and held her hand out. Jackie took it and they helped each other up, then they bent down and started picking up the girl's books.

"You got guts, I like you." The girl said happily. "My names Jade Winters." Her eyes narrowed as she took in Jackie's appearance.

"Your not a Weasley are you?" She asked, practically spitting out the name.

Jackie looked confused for a minute, but then recognition dawned on her face.

"Oh! No my names… Jack Jenson." Jackie said making the name up on the spot.

"Good," Jade said with a nod of approval. " The Weasleys are the worst. Well, Fred and George are ok, but Ron and Ginny are unbearable."

Jackie knew all about the two Weaslys and nodded her head in agreement.

"You don't go to Hogwarts do you?" Jade asked as they started walking down the street together.

"No I'm home schooled." Jackie answered. "What house are you in?"

"Slytherin." Jade said, sounding hesitant.

"That's the house I would want to be in." Jackie said with a smile.

Jade looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why? So you can be made fun of? Picked on? Have everyone think your evil?" She asked venomously, but none of her anger was directed at Jackie.

"No, I want to be in Slytherin so I can prove everyone wrong, know who really is a good person and who isn't, and have an excuse for punching Harvey Potter in the face." Jackie answered.

Jade looked at her with a smile.

"I hope you come to Hogwarts some time. I think you and I could be great friends." She said before disappearing into a store.

Jackie sighed and headed straight for Gringotts (S?). Once there she went inside without hesitation. She had a job to do.

She walked up to the Goblin that was seated behind the front desk.

"I have a meeting with a Goblin known as BloodDuke." She said addressing him.

"Yes," The Goblin said looking her up and down. "On the back, fourth door to the left."

Jackie thanked the Goblin and followed his directions to an office door and knocked.

"Come in." Came a voice inside.

She entered and bowed when she saw the Goblin inside.

"BloodDuke, may your vaults over flow with gold." She greeted using the respectful greeting not many wizards even knew about.

The Goblin looked shocked, but then he smiled and returned the greening happily.

"You are very knowledgeable young one." He observed.

"Yes, I feel knowledge is very important during the time of war." Jackie said as an explanation.

BloodDuke looked impressed, but whipped the expression off his face.

"Tell me young one, how do you feel about the way Goblins are treated?" He asked. That was not a question he would ask anyone else, but he was very curious about what the girl thought.

"I feel it is very wrong." Jackie answered truthfully. "I think you should all be allowed to own wands, and the right to your own property. I understand some Goblin artifacts have been in wizard families for generations, but if there is a Goblin descendant form the Goblin who made it all those years ago, and it was taken forcefully from them, that the wizard should at least pay for it. And the fact that you aren't allowed wands is horrible. Just because wizards and goblins once fought doesn't mean it will happen again, and also I don't see what gives a wizard a right to a wand if Goblins aren't allowed one."

The Goblin looked slightly amazed at her answer. He had been expecting a better answer form her then most wizards, but what she said was exactly the way all Goblins thought. She sympathized with them.

'She is very close to winning the respect off all Goblin kind,' he thought.

"Well although I appreciate your answer, we are not having this meeting to speak of such things. You have a message for me, yes?" he asked.

Jackie nodded, took out the envelope, and handed it over to him. He took in and read it, and then he looked up at her in surprise.

"You don't have to respond yet. You can discuss it with your council. I understand that you can't make such a big decision on your own." Jackie said hurriedly.

"Yes I do have to speak with our council first, but you must know, I will fight with you, not this Roland man." BloodDuke stated.

Jackie looked up at him with wide eyes, but smiled hugely.

"Of course. Thank you." She said happily. No one had ever complimented her in such a way before.

BloodDuke spoke with her for an hour longer and when she left she felt like she had gained another friend.

When she was outside she looked around for a newspaper stand, but felt fight away that something was off. The atmosphere was tense and there were a lot less people there. She knew something was wrong and just as she wandlessly sent Neville and alarm someone in the now much smaller crowd took out there wand and threw a stunner at her. She hadn't been expecting it, so she was unprepared.

She felt her knees give way and she collapsed into someone's arms.

Before the darkness overtook her she had a chance to see the person that now cradled her to their chest. She felt her blood run cold when she looked at his face. She blew everything! Then her eyes drooped and she fell unconscious.

A/N: I KNOW I PROMISED FOR THEM TO MEET THEIR FAMILIES AGIN IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT I HAD WRITERS BLOCK AND DESIDE TO POST WHAT I HAD FINSHED ALREADY. Sorry. And I'm also sorry for how short it is. I hope you like it. Sorry if I got anything with the Goblins wrong. Please review and take my poll. I will be closing it soon!


	7. Getting Caught

James Potter was sitting outside the Broomsticks shop on Diagon Alley. He had been searching non-stop for Harry and he was taking a break. He felt he would collapse at any minute.

He and his wife were desperate to find their son.

He looked around at the people, fruitlessly seeing if any of them were Harry. He noticed a girl who resembled Ginny Weasley, Harvey's girlfriend, but he realized it was a different person when she looked his way. Her eyes were a different color brown and her hair was thicker.

She looked happy and a little nervous. He also noticed that oddly enough the way she walked looked familiar. Her back was hunched just a little and her arms extended slightly as they swung with each step. He didn't know how it looked familiar. It just did.

He watched her for a little while, intrigued that she looked somewhat familiar, yet not at the same time, if that made any sense.

Suddenly she bumped into another girl and they both fell hard on the ground. The other girl's books went flying everywhere.

His eyes widened to the size of saucers at what he thought he saw. For one second, just one second, he saw the first girls, the one who resembled Ginny, form flicker and he saw a completely different girl in her place. She now had hair that looked white because of a single black highlight in her hair and silver eyes.

Just as he had seen the difference it disappeared and she looked like Ginny again.

He was about to forget he ever saw it when he froze. He knew that girl. Not the Ginny look alike, but the blonde haired girl she really was. He had seen it, in that short amount of time, the resemblance she held to his best friend Remus. That girl was Jackie Lupin. She just had on a glamour.

He watched as she and the girl she had bumped into conversed. At first it seemed at though they didn't like each other, for their shoulders were tense and they glared at one another, but then for some reason they both relaxed and started gathering up the scattered books.

They then walked together for a few minutes and the other girl left. Jackie then looked determinedly ahead and walked right into Gringotts.

He jumped up excitedly and went to make a fire call to the Order. He threw some powder into the fireplace in the back of the Leaky Cauldron and waited until Dumbledore's face appeared.

"James, do you have any news?" Dumbledore asked tiredly.

"Yes! I need the Order to get here right away! I Just saw Jackie. She may be one of the prophecy kids and she could tell us where the others are!" he answered quickly.

Dumbledore's eyes widened with each word and his tired demeanor disappeared.

"That's wonderful James! Remus will be ecstatic. Where is she now so we can apperate there?" the headmaster asked.

"She's in Grinngotts so you won't be able apperate directly there. We'll have to wait for her to come out." he replied.

"Ok, we'll be there shortly."

Dumbledore's face disappeared and James quickly went outside and unto the street to wait for the Order members to appear.

At the beginning of he war the Order had been secret, but as it got more and more serious they had to start making their purpose known. Now everyone knew about them and listened when they told them to do anything that involved the war. They were like the generals in the war, leading the soldiers and civilians.

After a few minutes of waiting all the Oder members started apperating in and leading the shoppers away saying that they needed to be out of the way for them to act on something that would be important on the war. Of course they listened.

As soon as Remus arrived he went right up to James.

"Where is she? Is she ok? Did she seem happy?" he asked frantically.

James laughed and put a hand on his friends shoulder.

"She's still inside Grinngotts, she's perfectly fine, and I'd say she seemed plenty happy to me." He said answering all of the questions at once.

Remus smiled widely, but then looked over at Dumbledore nervously.

"Dumbledore, how are we going to bring her in? I don't want her hurt." He said to the headmaster.

Dumbledore had a thoughtful look on his face, and then he answered calmly, "We will simply stun her so she cannot fight back. She will not be harmed."  
Remus still looked apprehensive, but a little calmer.

They waited for about two hours before Jackie finally came out. At first she didn't seem to notice the decrees in the crowd, and she just looked around for some unknown reason.

James felt Remus tense and walk slowly behind her. As a look of alarm came over her features and she did something odd with her hands, Dumbledore gave the ok and Sirius quickly threw a stunner at her and it hit her straight on. She collapsed and Remus, who was now right behind her, caught her easily.

Everyone relaxed when they realized that they had gotten her, but just when they weren't expecting it, Deatheaters appeared out of nowhere.

/

Neville woke up at six as usual and quickly got ready for the day. Drake, Harry, and Jake were getting ready much slower, not being as much of a morning person as him. Once he was completely ready he walked briskly to the kitchen to see if Clara needed any help right before everyone else came crashing in. Clara gladly accepted the help, but seemed a little nervous about something.

After breakfast he helped her clean the dishes. While doing so he saw Jackie speaking with Roland and then she left in an exited manor.

"Where's Jackie going?" he asked Clara.

Clara looked hesitant to answer, but did so anyway.

"She's running an errand for Roland in Diagon Alley. She should be done by lunch time." She explained stiffly. She seemed unsure about something.

Neville sat in the living room after washing the dishes and decided to wait for Jackie. Lunch passed and she didn't come. Roland didn't seem all that worried, but Clara clearly did.

A little while after lunch Harry, Drake, and Jake decided to wait for Jackie too. The way Clara and Roland were acting was making them paranoid.

A few minutes later Neville jumped up in surprise. His bracelet was glowing.

Now this wasn't just any bracelet. Every kid who stayed with Roland was given one. It was made in a simple design, just woven white string with one dark blue bead in the middle. Whenever you're in trouble Roland taught them all a simple wandless spell they could send out to one of them and the bracelet would glow, giving them the location of the person, and the person who sent it.

"It's glowing!" he shouted.

"Thank you captain obvious." Jake said sarcastically.

"It's Jackie! She's in trouble! We have to tell Roland!" Neville said hurriedly.

"If she's in trouble," Drake said calmly, being his usual self. "Then you three should go to help her and I'll tell Roland so he can assist you if need be."

He then just got up and ran put of the room to find Roland. Well, he didn't _run_ out of the room. Drake never _ran._ He said it was too unprofessional or something, so he just walked at a very impressive pace.

The other three all quickly grabbed Neville's arm, since he was the one with Jackie's location, and he apperated them to where she was.

When they landed they were shocked at the site in front of them. There was an all out battle going on. It was obvious that the Order was there, something that made them all quickly put on glamour's; because some of there old parents were apart of the Order, and they could clearly tell that Deatheaters were apart of the fight also.

"Where's Jackie and what is everyone fighting over?" Jake asked, yelling over all the noise.

Neville looked quickly around, desperately trying to find his friend. When he finally did see her he was horrified at the sight. Jackie was in the arms of her father who was trying to ward off several Deatheaters. It was obvious that they were trying to get her and Remus was tiring fast.

"They're trying to get Jackie! We have to help." He said with wide eyes.

The others spotted her too and Harry almost choked in terror for her. They all scrambled to help.

Neville was intercepted by a Deatheater he knew well: Bellatrix Lestrange. His parent's murder. He wanted to help Jackie, but he couldn't get by her, so he took the opportunity to avenge his family.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little Longbottom boy." Bellatrix taunted, making Neville freeze for a fraction of a second. She crackled and smiled nastily. "Yes I can see through your clever disguise. You look so much like your father. Too bad he's not here to see you die."

With that they started their own personal fight.

She was more then shocked when he started throwing spells at her without a wand, but with a cry of rage she quickly retaliated, throwing a killing curse at him with deadly accuracy, but Neville was too well trained for her. He dodged it with an ease that only a Jennings' could master.

He then threw at her a cutting curse that hit her arm and a thin line appeared on it, bleeding profoundly.

She shouted in pain and looked at Neville, a stronger need for his blood evident in her eyes.

"You will die Longbottom! I will kill you myself." She shrieked insanely.

She tried to hit him with a crutiatus curse, but he blocked it, blocked it! That was impossible! No one, not even the Dark Lord was capable of doing that!

"No, no! That's impossible. You can't block my curse you wretched brat, you can't! I will kill you." She yelled out in outrage, throwing so many curses that she almost blacked out from the strain.

Neville smirked and dodged them all once again and throwing his own, self-made, curse at her, or really the ground underneath her. When the light his hands had created was absorbed into the ground Bellartix crackled once again, thinking he had missed horribly, but to her dismay vines started growing form the place it had hit and they snaked their way all around her body before she had time to react. Restraining her as a boa constructer would. She couldn't move and they kept tightening their hold.

"I will kill you!" she shouted one last time before the vines cut off her air and she passes out. Once she was out cold they loosened up. Neville made sure they still had her secure. He wasn't a killer and would never become one. The only way he would ever kill was if he had no other choice.

He looked again for Jackie.

Remus was unconscious and lying limply on the ground, Jake was in his own battle with Nott, and Harry was fighting with all his might with a Deatheater that was still masked. He had Jackie in his grasp and was holding up well against Harry, showing he was a skilled dueler.

Neville knew that if the Deatheaters knew who they were they would have said something, so he wondered how Belletix had known it was him.

"Neville, help!" Harry cried desperately as he dodged another killing curse. He tried, he really did, to reach them in time, but as soon as the Deatheater saw an opening he apperated away with Jackie still in his arms.

"NOOO!" Harry yelled angrily.

Once the other Deatheaters saw that the one had succeeded they all disappeared as well, leaving the Order and the three kids behind.

"She's gone, she gone!" Harry wept wretchedly.

Suddenly all the attention was on them. Jake had joined the two boys and Neville noticed that all their glamour's were off, most likely from exhaustion. They knew who they were.

"Harry?" A red headed woman asked hopefully, her voice sounding frail.

Harry looked up and his eyes hardened. It was his mother.

/

Thirty minutes later they were being confined in a room at an old rotten house. All three of them were extremely nervous. Not only because they _did not_ want to see their parents, but also because they were worried about Jackie, and the possibility that the Jennings would be found out.

The door slowly creeped open and a bunch of people came spilling in. they all looked at the kids in wonder.

Neville noticed that there were also a few other kids in the room. One looked much like Harry, one had bushy brown hair and was glaring hatefully at them, two had bright red hair (they were obviously brother and sister), another had dark skin, and the last had short-cropped brown hair.

One old man cleared his throat and stepped forward. He opened his mouth to speak but Harry interrupted him.

"Yes, well this was great and all, but I think we should _leave_! Our friend was just kidnapped and now the last thing we need is to be kidnapped by _you._" He stated venomously, while Neville nodded vigorously.

"My boy," the old man started, looking appalled. "We are the Order of the Phoenix. We help people, innocents. I'm am Albus Dumbledore."

"Yes, we know that. You're point?" Jake asked with an eyebrow raised.

Dumbledork looked shocked at those words and Jake snickered.

Harry stood up and glared at all the people standing before him.

"We have done nothing wrong and wish to return to our family. Now will you let us go or am I going to have to call the aurors?" he asked deathly calm.

"You can't leave! We're your family! We need you back!" Lily shouted desperately, giving Harry a hopeful look.

"You are not my family! After what you did to me you would be lucky if I even considered you an acquaintance." He spat at her. She shriveled back tears started falling form her eyes.

"I think you need to speak with your _real_ families right now. Everyone else, would you please exit the room?" Dumbledore asked as the others filed out, grumbling under their breaths.

All three of them looked at their parents, or grandmother, in horror. This was the last thing they needed right now.

**A/N: Ok I just want to say that I am only fourteen and have never taken ant extra English or writing classes, so don't be too hard on me if something is spelled wrong or not used right. At the moment I've lost some major interest in this story, so most likely it will not be updated for a while. I would still appreciate your reviews, that way I can know how many people are **_**really**_** interested in it. Anyway, I hope you liked it and I'm sorry if it doesn't have the best quality. Like I said I'm losing interest**


	8. Family Fights

She came back to reality slowly; her head felt like it had been smashed with a mallet. She groaned and turned over, feeling the hard, cold ground underneath her. Surprised she shot up. Why would she be on the ground? That couldn't be a good sign.

The room she was in was pitch black and the air was ice cold. Whoever put her there didn't have much consideration for how she felt. Even though she couldn't see she could tell from touch that she was in a dungeon. The stone and dirt gave it away.

The last thing she remembered was seeing her father's (If you could even call him that) face before it all got fuzzy. If her father was hoping to gain her love again, this was not the way to do it that was for sure, although she would never forgive him for what he did. After she and the others had arrived at the Jennings she had realized something. Her very own father had made her feel guilty for something she had no control over. He had no right to blame her, and he had made her miserable for the first five years of her life.

Now that she thought about it she realized that he was the person that had spotted them in Paris. The reason she hadn't noticed right away was because the alley they had been in was dark, and she never saw his face clearly. They must have been looking for them since then.

If what she remembered was true then that meant the Order had her, but why put her in a dungeon. That was just uncalled for!

Angry and already ticked off she felt around for the door, sliding her hand carefully along the wall until she could fell the texture change. When she finally did she smiled triumphantly and took one step back from it.

She was hoping that whoever had her wasn't aware of her wandless abilities and therefore didn't think to add any magical restraints.

She held her hands up and casted a blasting hex that hit spot on. The door flew right off it's hinges and light streamed in. she knew that someone had to of heard the noise so she scrambled out of the room and started listlessly running down a corridor. She didn't know how to get out so she just went with a gut feeling.

She made a sharp right and followed that until she got to some stairs. Once at the top she opened a door on the left and entered as quietly as possible. Big mistake.

When she turned around she saw that the room was filled with people, but not just any people, Deatheaters.

"Welcome, Jackie. It's nice to finally meet you." A chilling voice said from the center of the room. There stood a figure cloaked in a black cape and bloody red eyes that looked directly at her. She knew who he was.

"Why would you want to meet me?" she asked Voldemort, slowly and unafraid. She had heard a lot of stories about him that could give anyone nightmares, but she wasn't afraid of pain or death. Pain faded eventually and death was inevitable, everyone died.

He let out a short raspy laugh and started closer to her. She didn't move or flinch in his unwavering gaze.

"Why Jackie, aren't you aware of the extraordinary destiny you have. No, I don't think you are. Well, that just makes this so much easier." He mused with a cruel smile. She glared at him, undaunted

"I don't know what you're talking about and I couldn't care less." She replied angrily.

"You, my dear girl, are one of the chosen ones. One of the prophecy kids." He said silkily.

"'Prophecy kids'? Who the heck would want to be called that? And I'm not the chosen one, Harvey is." She spat his name out like it was something nasty. The Dark Lord grinned at her dislike of the boy. He could use this to his advantage.

"It seems we have something in common." He told her ignoring her first comment. "You could be of value to us in the war. I don't have to kill you. You could join us, Jackie Lupin."

"Don't call me that! My last name is not Lupin! That man is not my father!" she snarled clenching her hands into fists. He made her so angry with that one comment that she didn't even realize that he didn't explain himself about her being a chosen one.

"You despise him, don't you? Join us and I'll make sure he dies a slow and painful death for whatever it is he did. You can get the revenge you so dearly crave." He held his hands out, like he expected her to embrace him, and his voice was low and enticing.

"I may hate the man's guts, but I wouldn't wish him dead. I am nothing like you, I'm no murderer, so you might as well just get this over with you insane old scutter!" she yelled at him, smirking when she saw his enraged expression.

"You dare speak to the Dark Lord in such a way. You filthy half-breed!" a woman, who she identified as Bellatrix Lestrange, bellowed in absolute anger.

"Yes, I dare. He's nothing but a moronic hypocrite! He's all for blood purity, but he's a half-blood himself!" Jackie retorted trenchantly, her anger mixing up with the panic in her systems. She wasn't afraid, no she had already established that, but she realized something then and there. She had sent out an alarm to warn Neville that she was in trouble. They might be held captive by the Order. That just gave her more of an incentive to get out alive. She would do it, for them, her brothers.

"Liar!" Bellatrix accused franticly, looking at her master uncertainly.

The Dark lord appraised her with narrowed eyes. How could she possibly know that? Very few did, the few who had figured out he was, in reality, Tom Riddle.

"You are a very resourceful girl. I would hate to dispose of such an incisive witch. I could give you power and money. You could be great, if you follow me instead of that fool Dumbledore." He whispered in a soft alluring tone.

"I will never follow old Dumbles, he's far too manipulative for my taste. I would not be able to trust him. In case you haven't noticed it yet, I'm no light witch, nor am I dark. I'm simply grey, as you would call it. I see that there are strengths and weaknesses on both sides, so I choose to take the option that leads to the most power and intelligence, although I'm not power hungry like you. I just want to achieve the most I can." She explained matter of factly.

She saw hatred in, not only his eyes, but also his posture, when she mentioned there being weaknesses on both sides. Most diffidently he considered himself fearless, and in no way weak. She knew that wasn't true.

"How is our side weak. The light are the weak ones! Letting themselves get too attached to the people and family." He barked stubbornly.

"Yes, maybe, but without loved ones what's the point in living?" she questioned him with a knowing look in her eyes.

"There are plenty of reasons to live besides people, and I will outlast all. I will be immortal." He purred with longing. She snorted and all head turned to her. She could feel the irritation in the room rising.

"Now that, that wish right there, is tremendously dim-witted. What no one seems to even consider is the fact that, no matter what potion or spell you perform, you'll still be human, or at least as close as you need to be. We're not made, not just physically, but mentally, to live forever. That won't change ever! Eventually life will get, for lack of a better word, boring and pointless. No empire lasts forever. Someone will revolt in the future and succeed in over throwing you. What will you do then, when life no longer holds a meaning? Commit suicide? _That _shows weakness, above all things." Jackie ranted, letting out thing she had thought of for years flow out of her mouth. She couldn't see why others didn't understand that. It was so simple!

"You obviously won't budge, so I have no use of you. Kill her." He commanded nonchalantly, like he was speaking of the weather.

A Deatheater made a move to take out him wand, but before he could, Jackie was reacting.

She let out her magic and allowed it to swarm around her. Something she had discovered, along with Harry, and Drake, was that she could feel magic, her own and other's. She could also command it in a way that was more powerful then wandless magic. It never shaped into one specific spell, but rather used shear force.

With a cry of malice she released it on the room, throwing all it's contents, human and object, to the walls, and even in one case, through the wall.

She made a mad dash for the door and was out the room in seconds. She could hear Voldemort yelling orders behind her, but she ignored it. She knew the mansion had to be surround in wards and she hoped she would be able to leave with out a problem. Once she managed to make it outside the Deatheaters had caught up to her.

She dodged curse after bloody curse and returned with her own. If they didn't know about her wandless abilities before, they sure as heck did now.

She was able to take down the immediate threat and continue on. At the border for the mansion she braced her self for a physical impact from the wards, but to her pleasure, she fazed right through, another advantage of wandless magic! She was home free now. She cloaked herself in an invisibility charm and ran as fast as she could to the forest off into the distance.

/

Harry regarded his family coldly. They flinched under his gaze, but he had no sympathy for them.

Neville and Jake had been taken to separate rooms to speak with their own families, much to their displeasure, or really Neville's. Jake was happy to see his dad again. He, unlike the rest of them, didn't have as strong of a reason to leave in the first place. Harry was glad for his friend, but the situation at hand canceled that out.

"Please Harry, you have to understand. We did what he had to for Harvey! We regret it immensely." Lily pleaded shakily.

"So you ignored, abused, and neglected me to benefit my bratty little brother. Please, you did what you did because I was a disappointment compared to your precious Boy-Who-Lived." He replied, casting a glare over to his younger brother. Harvey looked ashamed, he really did. Even Harry realized that. Harvey seemed to hold real regret unlike his parents, who seemed to have ulterior motives.

"Harry's right. He had no reason to forgive us." Harvey stated, his voice filled with self-hatred.

Harry looked at him shocked. That was the last thing he expected. It seemed as though his twin had grown up and deflated his ego a little while he was away.

Harvey turned to Harry.

"I don't expect you to forgive me for any reason, but I want you to know that I realize I was wrong in the way I treated you. I hope that maybe one day you can at least consider me a friend." He told his brother in a resigned voice. Harry knew he didn't think that would ever really happen.

"Perhaps." Harry said thoughtfully.

"But Harry, you must understand! We've only just found out the truth. Your really the Boy-Who-Lived not Harvey! We need you, you must forgive us." James exclaimed, his face showing he couldn't believe that they weren't even yet forgiven.

Fool.

"So that's why you want me back? So I can be your pathetic savior? I wouldn't fight with you if my life depended on it. I would die first!" Harry yelled at his parents. The audacity of some people!

"So you'll just sit there and watch as we all fall, one by one?" his father screeched angrily. He had no right to be angry.

"With pleasure." He sneered evilly.

_Neville's POV_

Neville looked at his grandmother with no emotions. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing his anger or nervousness. She didn't even seem to care if he was happy to see her or not. She just examined him with critical eyes.

"You look so much like your father. Much better then the last time I saw you." She told him with a slight tone of happiness. He couldn't believe her! She was still going on about that?

"Why does it matter how alike I am to my father?" He asked her boldly. Augusta seemed taken aback by his question, her mouth hanging open.

"I loved your father, he was my son. It is your fault he's gone. If you had not been born he would still be here with me. The least i ask is that he son at least acts like him in some way." She replied airily.

"You old hag," he started in a deathly calm voice that even gave Jackie the creeps. "How dare you judge me like that? My father would be proud of me no matter what I was like. You don't deserve the title grandmother! You don't even care about me; you just want me around as long as I'm just like _him_. I will never be what you want me to, so you might as well just go!"

She glared at him in obvious anger.

"You don't speak to me like that you ungrateful brat! I'm your superior and you will do as I say." She hissed. "I don't want you or your oddness, I'm only taking you back because Dumbledore ordered me to!"

Neville lunged at her, his boiling blood getting the best of him. The old lady shrieked and tried to run away, but he got her too fast, his wand jabbing into her throat.

"You took half of my childhood away from me, you deserve to be in Azkaban. If you so much as raise your tone on me like that again, I will slice your throat open. Understand?" He threatened bluntly, getting right to the point.

He usually wasn't like this, and he wasn't a cruel person. Out of the five of his friends he was really the bubbliest and most enthusiastic of them all, but the _woman_ brought out the worst in him.

He would rather join the Deatheater ranks then assist her in the war. That he vowed to himself.

_Jake's POV_

When the door closed behind him and his father he turned and quickly embraced him. Holding him as tight as he could, making up for lost times.

"I missed you." He told him honestly. Sirius looked shocked but pleased.

"You-you mean you're not angry with me?" the man asked in wonder.

"Of course not, the only bad thing you ever did was not try and help out my friends enough. You never did anything wrong by me. The other's just needed me more then you did. I would do anything for them." Jake explained as he pulled away.

Sirius beamed and hugged his son again. Relieved beyond reason.

"Oh thank god! Does that mean you'll stay?" he questioned the boy, not liking it when his body stiffened.

"I-I'm truly sorry, but I can't. I'm not the same as I was before. I could never help the Order." He said hesitantly. Sirius frowned at the statement.

"But you don't understand! Your one of the chosen ones! Harry is the real Boy-Who-Lived. We know that now. You have to help us win the war. It's your destiny! I love you, I do, and now I'm not the only one that needs you. The world does." he protested.

Jake only showed a sign of being disturbed at the news for a second, when his eyes widened and his jaw dropped, but he quickly whipped it away.

"I don't believe in destiny, nor do I believe in all the things you and your 'light side' do. I'm not light or dark, I'm grey, as are all Jenni-" he abruptly stopped, remembering his father didn't know about his new family. "As are Harry, Neville, and Jackie." He quickly covered.

Sirius looked greatly disappointed at this and just quietly left the room. When he opened the door Jake got a glimpse of the old coot Dumbledore. He looked grave Jake knew that he was having just as much luck with his brothers as he was him. Ha!

**A/N: Has been edited. I hope the quality is better then before. please tell me if mistakes are found. (09/11/11)**


	9. Cindersnips

Jackie leaned heavily on the tree to her rights. She had been running in one direction through the forest for over half the day. After the scuffle with the DeathEaters, and even the Dork Lord himself, she found that she was far too exhausted to apperate any more then a few miles, although that had helped her gain the upper hand in the chase. The DeathEaters couldn't apperate to follow her if they didn't know where to go.

She huffed as she examined her ankle, which had been injured in her rush. It was red and swelling. She figured she sprained it. Cursing herself for her own stupidity she started limping forward again. She saw the trees were thinning out and she hoped that somewhere up ahead there was a town or community so she could get home.

Finally after a few minutes she came out of the forest and entered into a clearing. About a half mile away a house stood surrounded by a funny looking garden. She breathed a sigh of relief and started making her way over.

As she slowly made progress she took in her appearance. Most likely whoever answered the door would be in for a shock. Her jeans had cuts all over them and in some places were crusted over with blackened blood. Her shirt was a muddy mess and her hair was a nest of twigs and leaves.

When she got a closer look at the house she noticed how strange it was. It was tall and black, looking almost like a bent metallic cylinder reaching towards the sky. The flowers and harvest that made up the garden were exotic and unexpected. She couldn't even identify some of them, but she figured that if Neville were here he would know. He was an expert on that kind of stuff.

She went straight up to the door and knocked on it rapidly, desperately hoping someone was home. When she heard footsteps coming from inside she smiled tiredly.

The door opened and a man wearing maroon colored robes with an intricate design on them greeted her. He was holding a mug of steaming tea and had a weird looking ring on his finger. It appeared to be made up of twisted twigs and had an American penny glued to the top.

"Hello miss. How can I help you?" he asked politely. Something about him was familiar and he seemed nice enough so she decided to trust him for the time being.

"Please sir," she said, her voice polite, a tone she very rarely used. "I need your help. I'm not sure where I am, and I think my ankle sprained. I have gold I could give you for your assistance." She pleaded with him.

He looked at her a bit uncertainly, which she could understand considering the war that was currently going on, but before he could say anything a dreamy voice spoke up from behind him.

"Oh hello Jackie. What a pleasant surprise."

The man moved out of the way and behind him stood a girl with foggy grey eyes and hair similar to her own.

"Luna?" she questioned in surprise.

/

Drake stood half hidden by a car parked on the side of the street. Roland sat on the ground, making sure he was completely hidden.

After Harry, Neville, and Jake had gone to help Jackie, Drake had gone straight to Roland so he could help too, and now he was extremely glad he had. His brothers had gotten caught by the Order and now it was up to him and Roland to get them out before someone got killed. Most likely Harry and Neville doing the killing.

Jackie had been taken by DeathEaters, but Roland had gotten a report saying she had escaped from a trusted source, so right now the boys were his focus. He had to get the out before the old coot got too desperate for answers.

They were currently on the opposite side of the street of the house the Weasely twins had reported as being the Order headquarters. They found out that was where they had been taken. They twins had alerted them of such as soon as they heard. They were inside and had volunteered to set off a distraction so both Drake and Roland could get in.

"So what's the plan once we're inside?" Drake asked Roland nervously. He wasn't usually one to get nervous, but when it came to his brothers he couldn't help it.

"Ummm…" Roland muttered thoughtfully as he drummed his fingers on the car's door, looking over the top briefly. "First we will locate the boys, the we grab them and raise heck until we're back outside, then we apperate back to the manor."

Drake looked at him with disbelief written all over his face. Roland just sighed and looked over at the house again.

"Ok, ok, I know it's not a good plan, but it's all I've got." The man explained. Drake snorted and shook his head.

"The great Roland Jennings can't come up with a plan. That's a first." He rolled his eyes and sat down next to his mentor and father figure.

"Yeah, well things never go as planned anyway, so we're going in blind this time." Roland said smirking. "What, you don't think you can handle fighting the headmaster's puppets?"

Drake looked back at the house, disgust clear on his face.

"Please, they won't know what hit them."

/

Harry looked around the room he was in curiously. He knew there had to be some kind of magical ward in the wall because when he tried using his magic it crackled for a minute before fizzing out in his hands like it was being repressed. He sighed defeated and leaned back against the wall.

Jake was pacing the length of the room, trying to burn of some of his constant energy and Neville sat quietly glaring at the wall opposite of him while his fists kept clenching and unclenching.

"So how did it go with your Grandma?" he asked, his eyes narrowed thinking of his own family meeting.

Neville turned his glare over to him, but Harry knew his anger wasn't placed with him. Jake even stopped pacing so he could hear too.

"Horrible. The old croan practically said she hated me. Not that it matters anymore. I guess I always knew she hated me. She only wanted me around if I was a carbon copy of dad, which I will never be." Neville replied, his voice getting slightly sad towards the end.

Harry got up and sat next to him, putting his arm around his shoulders comfortingly.

"How many time do Roland and I have to tell you? You don't _need_ to be like your dad. You're your own person and he would be proud of that if he were here now. You should be glad Jackie wasn't here to hear that. She would have punched you for being an idiot." He joked trying to lighten the mood, but instead they all grew sadder thinking of what could be happening to their friend and surrogate sister.

"How did it go with _your_ parents?" Neville asked, looking at Harry curiously.

Harry removed his arm and tiredly wiped a hand over his face, his fatigue clearly showing.

"It went how you'd expect it to go. I yelled at them, they pleaded pathetically, but my brother actually seems like less of a prick, so that's a plus. Oh, and my 'parents' mentioned something about them being wrong about Harvey being the Boy-Who-Lived." He told them calmly while both boys looked at him shocked.

"What in the world do you mean?" Jake exclaimed impatiently.

"I mean that they think _I'm_ the real Boy-Who-Lived and that you guys, including Jackie and Drake, are the other kids that the prophecy speaks of."

/

Jackie sat on the Lovegood's couch with a thick blanket around her and a cup of warm tea in her hands. After Luna had explained how she knew Jackie to her dad, Xenophilius Lovegood had immediately brought her inside and cleaned her up, bandaging her wounds and allowing her to take a shower. Now both Lovegood's sat across form her and they were discussing the situation she was currently in.

"Well, I'm glad you got away form the DeathEaters, Jackie. The other Jennings would not have been pleased if you had been seriously injured." Luna said, her voice surprisingly alert. "I had no idea a DeathEater base was so close to our very own house."

"Oh, no," Jackie quickly assured. "The mansion I was at is a good distance away. I was able to apperate at least ten miles, and I have been walking in that forest for a few hours, so you guys are safe."

After Jackie had officially met Xenophilius she was perfectly ok with letting him in on the Jennings secret. It would make things easier for her knowing Xenophilius was so like Luna that she knew he would keep the secret.

"Have either of you heard anything about Harvey _not_ being the chosen one? Because Voldemort mentioned something about it and I have no idea what he meant." Jackie asked quizzically.

Luna tilted her head to the side and smiled dreamily.

"Why yes, we have. It's been all over the newspapers. Dad had a whole article about it in _the Quibbler_." She explained, her voice calm and serene. "It turns out that Harry is the real Boy-Who-Lived and not Harvey. So that means most likely your one of the chosen ones. You know? The other kids talked about in the prophecy. Really it makes much more sense. In the prophecy it talks about the five friends standing as strong as a pack. Since your half werewolf you see your family as a pack. I don't understand how no one else realized this. I did try to tell Roland when I became a Hogwarts contact, but I think he already knew."

Jackie started at her in shock. That explained so much.

"Oh no. Now I really have to get my brothers out of the Order's grasp. They won't let them go easily knowing this." She fretted nervously.

"Well, we'll do all that we can to find out where you're friends could be." Xenophilius promised her with a warm smile.

Jackie once again looked down at the peculiar ring the older Lovegood wore and couldn't help but ask about it.

"Um, excuse me Mr. Lovegood, but I was just wondering where you got such an odd ring." She inquired curiously.

Xenophilius looked at his hand to see what she meant, but Luna answered for him.

"It's a ward to keep the Cindersnips away. They don't like birch bark or copper, so it keeps them from biting you and injecting soy sauce into your blood stream." She explained. Jackie nodded understandingly, but really she had never heard of Cindersnips before. They sounded very bizarre. Just the kind of thing Luna would believe in.

"Oh, um, ok. And thank you both very much for all your help. It is much appreciated. I'm about all rested up, so I'll be apperating back to Jennings manor soon." She told them gratefully. She stood up and removed the blanket, but Luna asked her to wait.

"I think I might know where your friends are being kept. You see, last year at Hogwarts Harvey was bragging about being aloud to stay at the Order headquarters and he let the address slip. Number twenty four Grimmauld Place." She told her friend happily. She was glad that she was able to help.

Jackie's eyes widened and she quickly gave the blonde girl a hug.

"Oh, thank you Luna! You made this so much easier. I really have to go now though so I can help them. Thanks again for everything." She said hurriedly and she ran out the door.

Both Lovegood's waved to her as she disappeared in their front yard.

/

"What are we going to do Albus? None of the boys are co-operating! Harry won't listen to a word we say. It's like he's totally cut off from us and how we feel!" James exclaimed wildly. He finally had his eldest son back and he wouldn't forgive him or his wife.

Really, somewhere deep, deep inside his soul a voice told him he didn't deserve Harry's forgiveness, but his heart won out over his soul and mind, so he saw no reason, only what he wanted to see, and right now the picture his eyes withheld was all wrong. Harry should have forgiven him and he should have happily become a part of the Potter family again, instead he glared and claimed they were no family of his.

The entire Order, minus one, was crowded in a room just down the hall from where Harry, Neville, and Jake where, and everyone's faces held a different emotion. James looked angry, Lily looked crestfallen, Augusta looked venomous, Sirius looked thoughtful and slightly disappointed, Remus looked like he would fall to the ground weeping at any second, Molly Weasley looked concerned, Harvey Potter looked hopeful, and surprisingly the Weasley twins looked exited. The last one worried the headmaster.

"At the moment all we can do is try to get them to trust us again. Now I think we-"

"How can we all just sit here?" Remus roared, interrupting the headmaster. "Jackie has been kidnapped by DeathEaters! We need to help her. She could be dead for all we know!"

Lily put a comforting hand on the werewolf's shoulder and he calmed slightly, but his eyes were still wild with worry. Albus pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit he picked up for professor Snape.

"Severus is taking care of that right now, you know that Remus. He will tell us everything we need to know when he gets back, so please calm your self down. When we have the information we need we will get miss Lupin back." He said patiently, but on the inside he was screaming for everyone to just stop with the dramatics.

"Now as I was saying. I think it would be best if we sent the Harry, Neville, and Jake off to Hogwarts with Harvey and his friends next week. That way I can keep an eye on them and they will get to know other young wizards and witches. I know that they will most likely try to run away so I will put ministry bracelets on them that will not allow them to, but I need your permission first." He said looking at James, Lily, Augusta, and Sirius expectantly.

James and Lily readily agreed, since they worked at Hogwarts, Augusta said she didn't care, and Sirius nodded, but looked reluctant. Dumbledore didn't like that he seemed to be changing his opinion on the whole situation.

"Ok, good, now all we have to do is figure out who the other prophecy kid is and then we'll have-" once again the headmaster was cut off as the fireplace blazed to life with green flames and an injured Severus Snape stumbled in. His robes were ripped and singed, and he looked like he would pass out any second.

"Oh my, what in the world happened to you?" Molly asked as she scrambled over to the wounded potions master. She started treating his wounds and everyone in the room looked at him curiously, except Remus, who looked like he wanted to shake the answers out of the man.

"It was-" Severus tried to rasp out. It seemed that his throat had burned, or he had been hexed. "-It was the Lupin girl. The-the Dark Lord spoke with her and-and she-she did something strange with her magic, it seemed to blast out of her and sent us all flying. She got out of the mansion and still-still was able to defeat us all. She was amazing! I think she killed at least one DeathEater and injured all of us! Merlin, she even delayed the Dark Lord, made him fall right an his butt." He managed to say, wincing each time he stuttered.

Albus stared at him in disbelief and Remus collapsed on a chair in relief. His baby girl was ok!

Everyone in the room seemed shocked at the revelation. They had all seen Harry, Neville, and Jake fight outside Grinngotts, and they had been amazing themselves, but now they wondered if they had been holding back then. If they were as powerful as Jackie sounded then they would have a huge advantage in the war.

"Do you know where she is now?" Albus asked Snape desperately. Snape shook his head.

Albus clenched his fist angrily. It seemed like these kids were trying to make everything hard for him!

/

A/N: Hope you liked it. did you like my weird creation. cindersnips? i know they sound strange, but almost everything Luna says is strange. review review REVIEW! Thank to the people who reviewed the last 2 chapter I have decided I will try to finish this story. I plan on making it at least 20 chapters long.

Edited and hopefully grammatically improved (09/13/11)


	10. Exploding Tarantulas

** A/N: Hello readers!** **I noticed that I'm getting literally thousands of views so I have an idea that I'd like to test out, see if anyone's interested. It's a contest that has everything to do with this story. All you have to do to participate is write a one-shot involving my AU **_**Unforgivable Mistakes**_** and whoever writes the best one will get to have one of their OC's in my fanfic**_**.**_** I'm not sure if anyone will want to do this, so I'm just putting this to see who will. If you want to participate please leave a review saying so or PM me. Good luck!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or this particular Wizard world, just the Original Characters.**

Fred and George stood off to the side as the adults proceeded as they saw fit, but they couldn't keep the disgusted looks off their faces at what they heard. They spoke about Harry, Neville, and Jake like they were a possession, something they could control as they wished. Man, where they in for a rude awakening. You would think that after their first encounters with their kids they would have realized that they weren't exactly the 'obedient' type.

The twins knew all the Jennings, but they knew Harry and the others best. Both Weasley's were angered at what their family had become, so they spent as much time as they could without being noticed at Jennings manor. (They had a special port key and with their wacky inventions they could be gone for hours without their parents noticing) The only people left in their family worth respecting were Bill and Charlie, (And to a certain extent Arthur) who also knew they Jennings well.

Both Fred and George knew right away when the kids were captured by the Order, because their parents wouldn't shut up about it, and they had contacted Roland right away. They both offered to help participate in aiding their escape and were waiting anxiously for their time to shine.

They had been instructed to create a distraction, and distractions are what they did best.

"You have it ready, George?" Fred whispered to his twin. George discreetly moved his hand from behind his back and showed its contents to his brother.

"Ready, Fred." He confirmed with a smirk.

"Don't forget to make sure we have Dumbledore's attention. It's critical." Fred reminded. George just nodded and moved his hand back behind his back.

Neither twin noticed the watchful glare they were receiving from a certain Hermione Granger. She saw their little exchange and knew they were up to no good. While the parents talked among themselves she left her spot by her obnoxious boyfriend Ron Weasley and quickly headed in their direction, her head held high. Her footsteps were light and quiet, so neither heard her coming.

"What are the two of you planning? You had better not try to turn my hair green again. If you do so help me…" she let her sentence trail off threateningly, but instead of them looking intimidated they both just laughed.

"Oh please ickle Hermione. We never do the same prank the same way twice. If we did change your hair color again it would most likely be to a nice hot pink color." George commented with a devilish smile.

"Yes brother dear, it would make her look quit like a clown with that puffy hair of hers wouldn't it?" Fred asked as George nodded. "Besides, your not worth our time. So scram!"

"_I'm _not worth your time? Well excuse me, but I happen to be at least ten times more powerful then you are. I'm the brightest witch of the century. Dumbledore even said so himself." She bragged smugly, expecting that to get to them, but again their reaction wasn't satisfying. They just rolled their eyes.

"'Dumbledore even said so himself'," Fred mocked in a high pitch voice. "Well Dumbledore obviously isn't as smart as everyone first thought now is he? Getting the identity of the Boy-Who-Lived wrong and all. I wouldn't be surprised if he was wrong about that too."

Hermione face grew red as a tomato as her anger boiled over. She wasn't used to being talked to that way. Usually the twins would just avoid Ron and his little group of 'friends', but when they did talk to them they were at least slightly polite, if they weren't pranking them, so she wondered what had changed now?

For the twins nothing at all had really changed. They had always disliked Hermione and the rest of them, but because they had been Hogwarts contacts they didn't want to attract any unwanted attention to themselves. Now it didn't matter how they treated them. Everything was falling apart anyway.

"Dumbledore is a respectable person and you'd be best to treat him like one! I will not have you mock him like that!" she exclaimed, her fists clenched so tightly that her fingernails drew blood.

"I don't believe we were mocking the headmaster, do you Fred?" George asked in fake outrage.

"No George, I believe we were mocking _you."_ Fred agreed looking pointedly at Hermione, a grin on his lips.

"You… you…" Hermione couldn't even form more then one word. She was shaking so hard, and her fists were now raised in front of her, like she wanted nothing more then to deck one of them in the nose.

"Us… what? What are you going to do? Punch us with those little glass fists of yours? You'll break you're bones instead of hurting us!" George roared, laughing so hard he had to hold his stomach.

Fred looked at the time on the muggle watch he always wore during the summer and saw it was exactly one minute before he and George had to strike. He tapped his twin on the shoulder and looked pointedly in his eyes. George immediately understood and turned back to Hermione.

"Now that you've come and scolded us like little children, while attempting to threaten us, could you please _leave_? Your presence is not wanted here." He said while making a shooing motion with his hand.

Hermione mouth fell open in disbelief and her nose wrinkled up. She shot one last glare before stomping back to her seat.

As soon as the twins were positive she was going to leave them alone they started inching there way to the other side of the room, where Lily and Molly stood by Professor Dumbledore. Once there, but still generally out of sight, George bent down on his knees and let the hairy tarantula he was carrying crawl out of his hand. It started off in the direction of the two women and George wiped the devious smile off his face before giving a fake gasp.

"Spider!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Lily shrieked when she got sight of it and tried to stomp on it with her foot, but instead of dying, it started to multiply until there were hundreds going in all directions. Every single person in the room was in a panic. No one could get out of the room because Fred had charmed it shut and locked and they were too frantic to think up a counter spell.

Suddenly, when no one thought it could get any worse, the tarantulas started exploding, the guts flying everywhere.

"It's all their fault! I knew they were up to no good! Somebody get them!" Hermione screeched like a banshee pointing at Fred and George until one of the tarantulas fell from the ceiling and started creeping up her arm. She started jumping and down, shaking her arms like crazy.

Professor Dumbledore was having his own problems. The tarantulas were getting stuck in his beard and when they exploded they made one heck of a mess.

Out of nowhere there was an even bigger explosion. One that shook the whole house. Everyone stopped moving. Someone had just broken into the house.

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry it's so short, but I wanted to give you something to read. Don't worry the next chapter will be longer. And if you have time, I would appreciate it if you read and reviewed my Super 8 fanfic I'm working on. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Edited and hopefully grammatically improved (09/13/11)**


	11. A Valiant Effort, But Not Quite Enough

**A/N: well the whole contest idea is off because no one seems interested. I guess if anyone were to do one now I would just let them choose the outcome of the next chapter, but if you are interested you **_**have**_** to tell me or else the deals off. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter and remember: reviews are the only payment fanfiction writers get, and don't get all mad if I don't update for a while if you haven't' reviewed. I take offence to that. Now, on with the story! **

Drake never took his eyes off the house across the street from him. Even though it was covered with hundreds of different spells he could see it clear as day, just as it would look without the spells. Roland was behind that. He listened to every squeak of the floorboards coming from inside and every creaking door hinge. The house was old, or at least it appeared to be even without the spells, but he was positive the inside was as nice as Jennings manor. And inside was where his brothers where.

He shifted his weight, a craving for battle entering his veins making him restless. He wanted his brothers back and he would have them back no matter what. A feeling of strong resentment built up in his soul for the entire Order. He had disliked them before, but the fact that they were interfering with his family made it a thousand times worse. They would pay for their incompetence.

In a way he knew all of this had been inevitable. Their perfect life couldn't have stayed perfect, although in his opinion they deserved it. The beginning of their lives had been stolen away from them, so why shouldn't they be allowed a peaceful teenage life.

"When are we going to act?" he asked his mentor once again. Roland sighed and rolled his eyes.

"As soon as the twins cause a successful distraction. We'll be able to hear when they do, if they follow through with the plan they told me. Man I wish I could see it, it will most likely be hilarious." He replied with laughter in his voice.

"Well, what are they planning on doing that's so funny?" Drake questioned curiously. He wasn't terribly close to the twins, but they, unlike anyone else besides Harry, were the only people that could make him smile no matter how foul a mood he was in. A hard thing to accomplish.

Before Roland could answer his question, a loud shriek was heard from inside the house followed by many others. He smirked and stood up.

"That's our cue. Time to take action. Lets go get our boys!" Roland shouted happily. Both wizards ran to the other side of the street and Roland, thinking ahead, pointed his hand at the houses door and exploded the walls; giving them a huge entryway. The explosion was loud and the ground shook from the impact. If the Order was unaware of their presence before, they sure as heck knew they were there now.

Drake made a beeline for the stairs, knowing his brothers were most likely being kept somewhere up there. He could hear Roland downstairs as he tried to keep the door closed to the room that now held the entire Order. He ignored that and concentrated on the task at hand. He opened every door he came across, sometimes having to blast it open, and finally came to one that was harder then the rest, more stubborn. He knew that that was where they were. He took two steps back and drew out all his magical energy for the one hit that would really count.

/

"You can't be serious?" Jake asked in disbelief. Neville just stood up straighter, his mouth open in clear shock. Harry leaned heavier against the wall, the weight of it all collapsing in on his shoulders.

"I'm dead serious. And to think of all the times we made fun of Harvey because of his being the Boy-Who-Lived. Now I'm stuck with that crappy title. Remember? We used to call him the Boy-Who-Unfortunately-Lived. Yeah, he used to hate that." Harry replied, a small smile on his lips despite everything going on.

Neville snorted and it turned into full out laughter. The two other boys just watched until he had enough breath to explain his sudden outburst.

"I remember one time when he got so fed up with Jakes taunts that he tried to hex his hair pink, but, Harvey being Harvey, it back fired and turned his entire body pink. It took Dumbledore three whole day before he could reverse it. The look on his face…" he trailed off, falling into hysterics once again, this time Harry and Jake doing so too.

"He blamed the wand for it too, said it was defective or something. He spent our entire day at Diagon Alley trying out new wands. None of them helped increase his puny amount of power though." Harry finished for his friend, a huge smile now in place.

"Yeah, my dad said it was one of the single funniest things he ever saw." Jake's smile faltered at the mention of his dad, a pensive look taking over his face.

Harry, noticing the change in his friend's countenance, sat down next to him on the dusty couch he was currently resting on.

"How did it go with your dad, Jake?" He asked quietly. Jake looked down at his lap and gripped his hands together nervously.

"It didn't really go bad. I mean, I'm not mad at him the way all the rest of you are at your own families. I really wish I could come back here and live with him, but I don't want to leave you guys either. I know I'm needed in the war. Roland said so himself, I just didn't understand it until now, but sometimes I wish I didn't feel like I have to fight all the time. I'm not Jackie, I don't enjoy the adrenaline rushes you get in the middle of a spar, I'm not you Harry, I don't love learning new defensive spells to try out against others, and I'm not Drake, I suck at dueling." He muttered despairingly, a tired tinge creeping into his voice.

"Your right Jake, your not like any of us. But we wouldn't be the same without you. You're the one who can talk your way out of anything. I choke up and stutter. I wish I could communicate the way you do." Neville told him sincerely, his face open and kind.

"He's right. Remember the time Roland made us do one of those survival tests and we ended up getting caught by the 'enemy'? You confused the guard into unlocking our cell. We wouldn't have completed the course without you!" Harry insisted animatedly, waving his hands in the air and making Jake laugh.

"Thanks guys, you're the best." Jake breathed out thankfully looking noticeable brighter. "Now if only we weren't being held captive…"

"I don't think we're going to have to worry about that much longer." Harry commented as he heard shrieks and screams sound through the house. Only a few minutes after a huge booming sounded and the house shook.

"I think the Calvary has arrived."

They waited patiently, listening as carefully as they could. It was clear that someone was looking for them when they heard all the doors down the hall slam open and then close. It wasn't long before whoever it was was trying to open their door as well. The door was knocked down by a considerably powerful hit and there stood Drake, looking like he was about to faint. Harry ran up to him and grabbed him around the waist before he could collapse.

"Next time try not to drain your power core when rescuing us. How are you supposed to fight your way back out now?" he asked his exhausted brother playfully. Drake just weakly glared at him and shoved him away, stubbornly balancing himself with no help.

"We have to hurry before the Order break their way out of the room Roland's keeping them in. we can't apperate out of this building so we have to go out to the street first." He told the quickly as he turned to ran back down the hall. Harry grabbed his sleeve before he had the chance.

"Wait! Do you know what happened to Jackie? The last we saw she was in the arms of a Deatheater!" he demanded. Drake groaned and yanked his sleeve away.

"The last Roland heard she got away. We haven't had time to look for her because we were focusing on you, now can we please get out of here before we loose our chance?" He yelled hastily. Harry pursed his lips but nodded anyway. Neville and Jake stood ready at his side, all of them prepared for a small battle.

"Then let's get going!" Drake shouted as he turned and continued on down the hall right into the chest of Sirius Black.

"Dad!" Jake exclaimed in surprise. Sirius looked reluctant but he raise his wand at them. He hadn't bothered to stay at the Order meeting. He was too confused about what to do with his son. It seemed he had a decision to make now.

"Please dad, you think this is the life we want? I can't stay caged in here." Jake pleaded with him, his eyes looking desperate and sad.

Sirius sagged and dropped his arm.

"No, I want you to be happy. Go quick. You need to leave now if you want to get out before the Order recuperates." He replied, dropping his wand to the ground. Jake looked gratefully at his dad, but casted a stupefy at him only a second later. He didn't want the Order to blame Sirius for their escape.

They ran as fast as they could, hoping without hope that they would be able to leave without any Order interference. But, hope as they might, there at the bottom of the steps stood the whole lot of them, looking a mess.

There was some weird looking substance splattered on all of their clothing and hair. The women looked frazzled and disgusted and the men looked agitated. Dumbledore looked up and saw them, his eyes widening with alarm.

"Stop them!" he hollered desperately.

Roland, who had been pinned against the wall, took the distraction to elbow the pinner in the ribs and hit their pressure point in the neck, successfully knocking them out.

"Let it loose boys!" He sang out with a devilish smile on his face.

/

Jackie apperated to a town just outside of where Luna had instructed her to go. She had overestimated her own strength and didn't think she could make it all the way there. She kicked a metal trashcan angrily, feeling despair settling into her stomach. How was she going to help save her brothers now? She wasn't even sure she could fight at all if she did make it there. She would be dead weight.

She sulked over to a bench residing near the trash can and plunked down resting her elbow on her knee and her chin on her open palm. She must have looked pretty pathetic.

She didn't pay attention to the time so she didn't know how long she just sat there. It could have been ten minutes or sixty; it wouldn't have made a difference to her. She jumped a foot in the air when she felt a hand fall down on her shoulder. She looked up and saw a boy around her age looking at her with concern. At first she didn't recognize him, but then suddenly it just clicked in her mind.

"Blaise!" she exclaimed happily jumping up and giving him a hug. He laughed warmly and returned it.

"What in the world are you doing here Jackie? It's awfully close to the Order headquarters. You could get caught." He replied sounding stern.

"You mean you haven't heard yet?" she asked in disbelief. He looked at her with confusion written all over his face.

"Where have you been the past two days? I was captured by Deatheaters and my brothers were captured by the Order. Obviously I got away, but my brothers haven't. I'm pretty sure Drake is fine though." She explained to him as fast as she could. He looked at her in shock.

"I've been here for the past few days. I was forced to take up a Deatheater's post. I haven't heard any of that." He replied sounding amazed. "How did you escape the Dark Lord? That's almost impossible!"

"I don't have time to explain! Please go and help my brothers!" she yelled impatiently.

"Why don't you go help them? You're a heck of a lot more powerful then me?" He questioned with his eyebrows raised.

"I don't have enough power at the moment. I drained myself dry getting away from your Dork Lord." She grumbled under her breath. He smirked and reached for something in his pocket. When he pulled his hand back out he was holding a golden colored transparent stone weaved into a necklace.

"Here, my mom gave this to me, but you clearly need it more." He said tying it around her neck for her. "It will boost your energy long enough for you to help save you brothers. Just be prepared to crash when you're done. It takes a lot out of you."

She looked at it in her palm and beamed up at him.

"Thank you so much Blaise! I really needed this. I owe you big time." She thanked him happily.

"Don't thank me! Go save your bratty brothers!" he joked playfully waving her away.

"Bye Blaise!" was the last thing she said before she disappeared with a pop that signified apperation. She reappeared a few miles away just outside of the Order headquarters. The whole front entrance was blown up and she could see the fight going on in the inside as clear as day. Her brothers were all in the fray and were fighting valiantly for their freedom. She could see Roland fighting also.

Just as she raced up to the house a person yelled out, making her stop cold.

"Jackie!"

She looked over to the right to see her father looking at her with shining eyes. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at her. She stood there awkwardly.

"Jackie!" her father yelled again running over towards her. She sent out some of her pure magic in his direction, sending him flying into the wall behind him.

"Don't you 'Jackie' me, you sad excuse of a human being!" she yelled angrily at him, her power flailing at her sudden ferocity. Her words seemed to pull everyone out of their trance because the fighting commenced once again.

Her dad looked at her, hurt clear in his eyes. She just glared at him. No one else bothered to try and fight her. They let her alone with her dad.

"I'm so sorry!" He shouted over the noise.

"It's too late for sorry. You took my childhood away from me! You really think this is what mum would have wanted?" she spat back, causing him to flinch. She started stalking over to him, her steps slow and threatening.

"I know and I want to make it up to you! Please, I'm your dad. Just give me one more chance." He weakly begged getting up and staggering to get closer to her.

"You may be my father, but you will never be my dad." She hissed venomously. She pointed her index finger at him and stunned hum before he could react. She may hate him with a passion, but she didn't want to kill him. She just didn't want to have to live with him anymore, and she vowed that she never would.

/

"Roland, you have to leave! We're loosing badly." Drake told him regrettably. Roland looked shocked.

"What?" he asked.

"We'll never be able to escape with the whole Order here. You need to leave and come back for us with more back up. Don't worry we'll be ok." He assured his mentor confidently. Roland looked around at all is kids and they met his eyes with the same look as Drake's they knew what had to be done.

"I promise I'll come back, ok? I'll be back and you will never have to see their faces again." Roland promised with sadness tainting his voice.

"Just go before it's too late you idiot! We already know you'll be back." Jackie yelled at him.

Roland took a deep breath and apperated away on the street. The second he was gone all five kids dropped their hands and allowed the Order to overtake them

**A/N: don't worry, they'll be fine. This is going to lead up to them going to Hogwarts! I hope everyone liked it and remember: review, review, review! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**Edited and hopefully grammatically improved (09/13/11)**


	12. Unavoidable Authors Note

Ok, first off this is not a chapter, but when I do post another chapter, I will delete this.

I have gotten many reviews saying that people don't want the Jennings kids to go to Hogwarts, which is understandable. There are many stories that have something similar in them and I do not take offence that people are saying it's too predictable or that they consider it stupid. Everyone has there own opinion. **But **I did plan for that to happen in my story. When I imagined _Unforgivable Mistakes _I saw them all getting sorted and causing chaos in their houses. If you want me to do something different I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask what exactly you want to happen next, something that could really make the story, that I could continue on to later chapters. I don't really like having to ask this, but I'm drawing a blank on what to do if I don't do Hogwarts besides a little rebellion on the kid's side. So if you don't review or PM me with some kind of idea you want me to write, I'm going to just stick with the whole Hogwarts idea. It's either one of the two or I just stop writing this all together. Sorry, those are the only options. Please tell me what you'd like.

P.S. to the anonymous reviewer _timber_

First I would like to point out that I am only fourteen and this is only a story I write in my free time for fun, but I want you to know that I'm thankful for your honesty. I know my story doesn't have the best quality, and that the grammar could be better, but when I'm typing I tend to make stupid mistakes without even realizing it. And thank you _so_ much for pointing out the whole 'Blaize' 'Blaise' thing. I feel like an idiot for doing that .


	13. Laughter In the Face Of Ruin

**A/N: ok I've made my decision (and thanks to those who helped me make it). I will still be having them go to Hogwarts, but they will only be there for about three chapters and then I'll move onto others things. I'm very sorry if you don't like that, but I do, and it's my story. I'm making it my goal at add in some Harry/Jackie since people seem to like that idea a lot I haven't made any solid choices on any other pairing quite yet, but I'm leaning on Neville/Luna, Drake/? (Not sure at all yet) Fred/Colbie, and Jake/Serena. Tell me if you have any other ideas for pairing. Enjoy!**

The five Jennings kids sat stiffly in their chairs. The room they were in was so quit, you could drop a pin and it would be heard loud and clear even though the room was full. Everyone was staring at them like they were some kind of circus sideshow. Many were nursing wounds and they all looked like they'd seen better days.

"If someone doesn't start talking I'm going to start screaming just to see who I can piss off first!" Jackie snapped in her defiant way. With her there, all the boys knew the point they were trying to relay would get across the simple minds of the sad excuse of an Order. She was blunt and impatient, the perfect mix for the situation.

"Why did you try to run away? We've shown you nothing but hospitality." Dumbledore said sadly, trying to make them feel guilty for wanting freedom. The manipulative old fool!

"Hah! Hospitality my butt! Does this look like hospitality to you?" Jackie snarled holding her handcuffed hands up high. She tried using her magic and it fizzled out in her palms.

"That is just a precaution. As we've told your friends here, you're needed in the war. You need to be trained and educated, we will make sure that happens." The headmaster replied calmly. Many of the rooms other occupants looked uncomfortable with the conversation going on at the moment. Remus looked at his daughter with desperation, Hermione looked like she wanted nothing more then to kill them all, Lily looked close to crying, James looked like he just wanted to leave, Harvey looked regretful, Sirius looked angry (at the lot of them, not the kids), Ron looked like he had no clue what was going on, Ginny was looking at Harry like he was a piece of meat, and Augusta looked like a ticking time bomb.

"Oh just lock them in a room already! They won't help us willingly! Get the Ministry involved for goodness sake!" Neville's Gran shouted glaring at her one time grandson.

"I can see why you love her." Jackie said to Neville sarcastically. Neville smirked and Augusta seethed at the teenage girl.

"Don't you talk like that to me you little she-demon." The old hag threatened furiously.

"Don't you threaten my daughter Augusta!" Remus growled at the woman. Augusta looked taken aback at the venom in the werewolf's voice. She quietly sank back into her seat.

Remus looked uncertainly at Jackie, but her face was completely emotionless, like a face carved in stone.

"Come on people! Just look at them. They're miserable! They don't deserve this after what most of us put them through. Just let them go back to wherever they consider their home to be. They were obviously happy there!" Sirius tried to sway the Order in the direction Dumbledore obviously didn't want the to go.

"Looks like someone in this room finally grew a brain." Drake drawled out, looking at everyone else with distaste.

"And who exactly are you? You look kind of familiar but I don't remember seeing you with the kids when they were younger." James inquired curiously. Drake turned his icy gaze unto Harry's father, his eyes cold and unforgiving, the kind of look that gave little toddlers nightmares.

"Drake, Drake Jennings. I'd say it's s pleasure to meet you, but I'd be lying." The blonde haired boy replied in a detached tone of voice causing Harry to wince. He hated it when his brother withdrew like that in any situation.

James looked thoughtful for a moment but then something seemed to click in his mind and he snapped his fingers.

"Draco! That's it! You're Draco Malfoy." He exclaimed happily. Well, he wasn't happy that he had found the missing Malfoy boy, just happy that he'd figured out who he was.

"_Don't call me by that name_," Drake hissed out, his mask slipping and anger showed through. "Or I will castrate you." James gulped nervously and sunk back into his seat, just as Augusta had done.

"Now see here boy! I will not have you talk to my comrades in that tone, nor will I allow you too threaten them." The headmaster barked out. Harry snorted and sneered at the man.

"Comrades, more like puppets. And the sad thing is they don't even realize it." He taunted glaring around the room, noticeably skipping out on Harvey and Sirius.

"Please see it our way," an orange haired young woman piped up, ignoring the jab about the puppets. "We're desperate to end this war and you're our only hope. We need to co-operate."

"And who are you?" Jackie asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Nymphadora Tonks, but I like to be called Tonks. I'm a friend of your father's." Tonks told her, blushing at the last part causing Jackie to smile wickedly.

"More like _love_ interest. Father dear, what have you gotten into while I was away?" she asked in a falsely sweet voice. Both her father's and Tonks' faces were now a tomato red and the kids in the room snickered despite themselves.

"It's not like that!" Remus defended himself, but Jackie just waved him away.

"Sure, sure, whatever." she mumbled amusedly.

"Wow Jax, your on fire today!" Jake grinned at his sister, unconsciously using her nickname.

"Thank you Jinx. I think I'm doing rather fine myself." She replied in a formal voice, but her smile gave her façade away.

"Will you stop with the nicknames? It's just weird!" Hermione shouted irritably from her spot in the corner.

"Is it annoying you?" Jackie asked the girl.

"Yes!"

"Then no, I won't stop. In fact I think Emeralds and I will now start calling all you by nicknames. Let's see… you can been know it all, Dumbles can be Old Coot, the werewolf will be fuzzy, Orangey will be step-mum, red head number six will be weasel, and red head number seven will be slut. Anyone else want a nickname?" she asked, savoring, as everyone's faces grew outraged at the names she chose for them.

"Ah yes, those names will do perfectly." Harry agreed, also enjoying their reactions.

"Why you little-"

"If you have something to say, slutty, then just say it, no need to start it off with a threat." Neville cut Ginny off smugly.

"Nobody talks to my daughter like that! Apologize this instant!" Molly Weasley demanded, spitting each word out as only Molly can.

"No, I'm not partial to apologizing unless it's to my siblings, thank you very much." Neville replied to her demand.

"You don't have any siblings." Augusta pointed out.

"On the contrary. I have Harry, Jackie, Jake, and Drake. The best siblings out there." He said cheekily.

"Aw, I think I'm gonna cry." Jackie sniffed wiping away fake tears.

"Yeah mate, that's so sweet." Harry said with a fake faltering voice, following Jackie's lead.

"This charade isn't getting us anywhere." Severus Snape ground out impatiently.

"You know you love us!" Jackie yelled happily, throwing her hands in the air as best as she could with them being hand cuffed.

"Please." Severus huffed indigently.

"You know I'm pretty sure I knocked you out of the sky at Old Voldy's mansion. You didn't happen to be there did you? Cause if you were you should be dead." She said to him thoughtfully.

"I was there, but you did not succeed in killing me." The potions professor glared.

"Apparently. I'm guessing you're a spy? No need to answer, it's pretty obvious. I don't suppose you know if Bellatrix and Voldemort are having a thing? I wouldn't be surprised the way she practically kiss the ground he walked on last I saw." She observed, causing many people to gag at the thought. "You're all a bunch of wusses. It's not that disgusting."

"You're a very strange child." Severus grumbled to her.

"I take that as a compliment." She said seriously.

"Now," Harry bellowed, kicking his feet up onto the table. "Would you mind getting me some butterbeer? I'm parched."

"Enough with this charade! We have serious business to attend to!" Dumbledore declared vigorously.

"Well Coot's, I must say you're pretty dense. We've had serious business to attend to for the past few days, but you've held us back. We have a war to win." Harry quipped.

"So you're agreeing to help?" Arthur asked hopefully. Jackie guffawed and almost fell out of her seat.

"Oh gosh no." she said once she regained some breath. "We've been preparing for the war since we were five almost six. We don't _need_ you."

"I say we just make a decision now. Ignore the rude lads! This has to be done and soon or we'll all end up dead." Mad-eye Moody growled out, shaking his fist at them all.

"I must say agree with Alastair. They're just too much a distraction at the moment. James, Arthur? Please take the children to the top left room three doors down. Food will be brought to them once a decision is made." Dumbledore ordered as he took a seat. The tow men can and gently pulled all five of them out of the room. No words were spoken on the way up the stairs, but a silent discussion seemed to be going on between the children.

'Should we make a run for it?' Neville asked Harry with his eyes.

Harry shook his head now and help up his hands saying, 'no, it's not smart with the cuffs still on.'

Jackie nodded and indicated towards the newly rebuilt entrance. 'I agree with Harry. Roland will come with Colbie and others.'

'But what do we do in the mean time?' Jake asked using his eyes and a shrug of his shoulders.

Jackie shook her head tiredly. 'I don't know.'

The two men stopped at one of the rooms and unlocked the door, leading them inside where they then left after waving their wands around like buffoons putting up wards. The door closed with a loud click behind them.

All five kids sat in silence for a while. Almost seeming like they didn't know how to react to it all. They were stock till.

"That went well." Drake declared, breaking the silence. A few minutes later they were all on the floor rolling around with laughter.

**A/N: please review and thanks to all who have already! I love you all (no homo)! I hope you liked it and will continue reading despite my decision.**


	14. The Lady Caretaker's Well

**A/N: I hope this chapter is to your liking. I plan on trying to put in some Jackie/Harry since it's seems to be so popular. When I gave people the option for the pairing I honestly didn't think any one would like it, I expected people to want Ginny/Harry, or Luna/Harry (although that one was pretty popular). I'm glad to hear I was able to make some people laugh in the last chapter, I never really saw myself as funny, but I guess I'm a bit better then I originally thought, I kind of hope to spook you in this chapter. Please tell me if I succeed! ! ! Enjoy**

"What exactly do they expect us to do in here while they discuss pointless things? There's nothing in here but furniture." Jake whined as he lied down on a couch. Jackie was sitting criss-crossed on the floor and had a look on her face that said she wasn't thinking lady like thought (most likely imagining killing off the entire order, that was a pleasant thought to them all) Harry was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, he never took his eyes off Jackie, Neville was sitting on a wooden chair, and Drake was pacing all the free space in the room.

"They don't expect up to do anything. They probably hope we'll get so bored that we'll willing offer our help fighting for them in the war." Jackie quipped sarcastically.

"No need to get snappy."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes went back to her brooding.

"How do you think they'll try to force us to stay at Hogwarts f they decide to sent us there?" Harry asked curiously.

"There are a lot of different possibilities actually." Drake replied, breaking his stride to look at his brother. "They could magically bind one us to our families so that we have to listen to them (although that method is old and most likely they will not think of it) or they could put one of those bracelets on us that make us stay in a certain perimeter or maybe they'll-"

"Ok enough! I don't want to talk about that now. It's depressing." Neville glared at the blond haired boy, his edginess showing.

Drake nodded in understanding and went back to his pacing, not making eye contact with any of them. This showed his was deep in thought.

"If they try to force me to go to Hogwarts, I'm going to make sure to give them one heck of a school year." Jackie said with a smirk, eagerness showing in her eyes.

"Oh, so now you want to go?" Jake asked with his eyebrows raised. Jackie stood up and smacked him upside the head.

"No you idiot. I meant it in a 'what if' kind of way." She sneered.

Just then the door nod turned and they all fell silent, waiting to see who was coming in. the door creaked open and a red head poked in. Jackie almost snarled at the sight of the newly dubbed 'slut' or 'slutty'.

"What do you want?" she demanded as Ginny opened the door wider and stepped completely in, her brother Ron, Hermione, and Harvey following after.

"The adults wouldn't let us in on the meeting so we decided to come and see if you people will be anymore interesting then that stupid house elf." Ginny replied arrogantly, her nose high in the air.

"Well I can't guarantee that." Harry snorted amusedly.

"What Ginny meant to say was we wanted to come and talk to you." Harvey corrected, sending a warning glare to his girlfriend.

"Well I don't plan on doing much talking to you people, so unless you want a bunch of awkward silence, I suggest you leave." Jackie hissed while Drake nodded in agreement.

"Wait please! I really just want to talk with you. The Order didn't ask for me to do this. I'm _really_ sorry for how I treated you all when we were little. I see what a fool I was now." Harvey assured them.

"Then what's the purpose of know it all, slutty, and weasel?" Neville asked angrily.

"Don't call me that!" Hermione screeched in outrage.

"Honey, we'll call you whatever we want to call you." Jackie replied with false sweetness.

"Don't you 'honey' me you freak!" Hermione wailed as her arms shook from her anger.

"Oh gosh you're loud. You're worse then how I imagine the Lady Caretaker." Jake laughed as he sat up.

"What's the Lady Caretaker?" Ron asked curiously.

"You mean you've never heard the story of the Lady Caretaker's Well?" Jackie asked, suddenly in the mood to talk, with an evil smile on her face.

"No." Ron replied hesitantly.

"Well then, I guess I'll be the one to tell it to you." She said, her tone implying she wouldn't be shaken from her decision. Ginny looked reluctant to listen, knowing whatever the story was it wasn't good by the way the other girl was suspiciously so eager, but her own curiosity got the better of her, as did Hermione's.

"Along time ago," Jackie started, her voice low and wispy as she leaned in closer to the three other children. "A women who worked at a orphanage went for a walk to the local park. She loved kids and enjoyed her job; she enjoyed the feeling that she was making some difference in other peoples lives.

"As she strolled a little ways away from the paved path she came upon an old crumbling well. She stepped closer to it and peered down, seeing it was deep and dark at the bottom. Over come by curiosity she leaned in further, trying to see if she could catch a glimpse of the bottom. Not realizing how unstable the whole thing was, she leaning in a little too far. The stone she was using to support herself gave way and she fell, screaming, to the bottom, where she landed oddly on her neck, rendering her unable to speak." Ron's face was pale as he heard the story start to unfold; Jackie took a grim type of glee at his reaction.

"She was injured from the fall and weak. She tried to yell for help, but without her voice it was pointless. She stayed in that well for seven days before she finally died. During those seven days she tried to escape by climbing out, but the stones were too smooth and all she succeeded in doing was bloody her fingertips. A few months later her body was found half covered in water and dirt at the bottom of that well.

"Exactly two years after the event a young child strayed too far away from his mother and, just as the Lady Caretaker, he too found the well. Happy with his discovery he pulled out a coin and tossed it in, waiting to hear the sound as it hit the water below, but it never came. He looked to see if it had even reached the bottom and the site he saw made him freeze in terror.

"A skeletal like woman was seemingly climbing up the walls of the well, a faint glow emanating off her. Her clothes were tattered and torn and her eyes were dead and hollow. She was looking directly at him. As she got closer she started to wail, "My children! What will my poor children do without me! I must have my children!" she reached out to the child with both hands, almost hovering in midair, and seized him around the neck, her hands as solid as they could be, but also cold and boney. She pulled at him, trying to force him down to the same fate as her own. "If I can not have my children then I shall take one for my own!" with one final wail, with one final tug, the child's body was cast over the side.

"It is said to this day that the Lady Caretaker still wants more children to replace the one's she was forced to leave, and if you wander too far at just the right place, she'll take you for herself, to rot for eternity in a slimy old well."

"That's rubbish!" Hermione yelled at the end of Jackie's story, but her terrified eyes gave her real feelings away.

"Ah, there it is again! The Lady Caretaker's wail!" Jackie taunted.

"You're all imbeciles." Hermione ground out through clenched teeth.

"Why thank you, thank you very much." Jackie did an Elvis impression as she gave a deep bow.

"Oh let's just leave them to their misery. This trip bored me." Ginny scowled as she grabbed Harvey's arm and started pulling him towards the door. Harvey looked reluctant to leave.

"Better watch yourself Ginerva," Drake threatened in his calm and scary way. "We happen to know where the Lady Caretaker's Well is, and if you push us too far with your stupidity, we might just throw you in and leave you to the dear old Lady."

Ginny's eyes widened in panic and will a squeal she was out the door and screaming her mother's name, her friends (minus Harvey) ran after her.

"I really am sorry you guys are having to go through this." Harry's brother whispered before he to left.

"That was fun." Harry said with a grin as the door shut behind the other kids.

"Heck yeah it was! Did you see their faces? It wasn't even that scary of a story!" Jackie roared with laughter and she leaned on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked down at the contact she was making with himself and blushed slightly. When Jackie saw his reaction to her she too blushed and quickly pulled away.

"Um, yeah, well, I'm just going to go… over there." Jackie said uncomfortably as she retreated the farthest most corner away from her friend, cursing herself for allowing her emotions to get the better of her.

**A/N: I know it's short, but what do you think? Did you like it, hate it, think it was so-so? If anyone had any ideas, I kind of would LOVE some help on how to get Jackie and Harry's relationship started, cause I'm not the best at romance, although once I have a solid idea I usually do ok (take my super 8 fic for example) so help it much appreciated. Anyway… … … REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! !**


	15. Sudden Decisions

**A/N: I've made a decision that will clearly show in this chapter that you will hopefully all like (although it's really not that big a deal). When I thought about it enough, making the Jennings kids (by that I mean Jackie, Harry, Jake, Neville, and Drake) go to Hogwarts against their own will was a bit stupid, so I came up with a solution. I figured if I didn't like how it sounded or enough readers didn't like it, I'd just delete the chapter and rewrite it using plan B. I hope you all like it, and please review!**

_Harry stood in a huge stone clad room. It was cavernous and he was positive that if he shouted, an echo would sound all around him. The place was unfamiliar and had five large, long tables in it. The room was empty and he felt so lonely standing there with out his brothers and sister – no, he could no longer consider Jackie his sister anymore. His feeling for her had changed, unknowing to him, throughout the past few years. It had been steady and gradual, but even his dream self was able to see it clearly now. Yes, that was it! He was dreaming! He could sense it now, the feeling of not really being, but still being at the same time. He was dreaming, but why dream about a castle like room?_

_He looked around again, taking in every tiny detail closely, and suddenly it clicked. He was in Hogwarts, or, at least his dream self was. In the past, he had had several vision-like dreams concerning the Dark Lord, and they were nothing like this. During those horrible dreams he saw everything for the perspective of the loony purity crazed man himself, not his own, and not with such clarity._

_Realizing he wasn't going to learn anything standing around in an empty room he started walking towards the door. He pushed it open, feeling shocked when it actually responded, and stepped into the hallway. The site that met his eyes made his blood run cold._

_The hallway was splattered with blood and screams he hadn't heard before rand out through the building. There were bodies on the floor and the whole thing looked like a scene from a horror movie. Alarmed he ran towards where he could here the shrieks coming from. He turned down corridor after corridor, going as fast as he could. When he made on last turn and entered the room of which the screams originated, he stopped dead in his tracks._

_There, standing in the center of what looked like a classroom, stood Voldemort and all his dimwitted followers. Students were cowering before him in tattered uniforms and their faces tear stained. Out of all the students in the room he could recognize Luna, Romilda, his brother, Susan, and Terry Boot. Blaise was lying dead on the floor. Many people were bleeding and showing other obvious signs that they had given a fight before the Dark Lord had succeeded in taking over the school._

_One of the Deatheaters roughly grabbed Luna by the arm and dragged her before the Dark Lord. Her eyes were still just as cloudy and dreamy as always, but behind all the indifference was a deep sadness and fear. Voldemort laughed as he yanked her chin and forced her to meet his eyes._

"_Where is your savior now, foolish girl? Where is your precious Boy-Who-Lived? Not here, not fighting to save you! That's because he's weak, and he fears me. Well he has the right to fear me!" as he screamed out he last words he lifted his wand and casted a crusiatus curse at her. Luna crumpled to the ground, her eyes squeezed tightly shut and mouth opening in silent shrieks as the pain hit her on full force._

"_No! Please, stop!" Susan cried in desperation for her friend. Voldemort let his wand fall back to his side and turned his ugly red eyes onto the red haired girl shaking beside him. "Harry will defeat you!" she yelled, successfully diverting his attention. "He's is not weak! He just wasn't able to make it in time. It does not matter if we live or die! He will prevail!"_

"_Insolent girl! He will not stop me! I will kill him, just as I will kill you." He replied with a nasty smile. He waved his hand in the direction of the Deatheater who had dragged Luna over, and before Susan could say another word, a killing curse hit her in the chest and she was on the floor, her empty eyes unseeing._

"_Susan." Harvey whispered in terror, a hand coming up to his face to cover his mouth as tears fell freely from his eyes._

_Harry watched the whole exchange with wide eyes. He had just witness the death and torture of two of his friends. How had Voldemort taken over Hogwarts? Why hadn't he and his family come to their aid?_

_He didn't know if this was the fate for the future, but he dearly hoped not. He did not want the unprepared students of Hogwarts to ever see such horrors. They were children, and not ready for war._

_Even though he too was only technically a child, Harry felt he was prepared for such things. Roland had trained him for situations just as these and he was ready to die to save his family and friends._

_Voldemort gave one last crazed cry just as the scene started fading away. Harry felt someone shaking he shoulder and he opened his eyes to see Jackie staring at him in concern…_

"Are you ok Harry? You were crying in your sleep. Was it a nightmare? Did you have another vision?" she asked rapidly, her eyes wide.

"In a matter of speaking." He replied as her sat up slowly, his back aching from a night of sleeping on the floor.

"You did! What happened in it? What is Voldemort planning next?" she questioned, shaking his shoulders roughly with a vise like grip.

"I don't know what he's planning next! Calm down Jackie, there's no need to get exited. I had a different type of vision. It might not of even been a vision. I just-I need time to think some things over ok?" he told her, putting a hand on her cheek as she stopped moving him. Her cheeks flamed at his touch and she jerked away and moved over next Neville and Drake on the other side of the room.

"What's up with him?" Neville asked as he and Drake halted their conversation, nodding his head in Harry's direction. Harry was now staring listlessly at the wall, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I have _no_ idea." Jackie said shaking her head in annoyance.

"Maybe he finally lost his marbles. We all knew it was going to happen someday!" Jake exclaimed with a huge smile on his face. Neville rolled his eyes while Jackie's anger flared and she threw the lamp sitting on the side table next to her at him. He dodged it and it shattered on the wall behind him.

"Oops." She said, uncaring, as she looked at her nails.

"Oops, oops? You could have killed me you psychotic she demon! You could have freaking killed me!" Jake shouted angrily at her.

"Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist. It wouldn't have killed you. Just cut you up a little, no big deal." She shrugged her shoulders and smirked at him.

"I really don't like you sometimes." Jake said with a glare.

"That's ok, I really don't like you most of the time."

"That is _not _true!"

"Oh you know it is."

"I'm a very likable person."

"Suuure you are."

"That is so mean."

"Well, _I'm_ not a very nice person."

"That's not surprise at all."

"Do you have a death wish, Black?"

"Guys stop!" Harry yelled, making both the teens freeze and look at him in shock. He looked frustrated, and was running a hand through his unruly hair. "Just please stop, you're really getting on my nerves, and no, Jackie-" he said as Jackie opened her mouth. "I don't care if I'm getting on your nerves too. I have something I need to talk to you all about it's very important."

"Ok, go head."Drake replied with a nod.

Harry took a deep breath and nervously rubbed his hands together.

"I think we should go to Hogwarts." He blurted out before he could stop himself. He was met with dead silence.

"What?" Neville, shockingly, yelled after he had gotten over his surprise. "Are you insane.

"Yep, I was right. He lost his marbles." Jake said smugly.

"I'm not insane. I just… know, that if we don't, something really bad is going to happen to the students there. They need us guys, and we have to help them." He told them determinedly.

"Ok. I'll go. I trust you Harry." Jackie agreed, although she still looked a bit reluctant.

"Ok, I'll go too. You've never been wrong before." Neville said as Jake nodded at his words.

"Good, now, all we have to do is tell the Order…" Drake murmured to himself.

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry the chapters so short, but I've been busy with school and felt I needed to update. Due to how I've been writing so far, I estimate this story will have at least twenty-five chapters, so I hope that makes you all happy. Anyway, please review! I love all who do! **

**Edited and hopefully grammatically improved (09/14/11)**


	16. Diagon Alley

**A/N: it saddens me to admit that I got more negative reviews the usual. But no fear! They help me learn from my mistakes. I have decided to answer these reviews since some had more questions then normal, or I just feel I need to reply.**

_Cenright__: _** I thought the same thing with my chapters, but due to lack of interest on my part I didn't want to say that incase it never happens. That and I plan on making my chapters longer. And thank you very much for all the other advise.**

The-Resident**: thank you for everything! What you said was refreshing compared to what others have. I am quite young and unused to the whole writing thing. I only got interested late last year and my writing skills aren't as good as I would like. I hadn't even noticed that I apologized too much . I kind of do it on reflex. I have three brothers and an over dramatic class, so sometimes I have to play peacemaker and the apologies sort of just flow.**

thecompletebookworm**: I'm glad you like Jackie! And I would love it if you participated in my little challenge. So far you're the only one interested so if you did write on one shot based on my AU there's no way you could loose .**

Ryanaven**: I certainly did not mean to offend anyone when typing that and I'm sorry if it did. I'm only fourteen and hear people say that a lot in my class, and it seems it just rubbed off. I guess I can be a bit immature at times, but considering my age, I don't see it as that big a deal.**

Timber:** I too think the whole hero complex thing it overused, but I wanted to keep in some of his original characteristics in my version of him. And please, I don't see why you have to be so cruel. I understand if you don't like my writing, but if you don't like it that much, then why read it? I know if I don't like reading something, it aggravates me to no end if I force myself to read it. Truly, I don't know if I should be flattered you bother reading it at all…**

**I hope that sort of sorted some things out. Enjoy the story!**

To say that the Order was shocked at their sudden decision to go to Hogwarts was an understatement. The fact that they had resisted the idea so much before and the glare Jackie was sending them all when they announced it just made them even more suspicious. Still they were all glad they wouldn't have to try anything too drastic to get them there. Once a plan had been laid out, all the Hogwarts teachers left to prepare for the school year ahead of them and others left the headquarters to attend their jobs and other important things, leaving only a select few to take care of the Jennings kids.

Harry, Jackie, Jake, Neville, and Drake were no longer being detained in the old dusty room they had been stuck in before. They now had free reign of the place, with the exception of going outside. Each kid was getting used to the company of the adults left taking care of them, save their specific parents, or parent. Jake was getting along fine with his dad, but that was to be expected. No one mentioned the fact that Sirius had aided them in their first escape attempt.

Harvey, Hermione, and all the Weasley children were the only other kids still staying at the headquarters and Harry was starting to reconnect with his twin. Hermione and Ron were the only to kids there that never got along well with the Jennings Kids. Hermione detested them too much and Ron followed his girlfriend in everything she did, so naturally he detested them too.

Lily, James, and Remus were trying their hardest to get to know their kids again, but their tries were in vain. After Augusta's outburst at the Order meeting she wasn't allowed any where near Neville, for his safety as much as her own. Drake didn't have to worry about his parents at the moment, considering his father was in Azkaban and his mother was unaware he was there. Because of his family's ties to the Dark Lord, it had been decided it was best not to tell Narcissa just yet, at least not until he was safely at Hogwarts.

Surprising, the one adult that got along best with the Jennings kids was Nymphadora Tonks. Jackie seemed to enjoy talking with her and Remus was starting to think she was doing it just to get him frustrated.

Now, it was only one week before Hogwarts started, and Harry and the others were getting restless. They'd been forced inside for days and one could only take that so long.

"Why can't we go outside?" Jake asked with a frown.

"Because no one wants to take the chance that you'll some how get away." Tonks replied looking uncomfortable. She winced when Jake's frown deepened.

"But we've already said we'd go to Hogwarts, we aren't going to back out on that now." He whined slumping low in his seat.

"Oh quite your blubbering. It's not that bad." Hermione, who happened to be in the same room, said with a roll of her eyes. Jake shot her a death glare and sat up straighter.

"What do you know? You aren't being held captive here. You can go outside all you want." He replied crossing his arms moodily. Hermione just huffed and left the room after seeing Tonks' warning look.

After she was gone Jake turned his full attention to Tonks, a determined look in his eyes.

"But really Tonks, must we stay inside until Hogwarts? What about our school supplies? Can we at least go to Diagon Alley to get our school supplies?" He asked hopefully. Tonks looked thoughtful for a minute, seeming to consider his request.

"Yeah step mum," Jackie said, leaning against the doorframe. She heard Jake ask the question as she walked by and decided to wait and see what the answer would be. "Can we go?"

Tonks smirked amusedly at the nickname Jackie used. For some reason the younger girl didn't seem to mind that her father was apparently dating again. The only thing she did mind was her father in general, although she lacked the burning resentment she possessed when she had first arrived. Now she just seemed to think of him as an annoyance.

"I don't see why you couldn't. I'll talk to Dumbledore, Lily, and James about it. They're the ones making all the decisions at the moment." Tonks replied wrapping her arm playfully around Jake's shoulders.

And that is what led them to where they were now. All the Jennings kids, James and Lily, Remus, Tonks, Harvey, Hermione, and the Weasley's where standing at the entrance to Diagon Alley with varying degrees of excitement. Jackie and Harry just seemed relived to be outside again, Neville had an energetic smile on his face, Drake was standing was an impassive look, but those who knew his could tell he was happy too, and Jake was his usual twitchy self. He was bounding down the walkway before any of them had a chance to see which shops they needed to go in first.

"Jake, you spas! Can't you stay still for just one minute?" Jackie called after him as she ran to follow.

Harry fidgeted with the bracelet on his wrist with distaste but didn't say anything as he too started down the Alley. All five of them were being forced to where bracelets that kept them from apperating. The Order had been quite deterred at the revelation a bunch of fifteen year olds could apperate. It was unheard of in the Wizarding World for one to have that specific ability at such a young age.

"Now, now. No need to hurry. We have plenty of time." Molly Weasley exclaimed as she hobbled after the three children. Neville and Drake walked together at a normal pace, not bothering to try and keep up with the others as they scrambled after their surrogate siblings.

"This will certainly be interesting." Drake said under his breath. Neville snickered and fayed a cough to cover it up as Hermione glanced sharply at them.

"Ok, so first we have to get wands for them all, can't go to Hogwarts with out a wand, even with wandless magic," Lily mumbled to herself as she checked off a list in her head. "Then we'll go get their books and then…"

"Do we _have_ to get Wands?" Jackie huffed as she joined them again. She resented wands in general and the idea of having to hold one in her hand sickened her.

"Yes you do. You won't be allowed to use wandless magic in Hogwarts." Lily replied shortly. Jackie smirked and looked ahead.

"You're only mad because you can't do wandless magic yourself, something you've wished for since finding out it even existed." With the last word she turned into Ollivander's, the door closing loudly behind her. Lily glowered where she had stood only seconds before.

"Hello dear, how can I help you?" Ollivander asked Jackie as the other filled in after her.

"Unfortunately, I need a wand." She ground out while slamming her fists on the counter. Harry put a warning hand on her shoulder, which she shrugged off.

"I can watch my anger without your help, Harry" she said to him stubornly.

"Well," Ollivander looked as though he didn't know how to respond to Jackie antics. "I'll just have to make sure you find one that suits you. Hopefully then your opinion of them will change," he decided on.

Jackie examined him with guarded eyes, but then her features softened and she grinned, deciding she liked the man standing behind the counter before her.

"I'll attend to you last, since you'll most likely be the hardest to place. You there, Neville longbottom I believe, come here son. Lets get you a wand now." He said motioning Neville up towards the front. Neville complied, albeit reluctantly.

"Hm, how about we try… an oak wood with dragon heartstring core. Yes, that sounds nice." The wand maker said to himself as he handed Neville a light brown colored wand. Neville held it for a second, looking awkward in his burly hands. When it did nothing Ollivander took it back and started looking for another.

"I saw nothing wrong with that one." Neville commented confused.

"No, no. It was not right. Not right at all." Ollivander shook his head lividly.

Two hours later only Neville, Jake, and Drake had found their wands and everyone was getting extremely antsy. Harry was up next.

"You, I know exactly what wand you need. It's been waiting, waiting for centuries for a wielder." The man said mystically. Harry stood there, clearly bewildered, while Ollivander scurried to the back of his store.

"How in the world could _he_ be worthy of any wand but a ordinary one? I see nothing special about him." Hermione scoffed in outrage. Harry looked at her with irritation in his eyes, but beneath it all, Neville could see anticipation.

"Oh hush, Hermione dear." Molly shushed in shock at the girl's outburst.

"Here it is!" Ollivander exclaimed as he came back out and handed Harry a wand. It was midnight black and had thin transparent red streaks running up and down it. "This wand will never fail you. The material it is made of is unknown, but the core is Griffin's feather. None have ever been made like it before."

Harry took the wand in amazement and held it close to his face to examine. His eyes shone with excitement.

"Now for the Lupin girl." He said looking at Jackie.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't call me by that name." she seethed. Remus flinched from where he stood at the entrance.

"Sure, sure." The wand maker muttered, not sounding as if he heard her at all. He just kept rummaging through wand boxes, trying to find one he felt fit her personality.

"Try this." He demanded, handing her a cherry wood with unicorn horn core. She took it with resentment evident even in her grip. She cocked it slightly. It burst with red sparks and jerked backward. She gave a cry of surprise as it sent her falling to the floor.

"No," she coughed. "I don't think this one will work."

Jake started laughing while Harry helped her back to her feet. She shook her head to clear it and carefully gave Ollivander his wand back.

"Yes, that won't do at all." He agreed as he put it back in his box. "Now this one, this one is very temperamental. Perfect for you my dear." This just sent Jake back into hysterics and even Drake chuckled at his words.

"Yeah, yeah. Just give it to me." Jackie said impatiently. He handed her a wand that's wood was on orangish brown. She took it in her hands and smiled. The wand sent out light blue sparks, but didn't jerk or send her falling. It just fizzed happily.

"Perfect, yes perfect! This one is made of skarm wood, a rare magical tree and its core is a piece of dementor cloak." Lily paled at his words and stepped closer to them both.

"But wouldn't that make the wand… evil?" she asked nervously.

"Oh no. I wouldn't say that. It's just a tad bit different is all. Misunderstood." Ollivander commented happily.

Jackie looked at him with knowing eyes and grinned.

"Thank you Ollivander. You have been most helpful." She told him contently.

"Any day, any day." He yelled to them as the left his shop.

"That took _forever._" Hermione whined as they continued on down the walkway.

"You didn't have to come." Harry reminded her as he looked happily at his wand. She just snorted rather unbecomingly as ignored him.

"Can we stop at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream parlor mum? I'm starving." Ron groaned. Molly looked uncertainly at Harry, but he just rolled his eyes and nodded at her.

"Sure honey. We can stop for a few minutes. Just find a seat and Lily and I will go get us all some." She told her son with a warm smile. Ron beamed and grabbed Hermione's arm, pulling her towards a booth. Ginny gave Harvey a sickly sweet smile and they both went to find a booth together too, while James, Remus, and Arthur stood outside the parlor waiting for them. Jackie sneered at them all and yanked Harry of to a booth near the back, pushing him into the seat next to her and sitting down roughly herself, putting her elbows on the table; sulking.

Jake, Neville, and Drake all smiled at the two in amusement and sat in the both right next to them.

"I hate this place." Jackie glared.

"Why?" Neville asked with his eyebrow cocked.

"It's too freaking cheerful." She said while eyeing the pink and yellow stripes on the wall.

Harry laughed at that so hard he was resting his head on the table for support.

"You would say that, Jackie." He managed to say through the gasps.

"Watch it, Potter." She warned him.

Just then the bell rang at the entrance to the shop, signaling that someone was coming in. they all looked curiously and Jackie jumped up in glee as Luna walked in.

"Luna!" she said running up to her friend and hugging her. Several people sitting down started at the three in shock. Luna wasn't the most popular person around, and seeing a girl who was, at the moment, pretty famous acting so friendly around her surprised them.

"I want to thank you again. If you hadn't helped me I wouldn't be here right now." Jackie said to her sincerely. Luna looked at her strangely.

"You mean being forced to a school against your will?" she asked dreamily. Jackie laughed heartily and pulled Luna over to the table she and Harry were sitting at. Before she could suggest she sit with herself and Harry, Jackie noticed Neville blushed while staring at Luna longingly.

"Why don't you sit with Neville? I'm sure he'd enjoy your company." She said slyly.

Luna just looked confused, but complied anyway.

Jackie sat back with Harry and smiled triumphantly when Neville and Luna engaged in amid conversation.

"You see that? That is young love." She whispered so they couldn't here.

"Yeah it is." Harry agreed looking directly at her.

Jackie cheeks Flamed when she noticed this and she looked nervously away.

A few booths down Ginny and Harvey were looking at the two with completely different thoughts.

"I feel sorry for you." Ginny said as she tuned back to her boy friend.

"Why?" Harvey asked apprehensively.

"Because you're related to… that." She said pointing to Harry with disgust.

"He's my brother, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about him like that." He replied angrily.

"Ok, no need to get touchy." She said as she widened her eyes in annoyance and looked down at her ice cream.

"I'm not being touchy, you're being rude." He said with narrowed eyes.

"Well I'm not going to date you if you're going to hang out with him at school. He's a looser and I won't date someone whose friends with a loser." She raised her chin defiantly and stabbed her spoon into her bowl.

"Look could you just cool it. Harry's my bother and I will hang out with his if you want to. You can either except that or leave me alone." He said warningly.

"So you're not angry with him at all for taking away your fame?" she asked.

"No, now that I've actually met Voldemort, I realize I wouldn't have lasted five minutes against him in a duel. I fear for Harry, I don't envy him." He explained to her, hoping she would see his point of view.

"Well I don't care if you're not angry with him! I am. He stole my brother's fame from him. Him and his merry band of friends." She replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Ron didn't deserve the fame! He never did anything to deserve it, and now it's obvious he never will. They do deserve it and they don't even want it. What does that say to you?" he asked her in anger.

"It says nothing! I don't like them and that's not going to change so you might as well get used to it." Ginny said standing up and walking over to her mother.

Harvey moaned in frustration and hit his head hard on the table.

"This is going to be one interesting school year." He said to himself with a sigh.

**A/N: I hope this chapter is better then the last. I do plan on going back and editing it along with some others, so that should help a little. And one thing I'd like to ask is who would you like Drake to be paired with. I can't think of anyone and an open to suggestions. Please review (kindness is appreciated!)**


	17. Sorted

**A/N: I am happy to say that the response to my last chapter was awesome! I so glad everyone seemed to enjoy it. And I'd like to add a special thank you to **timber;** I really appreciate what you said and understand your point of view . I'm still unsure of who Drake will be paired with, or if he'll be paired at all, but so far the most popular choice is Susan Bones. Anyway, I hope this chapter is as good as the last. Enjoy!**

"I despise riding on trains." Drake grumbled as he and his siblings stood on the platform waiting for the Hogwarts train to arrive. They were surrounded by other students and their parents and it seemed that they were the only interesting things to look at, since every person's eyes were on them. Several Order members who didn't work at Hogwarts accompanied them and by the way they were standing, stiff and watchful, you would think they were their guards. Which, in reality, was a major possibility.

"Its not going to be as bad as when we actually _get_ to Hogwarts, so I'd enjoy while you still can." Jackie whispered in his ear as she looked at the growing crowd with reproach.

"Maybe." He replied shifting uncomfortably under so many people's gazes.

"I really hate how they won't stop looking." Neville growled out, shuffling closer to Jackie so as to hide behind her.

"You want me to do something about it?" She asked with a suggestive smile. Harry's eyes widened in alarm.

"No, no, Jackie! That's perfectly fine." He told her hurriedly.

"I'd kind of like to see her do something about it." Jake said with an exited grin.

Just then a girl leaned in to whisper something into her friends ear and they both started giggling while looking longingly at Harry. Jackie finally snapped.

"Do you people have nothing better to do but stare at a bunch of teenagers? I mean really, we are not that interesting! Run along." She shouted, making a shooing motion with her hands. Many faces reddened at her outburst and they looked away in shame, while others glared at her and left reluctantly. Tonks laughed behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I can't wait to hear how Hogwarts goes for you kids. With all you there together I pray the place stays in one piece." She told them all with a wide grin.

It had been decided that all their parents would stay at the Order headquarters so a scene wasn't made. They knew they weren't wanted, although they admitted it with much regret. Tonks went in their stead, happy to see the kids she now held dear off.

"I wouldn't count on it." Jake replied with a straight face. Before she could say anything back, the train's whistle blew and everyone was scrambling to get onboard.

"Come on guys. Let's go to our new 'school'. I'm sure it will be so much fun." Jackie said sarcastically as she grabbed her trunk and started lugging onto the train.

"Bye Tonks!" she yelled over her shoulder.

The other grabbed their trunks too and said their goodbyes before following her. Drake stayed behind and waited until they were out of site before turning back to Tonks.

"Will I be able to see my mother?" He asked her stone-faced.

Tonks stared in shock, not expecting him to ask such a question. She leaned back on her heels as she thought it over.

"I'm not sure Drake. After what your father did to you-"

"But that was my father, not my mother. She might have just stood by while it was going on, but I still don't blame her. She was scared, scared that she would be next if she intervened. I want to see her even if she has to go to Hogwarts to do it." He replied determinedly.

Tonks started at him for a minute, digesting his words.

"Ok," she replied. "I'll see what I can do."

Drake gave her one of his rare smiles before Harry called after him and he went into the train just before it pulled out of the station.

"So, I'm guessing we find a carriage?" Neville said uncertainly, looking around nervously.

"Yup, come on. We look like idiots just standing here." Jackie replied, grabbing Neville's wrist and pulling him down the long hall, weaving through the kids that were still milling around.

"Let's check in here." Harry suggested pulling one of the doors open.

"Hello!" Jackie cried cheerfully as she entered. Inside sat five kids, one of whom was Blaise Zambini, looking to be around the same age, with their robes already on and green and silver ties around their necks. "You don't mind if we sit here do you?"

"Actually we do." A pig headed girl with a bob cut sneered at them.

"Good." Jackie nodded as she took a seat opposite of them all. They all looked angry with her (except Blaise of course, but he had to keep up a façade) but she just ignored them, motioning for the others to join her.

"I'm Jackie Jen-um, I mean Lupin, and this is Harry Potter, Jake Black, Neville longbottom, and Drake Malfoy. I'd say I'm pleases to meet you but then I'd just be lying." She told them matter of factly.

"If you must know," A brown haired boy drawled dramatically. "I'm Theodore Nott, and this is Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zambini, Daphne Greengrass, and Adrian Pucey."

"You're a Malfoy?" The girl known as Pansy asked excitedly. Drake regarded her with cold eyes and nodded stiffly.

"Well then you'll be in Slytherin for sure. Oh I know you'll love it! _I_ can show you around and-"

"I'm not so sure I'll be sorted into Slytherin as you seem to be Parkinson. I could just as easily go to Ravenclaw." He cut her off shrewdly. Pansy sat there in shock, seeming to not understand his words.

"But you're a Malfoy! You have to be in Slytherin." She objected rather stupidly.

"Please! The name Malfoy is one I never want to be regarded by again, but at the moment, my preferable surname can't be released to the public, so I'm stuck with it." He replied with a glare.

"The Malfoy name is greatly respected in our community." Theodore said to him with an eyebrow raised.

"Well then that's good, since I don't want to be respectable by any of your _communities_ standards." Drake then turned to his right and engaged in a hushed conversation with Neville before any of them could say anything. Theodore looked outraged, as did most of the others.

"So what's Hogwarts like exactly?" Jake asked, unable to keep his curiosity at bay.

"You really want to know? Fine. Hogwarts is a place where people go to learn magic, but while your there, you get the wonderful chance to experience the feeling of inferiority and uselessness, unless you're a Gryffindor of course." Daphne explained sarcastically. "All the Gryffindors are seen as little angels by all the staff except Snape, Ravenclaws are viewed by all not in there house as snotty know it alls, the Hufflepuffs as suck up nobodies, and of course there's us Slytherins. We're seen as devilish little potential Deatheater; only ever out to get you. Apparently no matter how nice you can, you're destined to be evil." She finished with her arms folded over her chest, looking cross.

"I think I'm going to like you." Jackie said with an approving nod.

/

Six hours later the train stopped and everyone poured out, anxious to get inside with the threat of Deatheater attacks still possible. Jackie walked out with Daphne, both discussing the how Hogwarts lacked the splendor it once held. Daphne never questions how Jackie knew anything about Hogwarts, considering she'd never been there, and for that Jackie was grateful. All the others from their compartment weren't far behind them. Nott didn't seem pleased that one of his friends was getting along with someone who most likely wouldn't be a Slytherin (in his eyes). Neville had found Luna and both were waling happily together, because of this, Drake was stuck trying to keep Jake from getting into any trouble, as Harry was speaking with Blaise.

"'Ello there youngin's. Yah wouldn't 'appen ter be the kid's jus' starin' 'ere in fifth year, would yeh?" A big, burly man asked coming up to them all.

"We are they." Jackie volunteered as she and the others nodded their head at him.

"Well good. My names 'Agrid. I was told ter bring you in with the firs' years. Come along." He directed them kindly. Even though they had a hard time understanding him, they knew to follow and did.

"What did he say his name was?" Jake asked Jackie quietly.

"I think its Hagrid." She replied as they stepped into the small boats before them.

"These things don't seem very stable." Drake commented uncertainly as the boat he and Harry were shook.

"Oh don't be a baby," Neville said with a roll of his eyes as the boats left there docks and headed towards the school. "The first years are taking all this better then you."

Really that was untrue. The first years looked terrified and all their presence did was make their fear expand ten fold. They looked at the older teens with wide, amazed eyes.

"I still don't see why they don't just get a ferry or something. That'd be so much better then this scrap of wood." Drake continues in one of his rare moods.

"Just shut." Harry ground out in annoyance.

As they came up to the castle the first years gasped, but Harry and the other sat unaffected, as they have seen it before and it wasn't nearly as magnificent as Jennings manor.

"I don't see what's so special about." Jackie said, drawing the attention of several first years. "It's just an old, dusty castle."

"Oh, but it's so pretty." One of them remarked dreamily. She had long straight black hair that shone blue in the moonlight. Her eyes were a rich chocolate brown and even Jackie had to admit she a beautiful little girl.

"There are many things even prettier. You'll see someday." Jackie told her warmly, not being able to be rough with the child. "What's your name?"

"Harmony, Harmony Wilson." She replied, sounding awed that Jackie was paying her nay mind.

"Well Harmony, I hope I see you around. You seem like a nice little girl."

Harmony smiled hugely and turned back to her new friends.

"Wow. I've never seen you so gentle with anyone, even Harry!" Jake exclaimed playfully.

Jackie reached out and splashed him, making him jump backwards and almost fall out of his seat.

As the boats pulled into the huge Hogwarts entrance, Harry saw a woman standing there waiting for them. He recognized her as being one of the Order members, Minerva McGonagall.

"Come, come children, off the boats. And welcome to Hogwarts, all of you. I hope to see some of you in my house." She chided as she helped several of the smaller first years out of their boats.

She led them into the huge castle and down a hall until they came to tall doors that clearly led to the dinning hall. She turned around just as they reached and looked them all in the eyes.

"I will call all your names and you will come up and sit on a stool, then it will be decided which house you will be placed in. you five," she said looking directly at them. "Will go last. Come along now." She turned and with a wave of her wand opened the doors and strutted inside, everyone coming in after her nervously.

All eyes were on them and the younger kids fidgeted anxiously.

"Alzerath, Kindra!" McGonagall bellowed out after she'd reached the end of the hall and read the name off a long scroll.

First was Kindra, who was sorted into Gryffindor, then a Davely, Jacob was sorted into Ravenclaw, a Ferman, Mackenzie into Gryffindor, Gamland, Samuel into Hufflepuff, Izra, Kerry into Slytherin, Keegan, Ronnie into Ravenclaw, and many other's before Harmony was finally called up. She walked confidently up to the stool and stood stiffly as the hat was placed on her head. It seemed to speak to her for several minutes, at one point she even smiled happily, before it yelled out "Slytherin" and Jackie was one of the students clapping for her.

"Now we gave several students joining us for fifth year. They will be sorted just as the firsts, but will attend all the classes of their fifth year classmates. I expect you to treat them as equals. Now then," McGonagall concluded. "Black, Jake!"

Jake did just as everyone else and walked to the stool, sitting in ease as the hat was placed on his head.

'Well, well, well, if it isn't the son of Sirius black. Oh how I remember you father. A very strange man, he was.' The hat told him in his ear. Jake laughed delightedly and nodded his head in agreement.

'Truly you aren't too hard to place. I feel you will do well in Gryffindor, although you are quite different then the others there. What say you?' It asked.

"Whatever you say, it doesn't particularly matter to me. I already knew my siblings would all be in different houses, so it doesn't bother me." He replied to it. It seemed to nod just before it shouted 'Gryffindor!'

The twins seemed very happy he would be in the same house as them, as they shouted and danced comically. Jake laughed at their antics as he sat by them.

"Longbottom, Neville!" Came out of McGonagall's mouth next.

Neville to strode up to the stool. He appeared lax as the hat covered his eyes.

'Another Longbottom too! What a surprise today had been! Well I see you have a fancy for a certain Lovegood girl. Considering your intelligence you could just as well be placed in Ravenclaw. I know that's where you wish to go, and so shall it be.' Neville didn't even need to say a word. The hat said it hall. He was pleased to see Luna eyes brighten at the word 'Ravenclaw!'

"Lupin, Jackie!"

Jackie actually skipped to the stool, causing Drake to roll his eyes at her. She hopped onto the stool and all but pulled the hat on herself. She grinned widely in anticipation.

'I see you know your place in this school, young Jackie. I too think your house could use a little of what is now called 'spunk' I believe. I wish you good luck, and don't let the snakes get you down. Slytherin!' all were surprised at her placement, and her father's, who did indeed work at the school, face paled as he watched her sit down next to one f the first year Sltherins.

"Looks like I'll be seeing more of you then I'd thought." She told Harmony playfully as she pocked her in the ribs, causing the younger girl to giggle.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Drake scowled at the name used for him and sulked up to the stool. The hat did not even but touch his head before it bellowed 'Hufflepuff' and even above the clapping a girls shriek could be heard above it all. Drake smirked at Pansy's distraught face and joined his new classmates.

"Potter, Harry!" at Harry's name the whole hall quieted, watching as the newly proclaimed Boy-Who-Lived walked to the stool with the grace of a dancer, shocking many there. Who were used to Harvey's rough and careless attitude.

The hat spoke with him briefly, and by the end of their conversation he was frowning, looking somewhat troubled. He finally nodded reluctantly at the hat took a deep breath before shouting out, 'Gryffindor!'

**A/N: yes I did decide to keep harry in Gryffindor. I hope no one's too disappointed. I know I updated quickly this time, but I won't be again for a while. I have an oral report to do in civics and I'm freaking out about it, so I'm spending a lot of time on that. Please review and be kind! ! ! !**


	18. Friends, New and Old

**A/N: I am very pleased by the response my last chapter got. And to answer the question so many of you asked: I do have a plan for Harry being in Gryffindor. And I'd like to give a special thanks to Broken ArchAngel for being the first person to participate in my little contest (which truly isn't a contest any more). She/he wrote an amazing one shot going into a more in depth account on how Jake, Harry, and Neville felt just before they ran away and her idea of what Jackie and Remus's fight was like. I'm not sure if she/he plans on posting it on her account or not, but I hope she'll be able to do something so all you readers can read it also. I know you would love it. Anyway, I have edited from chapter 8 and up and I am appalled at all the little mistakes I made. I fell horrible about it and thank all those who pointed them out to me. I will be editing all my other chapters before my next update. And I guess no one has any OC's they want in this story because no one told me of any . Enjoy the chapter!**

**P.S. I'd just like to tell you all that the main reason it probably seems like I write more about my OC's then Harry or any other cannon character is because I fell I can be more creative with them then any cannon character. With cannon I feel I need to at least keep a hint of their J. version in there somewhere. That, and since there are sooo many fanfics about Harry and cannon that I like to put in a refreshing new person to the mix. I hope that doesn't bother anyone. I will make an attempt to put Harry in as much as possible. He **_**is**_** one of the main characters.**

Jackie watched Harry take a seat next to Jake, shock evident on her face. She had always thought Harry would have been in Slytherin, just like herself. Truthfully she was saddened he wouldn't be in the same house as she was. She'd hoped to spend some more time with him while they were in their new prison-like school.

She didn't really mind coming to Hogwarts, it was just the idea of having to listen to rules that made no sense and learning material that she had known since she was eight that made her grind her teeth in irritation.

She'd grown up (for a later part of her early life at least) around the same people for as long as she could remember and being able to be around so many new faces was exciting and annoying at the same time. Many of the people at Hogwarts were brainwashed just like the Order was. They believed Dumbledore was infallible, and that was one thing she couldn't stand. No one was infallible. That was one reason she was relived to be in Slytherin. While a lot of the students in her house happened to follow the Dark Lord, they still saw they imperfections of the light and even the dark side. They saw just a little better then the rest of the world. And for that she could respect them. And respect was something very important in her life.

She felt a tug on the sleeve of the robe she was chagrined to even be wearing and looked down into the innocent and hopeful eyes of her new little companion, Harmony.

"Yes Harmony?" She asked with a warm smile. Something about the little girl brought out the maternal side in her and she couldn't help but be nice to her. She was surprised that Harmony was placed in Slytherin; she seemed too open and honest to be in the house of snakes.

"I was just wondering if-if you and I were… friends?" The dark haired girl asked hesitantly in a way that only a child could manage. Harmony had an air about her that made her seem younger then she really was.

"Of course we are. Why would you think any different?" She asked Harmony with one eyebrow cocked curiously. Harmony's face reddened and she looked down at her lap.

"I don't know. It's just that I'm so much younger, and you're so famous! I don't see why you would need a friend like me." She admitted with a sigh.

"Oh please. I did nothing, yet, to deserve my so-called 'fame' and until I do, I will take no note of it. And besides, you're a nice girl. Age doesn't matter." She told Harmony with a reassuring smile.

Harmony beamed at her, leaning over to give her a swift hug and then turning to her other side to speak with one of the other first years. Jackie smiled to herself and turned back to her food, moving it around her plate idly.

"That was nice of you. Not many people are that kind in this house. It's kind of surprising to see." A girl sitting across from her remarked with an amused glint in her eyes. She had fiery orange hair that fell down her back elegantly in thick, perfect curls. Her eyes were a light blue color that reminded Jackie of faded jeans.

"Yes well, I'm not like most people from this house. In some ways at least." She replied with a smirk.

"Don't I know it. I saw you and your little group at Diagon Alley a few days before school started. You treated Loony Lovegood like she was your friend. Is she?" The blue-eyed girl asked curiously.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't call Luna that. It's rather rude in case you haven't noticed, and yes, I am Luna's friend. I don't see how that concerns you though." Jackie retorted with narrowed eyes.

"Ok, ok, calm down! I have nothing against Luna; I just wanted to see if you really were her friend. Curiosity killed the cat and all that. Anyway, my names Emjay and not the initials. It's spelled E-m-j-a-y. Emjay Prescott. It's nice to meet you." Emjay said to her with a mock bow, well, as well as she could bow while sitting down. She reached across the table to shake hands. Jackie shook it with a calculating look in her eyes. She wasn't sure if Emjay was just stringing her along.

"Nice to meet you too, Emjay. I like that name. Its different."

"Why thank you." Emjay gave an exaggerated flourish of her hand. "My parents always liked weird names and I got stuck with this one. I like your highlight by the way. It makes your hair look white."

Jackie looked down at the hair resting on her shoulder, noticing the steak of black in it. She had almost forgotten it was even there.

"Thanks. So what's it like exactly to be in the house of snakes?" she asked Emjay curiously. Emjay cringed when she mentioned 'house of snakes' but quickly wiped it off her face when she saw Jackie's features soften with worry.

'Something is up with her,' Jackie though to herself.

"Well first I'd like to say that it's nothing like what most people seem to think. We're all very close and watch each others back's…

/

Drake sat back in his seat with ease, meeting all the eyes of his onlookers with no irritation or annoyance clear in his eyes. He was currently the object of all conversation at the Hufflepuff table and most of the 'Puffs were watching him curiously, which was to be expected.

He didn't even bother to pretend to eat as he studied his new housemates. They all seemed surprised that he was even there. It was commonly known that the Hufflepuff house was considered to be unimportant and most of the students in that house began believing it too after a while.

He huffed in aggravation when he tried to make conversation with the boy he sitting next to and all the boy did was stare at him in awe. Were the 'Puffs also brainless?

"Oh stop your goggling you mindless imbecile! He just another student, not Elvis Priestley back from the dead!" A girl growled out as she pushed the staring student roughly over and sat in the spot he'd just been forcefully moved from.

"Hello." He said coldly in amusement as he watched her grab her food messily and started scarfing it down. The other 'Puffs were alternating their glares from the mess on the table to the girl herself. She didn't seem to mind at all.

"Hi. Sorry for my house's thoughtlessness. They're not used to anyone important being placed here." She replied putting her elbows on the table. When a seventh year student started grinding his teeth in irritation, she smiled triumphantly.

"It's fine. In a way I understand. Now would you mind telling me if your whole little… charade has a purpose? From what I've heard, most Hufflepuffs are neat freaks." He smirked.

"Exactly! I'm sick of everyone labeling everyone else by what house they're in. It's exasperating! I like confusing people. While I do have some of the Hufflepuffs expected characteristics, I'm also very different from everyone else in my house! Different is good, I say." She finished, banging her fist on the table to emphasis her point.

"Well aren't you zealous." He commented with a smile. "Since we haven't been properly introduced, I'm Drake and my last name is of little importance." He stuck out his hand and she took it gratefully, gripping his hand tightly.

"My names Meana, Meana Kolas. It's nice to meet you Drake. I knew I'd like you from the moment I heard you'd be in my house. You're different, like me." She gave a brilliant smile in response to his own. "If my suggestion matter any to you, I'd say the best people in this house to befriend are Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Marybell Brand, and Kristopher Kall. They're the closest thing to fun as you can get in Hufflepuff."

"Noted." He said with a nod. Meana smiled in satisfaction and returned to her food, making as much noise as she could to annoy her fellow housemates.

Drake's eyes wondered around the room. He looked to the head table and to the teachers seated there. Lily and James sat side by side, even though only Lily taught there. She was the potions assistant. Remus's shoulders were slumped as he watched his daughter interact with another Slytherin, probably wondering how in the world she ended up in that house. That showed how little he knew his daughter. Snape was also watching Jackie with a stubborn look on his face.

As his eyes slid farther down the table, he froze when he saw a familiar face staring back with interest. She had bright red hair and green eyes much like Lily, but her facial features were completely different. She had higher cheekbones and her lips were fuller. He knew her.

She grinned at him in understanding as a look a pure disbelief crossed over his usually emotionless face. He thought he'd never see her again. That's what usually happened when a person left Jennings manor.

"Why are you staring Ms. Krizben like that?" Meana asked curiously as she too looked at her.

He laughed with mirth. "So that's her last name," He said to himself.

"What?" Meana asked in confusion, a look of puzzlement settling onto her face.

"That is Bella-Sara, is it not? I met her ten years ago when she was only sixteen. Is she a teacher here?"

"Yes she is. She teaches History of Magic. And what a relief it is too. She is so much better the professor Binns. He was a bore! How do you know her?" Meana pressed, hoping to catch him off guard with the question.

"Bella-Sara Krizben. Bella Krizben." He muttered to himself, ignoring her question as he tried to get used to this new development.

"You're even weirder then I'd expected." Meana mumbled with a roll of her eyes.

/

"Dude, I cannot believe you were sorted into Gryffindor!" Jake yelled excitedly, his voice not quite reaching over the murmur of their housemates. Gryffindor was a very rambunctious house, so naturally their table was making the most noise.

"Neither can I." Harry Growled out as the person sitting on the other side of him practically fell into his lap as he tried to dodge some 'flying' food

"I mean really. I'd have bet on you being in Slytherin with Jackie, you know, since you _love_ her and all." Jake teased, making doe eyes at him. Harry's face heated up and he glared at his friend.

"I do not! And besides, there are plenty of reasons for me to be in this… um, esteemed house." Harry replied, stumbling for any kind of adjective to describe the house he now belonged to nicely.

"Come on Harry. You know you really don't want to be in this house! What did that hat say to convince you otherwise?" Jake asked, his voice sounding surprisingly serious towards the end, so unlike his usual self.

"It's nothing Jake. Nothing you need to worry about." Harry replied nervously. Jake pursed his lips, but reluctantly let the matter drop.

"So mates-"

"Are you excited-"

"For your first year at Hogwarts!" Fred started as his brother continued and he finished.

"Oh yes, so excited." Harry said sarcastically. Fred and George looked at each other with smirks on their faces.

"Careful Harry lad. You're beginning to sound a lot like Jackie." George commented as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Whatever" Harry grumbled in reply.

"Are you really the Boy-Who-Lived?" A timid voice asked from the other side of the table. Harry's head snapped to the side to look at who'd asked the question. There sat a boy about his own age, maybe a year younger, watching him with respect. He had dirty brown hair that reached to the base of his neck and black, shining eyes.

"I, uh, I'm still not too clear on that myself. It's all very confusing." Harry admitted to the boy. He nodded and smiled at Harry and Jake.

"I'm Soren Nelryn. We're in the same year." He introduced himself with a small nod.

"Hello Soren. It's nice to meet you." Jake exclaimed happily. Soren looked at Jake oddly for a second, wondering what could have brought that on, and then her turned back to Harry.

"Just as a fair warning to you, I heard Hermione and her little posse talking all huddled up just before you walked in with the first years. They're planning something, and whatever it is, if it's successful, it will end badly for you. I'm not sure how great you are with magic, but Hermione's actually pretty good, unlike the rest of the snob gang. If she'd planning something, I'd be on my guard if I were you." Soren warned with a worried look in is eyes.

"Snob gang." Jake repeated in merriment.

"That's just one of the names commonly used when talking about Harvey and his gang. Truthfully, nobody ever believed they could save them. I think they just hoped he would, with a lot of luck." Soren explained with a huge smirk.

"I like you, your fun." Jake said distractedly as he scooped some mashed potatoes into his spoon and held the top back with his index finger, preparing to let it fly.

"Uh, thanks?" Soren said uncertainly.

Harry sighed and put his hand over Jake's, stopping the boy from launching his the food into the face of Dean Thomas.

"It's your first night here. Do you really want to start a fight?" he asked Jake with a stern look on his face.

"Yeah, sure." Jake grumbled as he dropped the spoon back on his plate, looking disappointed.

"Aw, I was hoping he'd release it." A high-pitched voice complained. Harry, Jake, and Soren (Fred and George were now busy talking with Angelina and Alicia) turned to the right see Romilda Vane looking at them with a slight pout on her lips.

"Romilda! We haven't seen you in a long time." Jake cried as he sprang up and gave her a quick hug. She seemed surprised, but pleased with this.

"You know Vane?" Soren asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes we do. She has been very helpful these last few years. I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't ask any more on the subject." Harry told Soren seriously. Soren looked confused for a minute, but he nodded anyway, not wanting to upset his new friend.

"I must admit that I didn't know you guys were coming this year! It was a major shock seeing you come through those doors." Romilda smiled at them.

"We weren't really expecting it either." Jake told her with a frown.

They spoke for a few minutes more, just polite conversation, but the minute Soren got distracted with another Gryffindor, Romilda's face grew serious and she handed Harry a note under the table.

"It's from Roland, don't read it until you all can, and make sure you're alone." She whispered to him, putting smile back on her face as Soren looked at her.

Harry held the note tightly in his hand, a feeling of eagerness washing over him as he hid it in his pocket.

/

"I'm so happy you're in my house Neville. It will be nice to be around more then just one person who doesn't call me Loony." Luna told Neville as they both eat their food. Neville threw a glare around the table as the snickered at her.

"I'm glad to be in your house too. You're a good friend of mine, Luna." He said sincerely. She smiled dreamily in reply.

"I want to introduce you to my friend, Eli Rosenworth. He's been by my side since I started at Hogwarts. I regret to remind you we are not in the same year. He stands up for me." Luna said as she pointed him to a scrawny black haired, brown-eyed boy sitting on the other side of her.

Eli smiled warmly at him.

"It's nice to meet you Neville, Luna had told me much about you." He said as he shook Neville's out-stretched hand.

Neville looked at him suspiciously, searching for any hint that he and Luna were a couple, or that he had feelings for her, but all he saw was a brotherly love. He returned the smile, relieved at the revelation.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm glad that someone's sticky up for Luna. From what I've heard she really needs it." He admitted with regret.

"Yes, a lot more kids at this school are crueler then you'd think." Eli agreed. Luna came out of her stupor just long enough for her face to show irritation at being talked about like she wasn't there.

"I would appreciate it if you would acknowledge me to my face please." She breathed out in her blunt way.

"Sorry Luna," both Neville and Eli said at the same time.

Not even a minuet later, Cho Chang came prancing over to him, a sickly sweet smile on her face. Cho was known as a relatively popular girl. She was currently dating Cedric Diggory, a previous Hogwarts student who had graduated. Neville didn't know much about her, but he didn't like the way she was looking at him.

"So, _your_ Neville Longbottom. Not what I had been expecting, I'll admit." She said approvingly. Neville mentally cringed at her choice of words. He didn't like it when people _expected _him to be anything.

"Your not the first person to say that." He replied with a glare. Luna knew what he was insinuating when saying this, and she put a comforting hand on his arm.

Cho looked at her hand angrily.

"You know you can come sit with my friends and I. We would be happy to have you. I'm sure we'd be better company then Loony Lovegood and puny little Rosenworth." She sneered at the two beside him.

Neville felt his anger rise to dangerous levels, but before he could defend his friends, someone else did.

"Oh, just can Chang. He's perfectly happy sitting with people he obviously gets along well with. Besides, I'm sure _Luna _is much better company then yourself. You're too much of a drama queen." A girl with auburn hair reaching to her lower back cut in layers snarked, although rather timidly.

Cho's mouth fell open in shock. She sputtered a few words in reply, but when she saw the murderous look on Neville's face she scrambled back to her seat with a squeak of fear.

The auburn haired girl looked shocked with herself, like she couldn't believe she had just said that. Her face paled and she looked nervously around.

"Thank you Cora, that was rather nice." Luna thanked with a small, airy smile.

The girl, Cora, turned to Luna and the nervousness started ebbing away at the grateful look on Luna's face. She smiled meekly.

"It was nothing Luna. She was being mean." Cora said to her, her voice so quiet you had to strain to hear it.

"This is Cora Long. She's in your year Neville." Eli explained, casting another smile Cora's way.

"It's nice to meet you Cora." Neville beamed at her.

Cora's face grew bewildered at all the attention she was getting, and she looked down at her plate, unsure of how to react.

Neville looked at her in understanding. He used to be the same way. When he looked back up he saw Harry staring at him intently from his table. He mouthed something to him and Neville nodded. They all had to meet in secret tonight.

**A/N: I just wanted you all to know, that in future chapter not all five of the Jennings kids will be in them. It's too confusing if I change scenes too often.**


	19. Calm Before the Storm

**A/N: first off, I just wanted to say that this chapter would have been up two days ago, but my mother's computer crashed and I lost **_**six pages of work!**_** I was so mad I almost gave up completely. I calmed down though and hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't be too surprised if I don't update for a while longer, because I'm used to typing on my mom's computer and my brother uses this one 24/7, so that leaves little time for me to write. Anyway I will try to update as much as possible, even moiré so now that some school pressure is off. Enjoy!**

Jackie slouched impatiently in the lush green armchair she was currently sitting while her index finger tapped the arm over and over again in an irritating manner. She was in the Slytherin common room, waiting for the other students to go to sleep so she could meet Harry about whatever it was he had that was so important.

Emjay was reading a book at her feet while she and Daphne compared notes on a particularly hard potion. Emjay would occasionally send her annoyed glares. She was pretending not to notice.

She had already been up to see her new dorm, and she was not pleased with her roommates. It was true that she was used to having annoying roommates after being stuck with Loala and Serena for ten years, both of whom had decided to stay at Jennings manor for a few extra years after their seventeenth birthdays, but these people brought on a whole new meaning to the word 'repelling'. She was grateful she at least had Emjay.

Her other three roommates were Katie Manester, and Nellie and Kellie Cuff. Jackie had known right away that she wouldn't like the lot of them. Nellie and Kellie were as annoying as their rhyming names and Katie was widely known in the Hogwarts castle as the Snob: cold and uncaring about anyone but herself. She had tried to come off as sweet and helpful, but in Jackie's opinion it just made her seem like a sickly sweet kiss up.

Katie had insisted that she call her Kat, 'because all he besties did' but Jackie had just rolled her eyes at the statement and claimed that she was not and never would be anyone's 'bestie'.

All three of them had very prominent families in the pure blood community, and to them that made them super stars. They expected Jackie to 'join them' since 'she was just as important as they were'.

There was nothing in the world she had ever wanted more then to slug them on the spot, but she restrained herself.

Just as all these thoughts were running through Jackie's mind, the three girls entered the common room and she had to suppress an aggravated groan. Emjay snickered at her feet.

"I'm so glad I now have someone to share my pain with." The girl said with a smirk. Jackie threw her a glare.

"Oh Jackie," Nellie squealed as she drew nearer. "Those shoes are absolutely darling! Where did you get them?"

Jackie glanced down at the shoes she was wearing.

"Oh these? Clara got em for me. Their my priss shoes." She said in a playful voice as she stuck her foot out so she could get a better look at it herself. She still had on her converse.

"Priss shoes?" Kellie asked in confusion as she too looked at the shoes.

"Yup, my priss shoes. You see, I'm not a big shoe person, like some girls can be. I prefer just putting on a pair of vans or some hiking boots, so Clara, my mother figure for the past ten years, decided that if I wasn't going to wear high heels or flats to shmancy events, I was at least going to wear a nice pair of all-stars. So I call them my priss shoes, because they're as prissy as I'll ever get." Jackie explained with a grin.

Emjay was cracking up on the floor while the other three still looked confused.

"You would come up with something like that wouldn't you?" Emjay managed to gasp out.

"Why yes, yes I would."

Katie seemed to snap out of her confusion as a look of aggravation passed over her features, but she quickly hid it behind a bright smile.

"Why did you leave us like that before? We have _so_ much to discuss! Come on girly! Let's get moving, chop chop!" She demanded as she tried to pull Jackie out of the chair. Her voice had a southern twang to it that shocked most people. It just got on Jackie's nerves.

"First of all, _no one_ calls me girly. It's just disturbing, and second, I don't have anything to discuss with you freaky preppy chicks. Leave me alone! And I'm sick of _waiting for you idiots to go to sleep! I'm leaving and I don't care who cares!"_ at the end of her rant she was yelling, and all the students left in the common room were looking at her like she was crazy as she stormed out of the common room entrance.

/

Drake liked how his new common room was so homey. It was warm and inviting. He didn't mind his fellow house mates because, while they weren't all that extravagant, neither was he. They might not of had the same amount control and calm as he did, but really nobody did. Not even Harry.

It seemed that Meana Kolas had adopted him, in a way. She took to showing him around and introducing him to people she declared to be 'the best this stupid house could offer!' but he didn't think the house was stupid. He loved the loyalty its students possessed and obvious togetherness they shared.

At the moment he was sitting in a circle with six other Hufflepuff's having a discussion about what he could expect out of Hogwarts. He was enjoying himself until the conversation was turned onto more unpleasant topics.

"So if Harry really is the Boy-Who-Lived, and you and your three friends are what people have started calling the prophecy kids, then which one of you are the other kid talked about in the prophecy? It _has _to be one of you." Justin said with an over exited expression.

Drake's face turned stony and impassive. Meana hit Justin over the head.

"Don't be so insensitive, you dip wad." She growled at him. Justin had the brains to at least look embarrassed.

"Sorry." He mumbled looking away. Drake gave a stiff nod of understanding.

As the conversation continues, Drake noticed Meana giving him worried look every now and then. When he caught her looking at him for the tenth time, he cocked an eyebrow at her and she leaned closer to explain.

"I just wanted you to know that if you ever need anyone to talk to, you can talk to me." She whispered to him as everyone's attention was drawn over to Susan and Marybell as they fought over which class they thought he'd do best in. Drake looked at her, clearly confused.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked her.

"You don't know yet? Oh gosh! You should've been the first to know! You're father's sentence was shortened to just ten year instead of fifteen five years back because they didn't have enough evidence to use against him. he'll be let out in a few weeks." Meana replied with wide eyes.

Drake had to suppress a flinch at the mention of his father, and the information his new friend gave him almost made him want to shudder.

For the rest of the time he stayed with his house mates he didn't say a word. He just sat with them as, one by one, each went to bed, until he was sitting in an empty room. He got up from his sitting position and he too left, just through a different exit. He walked on silent feet through the stone hallways, narrowly avoiding a snooping headmaster, until he was finally outside.

The night was crisp and cold as he made his way towards the edge of the forbidden forest, where he would be meeting his surrogate sibling. As he grew nearer he saw Jackie sitting with her back against a tree as she glared aimlessly into the dark. She was absently ripping apart fallen leaves with the tips of her fingers.

"Already made an enemy on your first day, have we?" he asked aloud, making her jump a foot into the air. She whirled to look at him and let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't scare me like that! I thought you were one of the teachers." She growled as she threw some leaves in his direction. He simply wiped them off and sat down next to her.

"I did not make an enemy, for your information. More like someone made enemies with me." She said matter of factly, using her thumb to point to herself. "But I did make a friend. Her names Emjay and she's really great, although I think she's hiding something. I plan on trying to figure out what soon."

"I too have made a friend." Drake replied with a nod. "Her name is Meana Kolas, and, frankly, she reminds me of you. She has the same spirit, a regular firebrand."

Jackie curiously raised an eyebrow at that and ruffled his hair.

"Awww! Is my little Drakey-poo having a fun time?" she teased as he fixed his hair and glared.

He was about to say something in return but was silenced when they both heard Jake's unmistakable footsteps getting closer. They saw him running happily in their direction, although he didn't seem to see them. He was always so full of energy that he could never walk at a normal pace. He would have run right past their tree had not Jackie tripped him. he did a face plant on the ground,and let out a grunt of pain.

"Ow." He said simply.

"That's what you get for running." Jackie said, giving falsely innocent smile. Jake stood himself back up, wiping the dirt off his clothes and glared at her.

Behind Jake came Harry, Neville, and one other person walking at a normal pace with amused smiles on their faces. When Jackie recognized the third person she jumped up and ran at them.

"Bella." She yelled happily, jumping into Bella's open arms and hugging her. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again!"

Bella laughed and placed Jackie back down, giving her a fond smile.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again either. It's so great to see you all." She said looking at them all. "But now we have more important things to discuss. Harry got a letter from Roland."

As soon as the words left her mouth, everyone was crowding around Harry, looking at the paper in his hands with excitement. Harry opened it up and started reading out loud.

'**Dear Harry, Drake, Jackie, Neville, and Jake… and Bella**

**I could never express how horrible I felt when I was forced to leave you all behind, but I am so proud of how you handled the situation. I have heard that you all went to Hogwarts on your own free will, and I believe your immanent future is there with your classmates, so I will not be coming for you, sadly. Clara is a mess, she wanted me to get you back right away, but I calmed her down. She understands now. I'm sorry I did not tell you about your destinies sooner, but I wanted you to have a normal childhood before you were forced to grow up.**

**Please do not ruin the whole school! Especially you Jackie! Show those wand wielders how the Jennings roll! Make me even prouder.**

**Bella, I am happy you are there and hope you will take good care of our kids. They're your responsibility now. Make sure they do well I their studies and finish their homework.**

**Love, Roland**

**P.S. you will be receiving some visitors soon.**

"'You'll be receiving visitors soon'? what does that mean? _Who_ does that mean?" Neville asked as he took the paper form Harry.

"He means us of course!" a shrill voice called form behind them all. They gave out a surprised shout and looked to where the voice came from. Their stood Coldie, Loala, Serena, and Rick Coleman, the boy Jackie had been fighting with all those days ago. They were shifting out of their animagus forms. Colbie was cougar, Loala was an otter, Serena was an owl, and Rick, who hadn't had an animagus form when the other five had left, was a panther.

"Colbie!" Jackie cried, running to her friend. "People are popping up everywhere today!" she said happily.

"Gee, thanks for the warm welcome." Loala rolled her eyes.

"Oh you know I'm happy to see you all." Jackie replied.

Jake went up to Serena, both getting all gooey in the eyes. Even with the age difference they had been crushing for years, but neither admitted it.

"Nice animagus, man." Neville commented, giving Rick a smile. Rick beamed back, feeling proud for once in his life.

"Yeah, how come he gets to be an animagus, but Roland told us we had to wait until we were of age?" Harry whined.

"Roland changed the rules now that the war's getting more serious." Colbie said in a grave voice, her arm slung around Jackie's shoulders.

"So why are you all here?" Drake asked them all.

"I'm here to tell you about what most students don't know about Hogwarts, the stuff only sneaky snakes know about, and the others are here to give you some of you old stuff. They knew you'd want it." Rick explained, giving Jackie a smile when he mentioned the snakes. "Looks like you got what you wanted."

"Yup, I am now 'a sneaky snake'." Jackie replied with a grin.

Colbie pulled out a bag that looked like a simple purse, but when she reached inside her arm just kept going down farther and farther, she started pulling out things that couldn't have possibly fit in there if it really had been an ordinary purse. She pulled out Drake's favorite pair of dueling gloves, Neville's favorite books, a few of Harry's paintings, Jakes stupid Yu-Gi-Yo cards, and the last thing she struggled with before dragging roaring tiger out. A purple tiger.

"Adalain!" Jackie pulled her bonded familiar close, hugging her furry friend.

"Just a few things to help you survive the Phoenix nest." Loala joked, earning a glare form everyone present.

**A/N: I know it's short, but it's kind of another filler. I hope to get things rolling next chapter. Sorry for any small mistakes, but like I said, I'm not used the computer I'm typing on. Please review. They help keep me going ! ! !**

**Edited on 10/10/11. Hopefully grammatically improved! :)**


	20. My Sincerest Apologies :

I've got some bad news for all my readers. I can't say I'm abandoning this story, because I do plan on finishing it eventually, but I won't be updating until I have time to completely rewrite Unforgivable Mistakes.

As some of you have probably noticed the latest chapter I posted a while ago had been deleted, because I hated how I wrote it, so that takes away the anxiety of a cliffhanger. My reasons for this initiating this type of 'hiatus' are as I can see it, valid. I once said that I felt my newest chapters were better written then my old ones, but that wasn't completely true. My new chapters were too hastily written, and my older chapters, while consisted of many small grammatical errors, were much better thought out. And I apparently made Jackie a Mary Sue, which I can now see very clearly.

I would like to apologize for that, by the way. The reason, I think, for my unintential making of Jackie a Mary Sue is that I'm a very quiet and under spoken person, so when I have a chance to write in a world of my making(In a way), I go a bit too far in my main female character, almost like that's how I wish I acted, although it's not entirely true.

I feel horrible about all the A/N's I've posted as chapters, it seems too much like I was trying to string you along, but I want to tell you know that that was not my intention. I just made the decision to take a small break from this story yesterday, or 11/02/11, for those of you reading this days after it's been posted.

I would like to thank all of you who offered to beta, and when I do start this up again I will need one the, just not quite yet. Anyway, I'm sincerely sorry for all this, but please don't be too mad at me, I'm having some trouble withs school and at home, so that backs my reason up a little too, although it's no excuse.

With sincerest apologies :(,

NoelAnderson


	21. Info and Questions for All Readers

Hello my faithful readers! I apologize profoundly for my how long it's taken me to get back to all of you. I've just recently taken a Christmas break from another story of mine, and decided that it was the best time to try and attempt to get this story back together. I have a considerable amount of things to go over, so I suggest that you read it all if you want to have your say in any of it.

I noticed in this story, _Unforgivable Mistakes, _there was a major decline in quality some time after the seventh chapter. The reason for this is that around that time I stopped writing the chapters out before I typed them and that took a major toll on the story. I have this whole issue with typing something after it's already been written, it just grates on my nerves, and so I eventually just stopped altogether. I typed the chapters as I went along, so I didn't catch as many errors and the descriptions weren't as well thought out.

This time around, I plan on having the entire story completely thought out before I even post the first chapter, and I'll have a goal of at least 4,000 plus words each chapter. That way I'm not just posting what I have already typed when I'm craving some reviews J.

I will also make sure I have a beta, although I'm not looking for one quiet yet, to ensure maximum quality and less spelling and grammar errors. I will be keeping you all posted on that. When I need one, I'll let any of you interested know. I'm still not sure exactly how the whole 'beta' thing works, but I figure I'll learn as I go.

I, as of now, don't have any plans of quitting this story or putting it up for adoption, but if worst comes to worst, I'll make sure you all get a good and talented writing to take over things, someone who won't be as lazy as I am and give it up :P. But like I said, I have no plans of doing that as of now.

At the moment, I'm considering to different plots for the story, and I'm stuck on which to choose. Their both pretty different and I'm not sure which one you will all like better, so I'm presenting both ideas to you so you can tell me which one you like best. They are as follow:

Possibility number 1: Instead of focusing on the four children's lives when they're fifteen and the drama they encounter with the Order, I focus on their life with Roland at the Manor, the friendships they form there, and what they learn from their mentors. Pretty much it would be similar to a Hogwarts experience, but considerably different, with original teachers, characters, and classes even. This would all take place at Jennings manor, with several glimpses at what happens in the lives of Lily and James, Sirius, and Remus within the chapters. At some point there may be a huge time skip and I'll resume where I was at, but the main point would be with the Jennings.

Possibility number 2: Really this would be me rewriting what's already there and changing a few things. Obviously you haven't seen all that I had planned for this quite yet, there were many twists and turns to be read, but then I realized how horrible I was writing it and things got messy. I would make sure Jackie (If I keep that as her name) would be less Mary Sue-ish (Sorry for that, once again, see explanation in prior chapter) and the chapters would be longer, Harry would be in them a lot more, I would have the chapters beta'd and all that stuff. If you liked what I had before a whole lot, then you'd probably prefer this option.

Well, there you go. I realize some of you won't be able to review this, because I've deleted the chapter that once took place here, so if you can't and really want me to know you're opinion, then just give me a simple PM with the bare minimum details (unless you want to write a whole lot, it doesn't particularly matter).

I'm also deciding to give you all a golden opportunity, one I would have never considered before. It may seem strange, but I hope you can all have fun with it. Since I'm starting this pretty much all over, I don't need to keep Jackie and Jake the same, their names and pasts (Of course Harry, Neville, and Draco have to stay the same, they're real characters), so, if you want to, you can submit to me your own version of Remus Lupin's daughter and Sirius Black's son. Of course Remus's daughter has to have a complicated and horrible past and Sirius's son has to have gotten along ok with him. All the info I would need for that are as follows:

A name, just the first, for obvious reasons

Their relationship with their father

How their relationship got to be that way

Their talents, for example can they speak a certain language? Can they play and instrument? Are they good at cooking, cleaning, ect? (Just make sure it's not over the top! I already made that stupid mistake :P)

What their hobbies are

Their strongest magical subject

And anything else you can think of

I know this may be incredibly stupid, but I wanted to give it a try. I can't exactly hurt anything and it may make the story more interesting. If I get a lot of people complaining against it, then I'll just veto any submissions and keep them the way they are. I just want to see if anybody will go for this.

The new and improved story won't be up until sometime next year (2012, the end of the world! LOL) and it will be under a different story or file, whatever you want to call it. It may or may not be under a different name. I'll make sure to let you know. If sort of depends on where I go with it and what plot I decide on using. Anyway, I hope you all have an amazing and Merry Christmas! Remember, Jesus is the reason for the season! Keep Christ in Christmas :) It is his birthday, after all.


	22. First Rewritten Chapter Up

The first, rewritten chapter is now up. Check out Unforgiving at my profile. The story is finally getting started :)


End file.
